High School Never Ends
by Servo25
Summary: High school AU - Piper Chapman just started her Sophomore year at Litchfield High and wants more excitement. She's tired of her boring routine, blending into the crowd and trying to please everyone. When she meets Alex Vause all that changes. Vauseman. Nichorello. Also contains other OITNB characters. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**High School Never Ends**

__**Author's note: This is my first time writing fan fiction, long time reader but I thought I'd give it a go. I'm not actually American but I'm trying to make it sound that way as the characters are American, so I apologise for any mistakes. Rated M for future chapters. I don't own the characters, just the idea. Hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was official, summer had finally ended. It was the night before school started back and Piper Chapman was in her bedroom preparing for the next day. She was suprisingly excited to get back into her normal routine after a long summer. It's not that she had a bad summer, it was fine. But that's the problem, it was just fine. Some days she would hang out with Polly... Shopping, sunbathing by the Chapman's pool (because God forbid Polly would go into the pool and get her hair wet) personally Piper thought it was an excuse to check out her older brother Danny, Polly and her also went to the movies a few times, and had the occasional sleepovers (which was always the ultimate girly night in experience) painting each others nails, practicing different make-up styles, then applying face masks and Polly would endlessly discuss the cutest boys in her opinion (which didn't leave many boys out). Other days, Piper would play games in the pool with her younger brother Cal, all the while trying to stay away from her mother, Carol Chapman. Piper's favourite part of summer was reading a book on the back porch, drinking iced tea while enjoying the quiet summer evening as the sun set around her. Piper's summer was perfectly fine... But she was tired of fine, she wanted fun and adventure.

Her freshman year was good as can be expected, she instantly made friends with the popular girls in her class. She was an A+ student and on the honor roll. Always done extra credit work. Piper enjoyed running so she joined the track team (winning a few first place medals and breaking a track record). Never missed her curfew and was usually in bed early. Always had her homework done and handed in early. But no matter Piper's success in school, she was no match to her older brother Danny (the future doctor and captain of the basketball team) in her parents eyes, (more so her mother's eyes). Piper was never going to be the perfect child her parents expected her to be. How could she be when she grew up hearing, _''You should be more like Danny'' _or _''Oh Piper, you only got an A, Danny got an A+ on that in his freshman year''._ No matter how hard Piper tried she just couldn't compete with Danny. 'Why bother trying to be the perfect daughter, I'm going to live my life my way', she thought.

Piper grew up in a wealthy family, a waspy family, that just screamed old money. She always had to be dressed like a proper young lady (_''that means no ripped jeans or whatever else your generation calls fashion,'' _Carol would tell her). A perfect country club family (at least that's how it looked from the outside). What people don't see is that Piper's father, Bill Chapman, worked late a lot (business dinners he would call them) but really Carol (and Piper) knew he was screwing his secretary. But that's a story for later. As a result of her husband's absence (infidelity) Carol liked to drink (a lot). Her target to unleash the anger from the affair was Piper and whatever alcohol that was stocked in the Chapman's bar. Carol would never lay a hand on Piper, it wasn't like that (she preferred to judge and nit pick everything that was Piper Chapman). Piper was a daddy's girl, that's why she could never live up to her mother's impossible standards. This year Piper was going to make a change and finally be herself. Have fun and adventures like a normal teenager.

Yes, Piper was popular last year, but only with the freshman class. To the rest of the school freshmen are invisible. Maybe this year Danny will acknowledge her in the hallway with his popular friends. Piper blended into her group nicely with her designer label clothes, wealthy family and blonde hair. That's the problem, she was tired of blending in. Piper was quiet, the reader of the group (the nerdy one). No one really noticed her, she wore minimal make-up and clothes that covered her. She had thought about this all summer long and went shopping in preperation. Tomorrow was the start of Piper's Sophomore year at Litchfield High, 'this year will be more exciting', Piper thought to herself.

* * *

Alex Vause was hanging out in her bedroom smoking a joint with her best friend, Nicky Nichols, both dreading the thought of starting back to school tomorrow. Alex had the house to herself as her mom, Diane, was working the graveyard shift at the local Wendy's diner. Alex spent a lot of time home alone; fuck, most of her childhood was spent home alone. Her mom working the graveyard shift was not new to her, the only time she seen Diane was inbetween shifts when she came home to change uniforms and grab a quick meal. Despite her mom working round the clock, they were really close. Diane was her best friend growing up, until Nicky came along. Growing up Alex only had her mom, no father around (not that he deserved that title, sperm doner was what she called him). Diane had to work three jobs to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads, sometimes in the past they were short on rent (which meant moving around a lot) but fortunately they moved here as Alex started 6th grade and it stuck, that's when she became best friends with Nicky. Five years later and they're still best friends.

Now that Alex is older, she works a part-time job in the diner with her mom and tries to help out financially. Not that Diane will accept the money from Alex, so she fills the car with gas when it's running low or fills the cupboards and refrigerator with groceries and pays any bills that are laying around. Diane always protests when Alex does these things but gives her daughter a tight hug showing her gratitude. Since Alex has started working, Diane has been able to quit her third job (now only working at Wendy's and Walmart) and have a little more time at home. Alex is very pleased at this and considers it a small success.

_''Hey, Vause! You gonna smoke that thing or keep staring at it? Pass that shit!'' _Nicky grinned at her, taking Alex out of her thoughts.

_''Huh? Sorry i totally zoned out.'' _Alex said as she relit the joint in her hand taking a long draw and passing it to Nicky.

_''No Stretch, that's called being stoned out.'' _Nicky laughed to herself then killed what was left of the joint and snubbed it out in the ashtray.

_''You gonna pick me up on the way to school tomorrow, Nichols?'' _

_''Is that your polite way of asking me to leave, Vause ?'' _Nicky laughed to herself. _''And yeah, I'll pick you up at 7am. Need to stop for coffee on the way, I haven't seen an AM since before summer.'' _

_''Text me when your out front, I don't want you waking my mom. I'm totally gonna need coffee to get through tomorrow. Also, close the door on your way out, that's my polite way of telling you to get out.'' _Alex said as she winked at Nicky.

_''Fine Stretch, I'm leaving.'' _Nicky laughed as she gave Alex the middle finger. _''See you tomorrow, Vause.''_

Alex was one of the best students with top grades in her class, to look at her you wouldn't think she was a nerd (if you looked past her black glasses and the book always present in her hand). Boys and girls all lusted after her, she just screamed sex appeal, with her long raven hair that complimented her porcelain skin and her tight ripped jeans matched perfectly with her black leather jacket. She looked like a total badass. Alex was taller than most girls and a few of the boys but it just completed her perfect package. She was really smart, in a way that meant she didn't really have to try hard in school, she always just seemed to retain the information, (while the other kids studied their asses off) Alex likes to thank the thousands of books she's read in her life for this talent. But she knows she's gonna have to work extra hard the next two years if she's ever gonna get a (full ride) scholarship to college, because there's no way she can afford college tuition on a part-time, minimum wage diner salary. Now she really needs to put these thoughts out of her head and get some sleep, it's already 12:45am and she has to be up in less than 5 hours to start her junior year.

_''Uhhh, I need another joint!'' _Alex muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and got comfortable in bed, waiting for sleep to find her.

* * *

Piper woke up early the next morning as she wanted to fit in a run before school. 'I need to stay in shape for the track team' she thought to herself. She quickly made her bed, brushed her teeth and put on her running clothes (which consisted of black short shorts, a white tank top and white nike trainers). It was a beautiful morning in Hartford, Connecticut, the sun was shining and there was a warm breeze that blew, the streets were peaceful as it wasn't long after 5am. 'This is a great way to start the morning', Piper thought. She ran for about forty-five minutes and worked up quite a sweat by the time she got home. Piper quickly jumped into the shower, dried off, changed into the outfit she had left out the night before then dried and straightened her hair and was currently working on her make-up. 'This new look is going to turn some heads, no more blending into the crowd', she thought as she smiled to herself. After giving herself a once over in her full length mirror, she was pleased with the outcome. Piper grabbed her backpack and headed for the door, shouting _''goodbye'' _to her mother as she left.

Parked in her driveway was Larry, Danny's best friend. To see the pair of them together you wouldn't imagine them being friends, Danny is a popular, athletic, cocky, asshole, who loves himself (most girls fall at his feet crushing on him, Polly included) and Larry is the exact opposite, he's quiet, sweet, nerdy, but a really nice guy (they've been best friends from kindergarten, I guess some bonds can't be broken.)

_''Hey, Piper!'' _Larry shouted over, smiling as he waved.

_''Good morning, Larry.'' _I waved back at him, flashing a smile.

_''Erm, do you, uh, do you need a ride to school? I'm sure Danny won't mind.'' _Larry blushed but tried to cover it with a smile.

_''Thanks for the offer but I'm meeting a friend. Have a good first day.'' _I genuinely smiled, Larry was a really nice guy.

Piper continued walking and pulled her phone from her pocket, opening up her message chat with Polly.

_**Text message: Monday 7th September - 7:03am **_

**PIPER **

_[Hey, Pol. I'm heading to the coffee shop now. Where are you?]_

**POLLY**

_[Good morning to you too, Pipe. That's no way to greet your best friend on the first day back. I'm running late, just finishing my make-up. Be there soon.]_

**PIPER**

_[Sorry Pol, good morning :) I got up for a run this morning, now I'm in serious need of coffee.]_

_[Wait, you haven't left you? I'm gonna be sitting waiting like an idiot :/ _]

**POLLY**

_[I'm sorry, Pipe :( I totally over slept, but with good reason ;) I'll fill you in when I meet you. Now stop distracting me, your slowing me down LOL.]_

Piper received Pollys text just as she entered the coffee shop. She joined the line and placed her order, she debated ordering Polly coffee but decided against it as she was gonna have to sit by herself like a loser waiting. Piper grabbed her cafe au lait and headed towards a small table beside the door.

After waiting for fifteen minutes, casually looking through Instagram (not even paying attention, more as to not look so lonely) while constantly checking the door. Piper notices a beautiful, raven haired girl enter the coffee shop, (she couldn't help but stare) followed by a girl with wild, blonde hair, they were talking away to each other as they joined the line.

Piper must have been staring for at least five minutes as they were now first in the line placing their orders. The bell above the door chimed breaking her from her stare. Turning around in hopes of it being Polly, (unfortunatly it wasn't) Piper spotted her brother and Larry enter. Larry is the first to spot Piper sitting alone and made his way over.

_''Hello again, Piper! I thought you were meeting a friend?'' _Larry said with a smile.

Danny over hears this and before Piper has a chance to answer, Danny shouts across the coffee shop, _''Aww, did little Pipey get stood up this morning?'' _And he laughed.

Piper's face immediately turned crimson with a blush. Even Larry looked embarassed for her.

_''Polly's running late, she should be here soon.'' _Piper tried to lessen the embarassment as everyone in the coffee shop stared at her.

_''Can i get you a coffee, Piper?'' _Larry offered with a smile.

Again, before Piper had a chance to speak, the raven haired beauty walked up to her with her wild haired friend.

_''Hey kid, anyone that stands you up is a fucking idiot!'' _The raven haired girl said with a wink.

Piper just stared at her for a few seconds, just taking in her beauty as green eyes met blue. Piper blushed as she said _''I wasn't stood up.''_

_''Don't worry Blondie, we've all been there.'' _Her friend said with a sympathetic smile.

Again, Danny shouts from across the room, _''Hey, Vause! Stay away from_ _my little sister, I'll be keeping an eye on you.'' _He winked at her then laughed in an attempt to cover his flirting.

_''Your eyes are always on me anyway, you creep!'' _She replied laughing. Then turned to her friend and said, _''Straight guys always think they can turn a lesbian.'' _They both laughed.

Danny seemed to be at a loss for words and started to blush.

_''In your dreams Danny-boy, the wet, sticky kind.'' _Replied the wild haired friend, both laughing hard.

The raven haired girl turned to Piper, _''See you around, kid.'' _She threw Piper a wink as her and her friend left the coffee shop.

Danny had turned crimson by this stage. Piper smiled to herself trying to hold in a laugh. 'A taste of you own medicine Danny.' Piper thought to herself.

Larry didn't know what to say, he just watched on quietly at everything that just happened.

Danny came marching over, coffee in hand, pulling Larry with him. _''Come on Larry, before we're late.'' _Cheeks still crimson.

_''Bye Piper!'' _Larry managed to shout as Danny dragged him out.

Piper sat in a daze trying to process what had just took place. 'I wonder what her name is... Vause? That's obviously her second name. ... Vause. Was she flirting with me? She winked at me, twice. She had to be flirting. She was even more beautiful up close. I could look into those green, emerald eyes all day. Someone like her couldn't possibly be flirting with me.' Piper was lost in her thoughts until the bell of the door chimed, she looked up spotting Polly.

_''Finally you're here, Polly!'' _Piper almost shouted.

_''Geez, what's gotten into you ? What did I miss?'' _Polly questioned.

_''A lot, Pol. You wouldn't believe me if i told you!'' _Piper laughed.

_''Ohh, I love goss!'' _Polly shrieked. _''Wait, you didn't order me a coffee?'' _Polly asked with an annoyed tone.

Piper rolled her eyes at this. _''Why don't you get us both a coffee, Pol? As you kept me waiting all morning and I'll fill you in on the way to school.'' _Piper said as more of a statement, rather than a question.

_''Deal, Pipe!'' _Polly said excitedly as she joined the line to order.

* * *

Alex and Nicky had just pulled into a space in the school parking lot, in Nicky's new electric blue, convertible Mercedes-Benz (a birthday present from her parents, who aren't around much.) Nicky comes from a very wealthy family, but money can't buy love (as Nicky learned the hard way.) Alex would rather be poor and have a mom that truly loves her than be filthy rich with no one around. The only person that Nicky has that cares about her (other than Alex) is Red, she runs the kitchen in the school cafeteria. Nicky calls her 'mom', even though she technically isn't (but it's the closest thing Nicky has to a real mom.)

Alex was lost in her thoughts, she couldn't get a certain blonde off her mind the entire car ride. 'I've never seen her around before. She doesn't look like a freshman, but I don't remember seeing her last year. I would have definitely remembered that beautiful face, those cute little dimples and those ocean blue eyes. Maybe she's a transfer? Unfortunately she's Danny's little sister, I can't stand that cocky, asshole.'

_''Here we are, Stretch.'' _Nicky informed her.

_''...'' _No reply.

'Pipey Chapman, that doesn't sound right.' Alex thought to herself.

_''Vause!'' _Nicky shouted, startling Alex from her thoughts.

_''Jesus, Nichols! What?'' _Alex replied annoyed.

_''You haven't heard a word I've said the whole car ride, now you're getting pissy with me? I don't think so, Vause!'' _Nicky said over dramatically with a smirk on her face.

_''Sorry, Nichols. What's up?'' _Alex replied feeling slightly guilty.

_''I was telling you about Morello.'' _Nicky said with a sad look on her face.

_''I thought things were good with you and Lorna? You guys have been hooking up all summer.'' _Alex questioned.

_''I know, right? But she calls me last night when I got home, telling me she can't do this anymore! That she wants to make it work with that Christopher asshole.'' _Nicky said with glassy eyes, tyring to avoid eye contact.

_''Christopher won't even give her the time of day. I give her a week, Nichols. Then she'll be back in your bed, wrapped up in your sticky sheets.'' _Alex finished her statement with a wink and a smirk present on her face.

_''God, I hope so!'' _Nicky replied with a hint of hope in her voice. _''Anyway_, _enough about me, Vause. What's got you day dreaming, huh? Excited to see Sylvie, you imagining fucking her in the janitor's supply closet?'' _Nicky asked laughing.

_'' Fuck no, Nichols! I'm trying to avoid Sylvie. Even though I told her that I don't do relationships, she still keeps trying to act like my girlfriend. She thinks that she can change me.'' _

_''Seriously? Everyone knows you're the fuck'em and leave'em type. But Sylvie's crazy, so watch out!'' _Nicky warned and laughed. _''So what's on your mind, then? Ohh, is it the cute little blonde from the coffee shop?'' _Nicky questioned while smirking.

_''I never knew Danny had a sister.'' _Alex tried to play it cool but her blush gave her away. Nicky could read Alex like a book.

_''Is the womanising, Alex Vause BLUSHING?'' _Nicky shouted dramatically.

_''Fuck off, Nichols!'' _Alex replied giving Nicky the middle finger.

_''I plan on throwing the party of the year this weekend. We'll discuss details later, spread the word, Vause. But you should totally invite her!'' _Nicky said with a wink, getting out of the car and heading towards the school building.

'That's not a bad idea, Nichols.' Alex thought to herself, getting out of the car and joining Nicky.

* * *

Piper had just finished filling Polly in on the events she missed that morning, while walking to school sipping their coffee's.

_''Omg Danny is such an asshole, a hot asshole. But an asshole none the less!'' _Polly said sympathetically.

_''And he called me Pipey... I fucking hate that childhood nickname!'' _Piper replied clearly annoyed.

_''On the brightside, Larry was totally flirting with you!'' _Polly excitedly stated with a wink.

_''Larry's a nice guy and all, but he's just not my type, Pol.'' _

_''Then what is your type, Piper?'' _Polly genuinely asked.

_''I don't know... Hot people.'' _Piper replied with a blush crossing her cheeks.

_''Hot... People?'' _Polly asked with a raised eyebrow.

_''Yeah, I, erm... I guess I like guys and girls.'' _Piper said nervously, awaiting her friends response.

_''That's cool, Pipe. As long as you're happy, I'm happy!'' _Polly smiled, and Piper felt a huge relief from her confession to her best friend.

_''On that note, who was the hot girl that was flirting with you earlier?'' _Polly questioned with a smirk.

_''I never said that she was hot, Pol.'' _Piper stated with a blush heating up her cheeks, again.

_''Well, from the way you're blushing right now and you were totally blushing when you were talking about her earlier, a best friend can tell, Piper.'' _Polly smirked.

_''Fuck off, Pol.'' _Piper said, blushing harder than before. _''Do you really think she was flirting with me?'' _Piper asked nervously.

_''Of course she was! I mean check out your new look, you look totally hot!'' _Polly stated with a smile.

Piper was wearing blue, skin tight, ripped jeans. A navy blue and white checkered shirt, buttoned down showing off her low cut, white tank top. Her blonde hair was perfectly straightened and her make-up was done to perfection. Finishing her look with dark, smokey eyes.

_''Thanks, Pol.'' _Piper blushed (again) at the compliment, (she wasn't used to receiving compliments like that... Usually it was, _''You look nice today'' _or _''I like what you did with your hair.'' _Hot was not a word used to describe her.)

_''Piper, you look like a hot lesbian!'' _Polly smirked playfully, adding a wink at the end.

_''I'm not a lesbian!'' _Piper stated.

_''Bisexual then, whatever!'' _Polly giggled.

_''Wait, what was it you wanted to tell me? The reason for you over sleeping and being late this morning.'' _Piper asked, feeling guilty that she totally forgot her best friends news.

_''I'll fill you in at lunch, Pipe.'' _Polly said with a big smile as they approached the school entrance, just in time for the first bell.

'This has definitely been an interesting start to sophomore year already.' Piper thought to herself as her and Polly walked towards their first class together.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, thanks for the positive comments. Now for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Piper and Polly were slightly late for school this morning (for reasons Piper still doesn't know, yet), they missed home room but made it in time for their first period. As it was only the first day back, the home room teacher (Mr Healy, who has always been unusually nice to Piper) didn't care. This was the first time Piper had ever been late in her whole school career, and it felt kind of good. 'No longer Miss goody-two shoes!' Piper thought to herself.

The first day back at school after summer break is usually easy; getting your new books, new teacher introductions (if there is any) and a brief description of the upcoming year's syllabus. Other than that, students are free to talk amongst themselves. The first class of the day usually consists of reconnecting with friends, warm embraces and kind words, (_''I've missed you so much_ _or I don't know how I survived all summer without you''_). The rest of the day is usually spent with friends sharing details of their summer breaks, as they move from class to class throughout the day.

Piper is sitting in class with Polly Harper (she's never far from her best friend), Lorna Morello (who moved here in middle school with a heavy Brooklyn accent. Lorna, Polly and Piper usually hang out as a little trio), Jessica Wedge (she's the bitch of the group. Piper isn't so fond of her), Sarah (she's stuck so far up Jessica's ass that surgery couldn't remove her. Piper never cared to learn her second name), finally Maritza Ramos and Marisol Gonzales (Marisol prefers to be called 'Flaca'. These two come as a pair, you never see one without the other).

Currently Jessica is telling Sarah in great detail, all about her (imaginary) summer flings in the Hamptons and Sarah is more invested with her every word, like a kid watching Saturday morning cartoons. While, Maritza and Flaca are discussing the pros and cons of starting their own YouTube channel giving make-up tutorials, (Flaca thinks the fame might be too much to handle, Maritza disagrees). Polly is glued to her phone, with a cheesy grin. ('I need to question Polly on this later,' Piper thinks to herself). Leaving Lorna and her to catch up.

''_Lorna, how's things with Christopher? Did you guys have a good summer together?'' _Piper asked with a smile.

''_Christopher and I kinda took a break at the start of summer. It's hard with the whole distance thing, you know? But we're totally gonna give it another go, he said he can't live without me… Ain't that so romantic''. _Lorna replied happily.

''_That sucks, but I'm glad you guys are gonna try to work it out. What did you end up doing all summer then?'' _Piper asked genuinely interested.

''_Oh, uhh I, erm, kinda made this new friend and we just hung out together all summer.'' _Lorna answered with a slight blush crossing her already rosy cheeks.

''_That's good, I'm glad you had someone to keep you company.'' _Piper smiled. _''Does your friend go to this school?'' _Piper questioned, still smiling.

''_Erm, yeah she does, but she's a junior.'' _Lorna answered while looking at the table.

''_Do I know her?'' _Piper asked, raising her eyebrow.

''_Erm, I don't know, maybe? You've probably seen her around'' _Lorna stated, avoiding eye contact.

'This conversation is like getting blood from a stone. What's Lorna trying to hide?' Piper thought to herself.

''_Are you gonna tell me her name? Or is it a big secret?'' _Piper laughed at her own joke.

''_Oh, yeah, um, it's Nicky… Nicky Nichols.'' _Lorna finally admitted, fidgeting nervously.

_''...''._ Piper had a blank expression on her face.

''_Oh that's, um… Awesome?'' _Piper replied, it sounding more like a question rather that a statement.

''_You don't know who Nicky is, do you?'' _Lorna laughed and smiled for the first time since this awkward conversation began.

''_Not a clue.'' _Piper started to laugh with her. The awkward mood finally cleared.

At the mention of Nicky's name, Polly tuned back into the conversation. _''Lorna wait, you're friends with Nicky Nichols?'' _Polly questioned.

''_Erm, yeah. Why?'' _Lorna looked like a deer caught in headlights.

''_Omg! This is HUGE for our social life! You HAVE to get us invited!'' _Polly whisper shouted excitedly. Earning weird looks from the rest of the class.

''_Invited to what?'' _Both Piper and Lorna asked, looking confused.

''_To Nicky's party this weekend, duh!'' _Polly stated like it was a widely known fact.

At the word 'party', the rest of the girls joined the conversation.

''_Yo Lorna, can you get us into a Nicky Nichols party?'' _Maritza asked excitedly.

''_You know, I heard that Nicky's parties are like crazy. People getting their stomach's pumped and shit… We HAVE to go!'' _Flaca excitedly informed the group.

''_Wait, isn't Nicky that Dyke with the bushy hair?'' _Jessica asked with disgust in her voice.

''_Eww, I don't wanna go to a lesbian fest!'' _Sarah replied, trying to climb a little further up Jessica's ass (not literally, obviously).

''_Bitch's, you can't just go around dissin' other people's sexuality, that shit ain't right!'' _Flaca snapped at Jessica and Sarah. (Piper secretly smiled to herself).

''_Uh huh… You preach it girl! Love is love!'' _Maritza shouted as she high fived Flaca.

Jessica sat silently, arms folded, her face red with anger. Sarah looked unimpressed by the previous conversation. Just by luck the bell rang, and everyone went their separate ways to their next classes.

* * *

Alex wasn't exactly popular; she had a small group of friends she was close with (although Nicky was still the only one that she would fully let in, she trusted Nicky with her life). As a kid, Alex never had many (any) friends growing up, this was before Nicky came along. With moving around a lot, always being the new kid in school (and the poor kid), Alex found it hard to fit in. She was never shy, always said what was on her mind (this wasn't always a good thing). Alex got bullied for being poor, the kids would make fun of her clothes (being too small or a few sizes too big, or her knock off 'adidas' trainers having 2 stripes instead of 3), tease her because her mom worked in a diner (normally with a couple of other jobs, as well) serving the rich kids their meals, groceries or whatever. Alex was usually glad when her mom lost a job and they got evicted, obviously she hated seeing her mom stress and worry over what they were going to do next (but it always meant a new start; new school, new possibilities, new friends, she always hoped). When Alex moved to Hartford with her mom, started Litchfield middle school and met Nicky; making her first friend (ever), that's when her life changed. Ever since, they've had this unbreakable bond!

So far this morning, Alex had caught up with most of her other friends during and in between classes. In home room she sat with Nicky (they're always together), Poussey Washington (she should technically be a sophomore but she's super smart, she got moved up a grade, making her a junior. Alex and her have a lot in common; from similar reading material to girls they like), Tasha Jefferson (she's known as Taystee! Poussey and her are best friends and they're hilarious together), Cindy Hayes (everyone calls her Black Cindy, although I've never met white Cindy) and Suzanne Warren (Alex isn't exactly 'friends' with her. Taystee took Suzanne under her wing in freshman year and now everyone in the group looks out for her. Alex would never tell her that they weren't actually 'friends', I mean, she's called 'Crazy Eyes' for a reason).

The next few classes were a mixture of sitting with Nicky (not that she done anything other than nap all morning, then woke up just in time to shuffle to the next class), Tricia Miller (a white girl with blonde cornrows and a neck tattoo, she looked tough but deep down she was a softie. Tricia was another openly gay member of the lesbian club at Litchfield) and Carrie Black (NEVER call her Carrie, she preferred (demanded) to be called Big Boo. Nicky learned this lesson the hard way in their freshman year; poor Nicky ended up in the nurse's office with a black eye and busted lip. Boo was a proud, butch lesbian, she even had 'butch' tattooed on her forearm).

Now it was the class before lunch, Alex was leaned back in her chair, feet resting on the desk, reading a book. Nicky was sat beside her with her head on the desk, using her arms as pillows taking another nap. Alex set her book down and poked Nicky in the side. Nicky didn't move, so Alex decided to shove her, which startled her awake, almost knocking her off the chair as Alex laughed loudly.

''_The fuck, Vause? If this is your way of trying to get into my pants, let me tell you now it ain't working.'' _Nicky stated, dramatic as ever.

''_No thanks, Nichols! I'll pass, I know where you've been.'' _Alex replied laughing.

''_As your wing woman, sometimes you gotta take one for the team.'' _Nicky said with a smirk.

''_Take one for the team? More like take what you can get!'' _Alex laughed louder, watching the smirk disappear from Nicky's face.

''_Did you wake me up just to insult me, Vause? Or was there a reason?'' _Nicky asked with a raised eyebrow. Unamused that her banter had backfired.

''_Insulting you is just an added perk'' _Alex winked at Nicky._ ''But yeah actually, so what's the deal with the party?'' _Alex asked.

''_The usual, Vause. Friday night, Nichols residence, booze is supplied but bringing your own is encouraged, pot is also encouraged, and girls… Lots of girls. Blondie included!'' _Nicky threw Alex a wink.

''_You inviting Lorna to the party, Nichols?'' _Alex asked curiously.

''_The thought of her drunk all over some dude, makes me wanna hurl. But the idea of her drunk all over me, that one I can live with… So, I don't know, Vause!'' _Nicky faked a smile, but her eyes told a different story.

''_If she shows up, great. If not, there'll be plenty of other girls to choose from to keep your bed warm, Nicky.'' _Alex replied with a friendly smile.

''_Yeah, I guess so, Vause. So, when the fuck is lunch? I'm fucking starving here!'' _Nicky said changing the subject.

Before Alex could answer her question the bell ring, indicating it was finally lunch break. 'I wonder if I'm gonna see that cute little blonde, again?' Alex thought to herself as she packed her book into her backpack, making her way to the cafeteria with Nicky beside her.

* * *

Piper, Polly and Lorna had just sat down together with their lunch trays, at a table near the entrance to the cafeteria. Piper was scanning the room, looking for a certain raven haired girl when Polly broke her from her staring.

''_Pipe! Are you even listening to me?'' _Polly asked annoyed while Lorna chuckled at her.

''_Sorry, Pol… What were you saying?'' _Piper asked slightly blushing that she got caught not paying attention.

''_So, the reason that I made us late this morning… I met a guy!'' _Polly's smile beamed as she finally revealed her secret.

''_Ohhh, tell us more!'' _Lorna replied excitedly.

''_Who is he, Pol? Does he go here? How'd you guys meet'' _Piper questioned, excited for her best friend.

''_His name's Pete and yes, he's a junior here. So, I went to the movies with Jessica and Sarah at the weekend… And before you give me shit for going with them, Piper! You were away visiting your grandmother. Anyway, he gave me free popcorn and as we were leaving the theatre after the movie, he asked for my number. We've been talking ever since!'' _Polly couldn't hide the smile on her face.

''_That's so sweet Polly! I'm happy for you guys!'' _Lorna almost shouted with excitement.

''_That's amazing, Pol. I'm so happy for you! But how does that explain you making us late?'' _Piper asked with a confused expression.

''_Because we were up late last night talking on the phone and when we hung up, we continued texting most of the night… Duh!'' _Polly explained as if this was the most obvious answer in the world.

''_So, if he's a junior is that how you knew earlier that Nicky was throwing a party?'' _Lorna asked with a blank expression.

''_I wondered why you were smiling at your phone and how you knew about the party and we didn't, considering you haven't left my side all day. Always first to know the gossip, Pol'' _Piper laughed.

''_Speaking of leaving your side, Pete texted asking me to meet him before lunch ends. So, I gotta go guys. See you later.'' _Polly smiled as she got up, disposed of her tray and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Nicky came marching into the cafeteria, heading straight for the kitchen with Alex following behind.

''_Ma!'' _Nicky shouted as soon as she seen Red.

''_My dear, little Nicky!'' _Red couldn't hide the smile on her face and grabbed Nicky in a tight embrace.

''_How've you been, Ma? How's your day going so far? Any troublemakers?''_

''_Nicky, always full of questions.'' _Red laughed._ ''I've missed you!'' _She hugged Nicky again, like a loving mother would do after a few days of absence from their child.

''_I've missed you too, Ma!'' _Nicky smiled a heartfelt smile, still hugging Red.

''_Alex, how are you? Keeping this one out of trouble, I hope?'' _Red asked as she broke the embrace with Nicky to give Alex a quick hug.

''_I'm good thanks, Red. I hope you're keeping well. And I'm trying to keep her out of trouble, but it's a day's work.'' _Alex and Red laughed.

''_I'm sure it is! Now go, get something to eat, on the house of course! You're both too skinny!'' _Red demanded in a loving way, with another quick hug for her girls before they both left.

* * *

Alex and Nicky grabbed their (free) lunch's (thanks to Red) and were looking for their friends, in the crowded cafeteria. That's when Alex spots her golden hair, she's sitting at an empty table except for a petit, brown haired girl (who has her back turned to them). Nicky follows Alex's line of sight and spots her too, a mischievous grin crossing her face as she makes her way over to the blonde.

''_Hey, Blondie! Did you recover from this morning?'' _Nicky asked as she laughed.

Piper stopped her conversation mid-sentence at the wild haired woman's interruption. That's when Nicky finally laid eyes on Lorna, who was avoiding making eye contact with her. Lorna just stared at Piper with a look of jealousy.

''_Piper, I thought you didn't know Nicky?_'' Lorna asked with a jealous tone.

''_I don't, Lorna!'' _Piper answered honestly.

''_Blondie, let me officially introduce myself. I'm Nicky Nichols.'' _She smiled as she picked up on Lorna's obvious jealousy.

Before Piper had a chance to acknowledge Nicky's introduction and make one of her own, Lorna snapped!

''_You fucked her and you didn't even take the time to ask her name? I can't fucking believe you, Piper!'' _Lorna shouted angrily, causing a scene in the cafeteria.

''_What? Lorna, NO! This is a HUGE misunderstanding_!'' Piper raised her voice trying to stop her but it was too late, Lorna grabbed her tray, threw it in the trash and stormed out.

''_What the fuck?'' _Piper asked more to herself than anyone. Just as she was about to get up, Nicky stopped her.

''_I got it, Blondie! You stay here, it's my mess to clean up!'' _Nicky quickly said as she ran after Lorna, lunch tray still in her hands.

Piper sat frozen for a few seconds, trying to process what had just happened. That's when Piper noticed the raven haired girl standing there, behind where Nicky (as she had just learnt) was just standing. Suddenly all thoughts of Lorna and Nicky forgotten (momentarily).

''_Lesbian drama!'' _She chuckled. _''Hey, I'm Alex.'' _She said as she flashed a cocky smile.

''_Hey, Alex. I'm Piper, it's nice to finally meet you.'' _She replied with a smile and a hint of a blush warming her cheeks.

''_Yes, it is, Piper Chapman. I've been wanting to know your name all day.'' _Alex winked at Piper, making her blush harder.

''_So, you've been thinking about me all day, have you?'' _Piper flirted back with a smile.

''_Wouldn't you like to know, kid.'' _Alex flirted back with a smirk on her face.

''_Why don't you take a seat?'' _Piper asked with a shy smile, as Alex sat in the seat opposite her.

''_So, Piper… Nicky's throwing this party on Friday night, you should come.'' _Alex flashed her cocky smile; this was a statement not a question.

''_I'd love to, Alex.'' _Piper flashed a genuine smile.

''_Great, kid! It's gonna be a crazy night.'' _Alex smiled back at her as she started to eat her lunch.

Piper was picking through her lunch leftovers (no intention of actually eating it), more to keep her hands busy than anything, as she secretly stole glances at Alex. Little did she know, Alex was doing the same thing, in between bites of her own lunch.

'Will Friday be a date? Can a party even be considered as a date? I'm jumping ahead of myself; she never even mentioned the word 'date'! She probably only invited me because she feels sorry for me, thinking I got stood up this morning. It's only counted as a date if she picks me up and I'm meeting her there… Wherever 'there' is?' Piper was so lost in her thought that Alex had long finished eating, with her tray pushed to the side.

''_Alex, where does Nicky live?'' _

Alex reached into her leather jacket and pulled out her phone, handing it to the blonde. Piper accepted the phone with a confused look, raising her eyebrow. Alex smiled at her cute expression.

''_Put your number in, kid. I'll text you the address.'' _Alex told her while raising her eyebrow back at Piper.

Piper done as she was told, handing the phone back to Alex as she smiled shyly. 'The way she raised her eyebrow, that was so hot!' Piper thought to herself. Just as she was starting to get lost in her thoughts the bell rang, informing everyone that the lunch break was over.

''_I better get to class. Bye Alex.'' _Piper smiled sweetly.

''_See you around, Piper Chapman.''_ Alex replied with a smile

* * *

Nicky ran down the hallway after Lorna, still holding her lunch tray and spotted her heading into the girl's bathroom. She followed her in, abandoning the unwanted (being lovesick makes you lose your appetite) tray on the bench. There were a few young girls standing around, leaning against walls while others were touching up their lip-gloss at the mirrors. Lorna was nowhere to be seen.

''_Hey, freshmen! Get the fuck out!'' _Nicky yelled at the girls.

Some of the girls physically jumped at the loud intrusion, the rest just looked startled. But they all stood there frozen to the spot, looking at Nicky.

''_Are you all fucking deaf? I said get out! NOW!'' _Nicky yelled louder than before, making all the young girls scatter immediately.

''_Fuck off, Nicky!'' _Lorna shouted from inside the bathroom stall.

''_Come on, Lorna! Come out and talk to me… Please?'' _Nicky stood at the other side of the stall door, leaning against it, trying to persuade Lorna.

''_No, Nicky! I don't trust you, anymore!'' _Lorna shouted with a shaky voice.

''_Lorna, this is a total misunderstanding. Please open the door and talk to me. Please baby?'' _Nicky was leaning on the door with her head resting against it, hands either side, begging.

''_Don't you dare 'baby' me, Nicky! You fucked one of my best friends the morning after we broke up? You're a fucking pig!'' _Lorna yelled angrily, opening the stall door with so much force that Nicky fell onto her.

Their eyes finally met, green meeting brown for the first time since they broke up. They both had tears running down their faces as they looked into each other's watery eyes... Nicky was the one to break the stare, after a few minutes of silently, observing the other.

''_Lorna, I never fucked Blondie. I haven't fucked anyone other than you, all summer. I'd never even seen her until this morning in the coffee shop with Alex. Chapman's brother was giving her a hard time about getting stood up, in front of everyone! We only talked to Piper to cheer her up, she was so embarrassed, well, Vause was flirting with her. But that was it! I only went over to talk to her earlier to invite her to the party, for Vause. You're the only girl I want, Lorna. Don't give up on us babe.'' _Nicky had tears pooling in her eyes, threatening to fall, by the end of her speech. She had never been more open and honest to anyone before and that scared her. (Lorna has the power to break her heart. A heart that she always kept locked away). Nicky nervously awaited Lorna's response.

Seconds after Nicky poured her heart out to Lorna, the bell rang, meaning lunch was over. The bathroom was uncomfortably silent as Lorna and Nicky stared into each other's eyes. Outside in the hallway, was filled with loud footsteps of students making their way to class and snippets of different conversations as people passed the bathroom.

''_Nicky I gotta get to class!'' _Lorna said as she pushed past Nicky and headed for the door, stomping on Nicky's heart in the process (breaking it into thousands of tiny, unfixable, little pieces).

* * *

_**Text message: Monday 7th September - 1:32pm**_

**UNKNOWN**

_[Hey, kid. You free to meet for coffee tomorrow, after school? Promise I won't stand you up ;) __Alex X]_

**PIPER**

_[Are you asking me on a date, Alex? X]_

**ALEX**

_[Only if your answer is yes, kid X] _

**PIPER**

_[Yes __:) X]_

_[Also, I wasn't stood up this morning X]_

**ALEX**

_[Do you always go for coffee alone? X]_

**PIPER**

_[Polly was running late this morning, but she showed up after you guys left X]_

**ALEX**

_[That's convenient, kid. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me ;)__ X]_

* * *

While sitting in her next class, alone (other than a few random students, not even the teacher had arrived yet) arms leaning on a desk, staring (smiling like an idiot) at her phone. Piper was texting with Alex; she was about to reply to Alex's last teasing text as she seen a figure appear beside her. Piper looked up to see a teary-eyed Lorna with mascara running down her cheeks, she quickly put her phone back into her pocket, texting (temporarily) forgotten.

''_Lorna, are you okay?'' _Piper worriedly looked at her friend._ ''Look, I'm so sorry! But there's been a big misunderstanding, you've got it all wrong! I ne…''_

Piper didn't have time to finish her rambling apology as Lorna cut her off.

''_Piper! It's okay, Nicky explained it to me. Look, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have snapped at you like that in the cafeteria. It had nothing to do with you, it's my own mess.'' _Lorna explained with sadness in her eyes.

''_It's fine, Lorna, don't worry about it. We've all had days like that.'' _Piper smiled at her. _''Do you want to talk about it?'' _Piper smiled sweetly.

''_Can you keep a secret, Piper?'' _Lorna asked nervously.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 completed! Left it on a cliff hanger, so stay tuned. I'm going to start working on the next chapter straight away, I'll try to update regularly, I know how awful it is waiting months (sometimes years) on a story. I wasn't sure if this story was going to be any good or not, being a first-time writer but your comments and follows really inspired me to keep going! Thank you so much for the lovely comments, it means a lot guys :) **__**Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys :) **__**Ready for the next instalment? I continued right where I left off last time. Well, here it is. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Before Piper had time to think about her actions (which is very rare for her), she put on her backpack, grabbed Lorna by the hand and quickly left the classroom. Lorna had a look of confusion across her face as she was being dragged down the empty hallway.

''_Piper, where are we going?''_ Lorna asked confused.

Suddenly, Piper stopped abruptly, making Lorna collide into the back of her, almost knocking the pair over.

''_Piper! What the fuck?''_ Lorna snapped slightly annoyed.

''_I don't know where to go, I've never skipped class before_.'' Piper admitted with a look of innocence.

''_It's okay, hon. Come on, follow me!''_ Lorna replied feeling guilty for snapping at Piper (again today) when all she was trying to do was help.

Lorna grabbed Piper by the hand this time, leading her to the girl's bathroom (the same bathroom where she had broken Nicky's heart, moments before). Pausing outside the door, she looked at Piper with sadness in her eyes.

''_I can't go in there!''_ Lorna whispered quietly, more just admitting it to herself, but Piper heard her.

''_I've got an idea! Come with me.''_ Piper said as she turned on her heel, pulling a devastated Lorna with her.

* * *

Alex is still in the cafeteria, sitting at the table where Piper had been less than 10 minutes ago. Looking at her phone, waiting on a reply from the blonde, when her phone buzzed with a new text.

_**Text message: Monday 7th September – 1:38pm**_

**NICHOLS**

_[Hey, I'm cutting out early today... Up for a smoke?]_

**VAUSE**

_[Sure, Nichols! You at our spot?]_

**NICHOLS**

_[Yeah, meet you there!]_

It wasn't unusual for Alex and Nicky to skip the odd class and occasionally cut out of school early. But after witnessing the events between Nicky and Lorna in the cafeteria, Alex knew something more than boredom was wrong this time (she knew her best friend was already hurting over Lorna). 'Fucking straight girls!' Alex thought to herself as she headed to meet Nicky.

* * *

Piper and Lorna silently walked out of the school building through the back way and headed towards the large sports area. They could see that the football field, bleachers, baseball field and running track (Piper's favourite place) were all empty, meaning that there was currently no gym class on.

''_So, where are we going, Piper?''_ Lorna asked as they kept walking.

''_I thought we could walk around the track and talk. That's where I always go, when I need to clear my head.''_ Piper shared with a small smile.

''_Okay, that sounds like just what I need. Thanks, Piper.''_ Lorna smiled.

Both girls walked in silence until they reached the track, occasionally looking at the other with a small smile.

''_I don't know where to start.''_ Lorna finally broke the silence.

''_Why don't you start from the beginning? Tell me about your summer, with Nicky.''_ Piper asked sweetly.

''_Okay, erm, so, Christopher and I had just broken up and I was heartbroken. And when I'm sad, I eat! I was really craving a hamburger and some chilli cheese fries, something greasy, you know? I mean, I had just lost my boyfriend so who cares if I got fat? No one's was gonna be looking at me anyway! So, I went to Wendy's diner and that's when I first met Nicky.''_ Lorna caught her breath as she finished her speech.

''_Okay, then what happened?''_ Piper questioned.

''_So, I was sitting in a booth waiting on my food, when Nicky comes over and starts talking to me. Saying that I was too pretty to be sitting alone, so she was gonna join me and she did. We shared my chilli cheese fries.'' _Lorna smiled at the memory._ ''She kept flirting with me, which made me feel really good, you know? But we also talked, like REALLY talked. Nicky showed me a side of her that she don't show no one, not even Vause! She even paid for my food, ain't that so sweet? Then I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. I went back the next day and it was the same sorta thing, only she asked for my number and I gave it to her. We done that all summer, more or less and before I knew it, summer was over.'' _Lorna smiled as she recapped her summer to Piper, trying to read her expression.

'So, Lorna knows Alex? I must remember to ask her about this later.' Piper thought to herself.

''_That's really sweet, Lorna.''_ Piper smiled at her. _''But was it just friendship with Nicky? I mean, I know that she's gay.'' _Piper's face dropped, due to her waspy, upbringing, at the realisation of what she had just asked Lorna (goddamn foot in the mouth disease). _''Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, not that I'm saying you're gay, either! I mean, you can totally be friends with a lesbian, without being a lesbian yourself… I just mea…'' Piper was rambling fast, her face crimson, when Lorna cut her off._

''_Piper, stop! Take a breath.'' _Lorna let out a laugh (for the first time since lunch break)._ ''You never answered my question, earlier.'' _

''_What question?'' _Piper asked, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

''_Can you keep a secret?'' _Lorna asked with a look of nervousness.

''_Yes, of course!'' _Piper answered honestly.

* * *

Nicky was standing under the bleachers, pacing back and forth, waiting for Alex, chain smoking cigarettes (something she always done when she was feeling emotional; when she felt upset, angry or nervous, she smoked… a lot!).

A few minutes (and another cigarette) later, Alex ducked under the bleachers, making her way to Nicky. The pair just silently, stared at each other, unsure of what to say or how to start the conversation. Alex and Nicky both had a tough exterior (they both played the badass part very well), but deep down they were sensitive (not that either would admit it). Alex was the one to break the silence, she decided to ease into the conversation and give Nicky time to calm down before they talked.

''_So, I got the papers, if you got the weed, Nichols?''_ Alex smirked as she pulled rolling papers from her backpack.

''_Yeah, here… Roll that shit, Vause!''_ Nicky said as she threw Alex the bag of weed.

''_Toss me a cigarette too, Nichols!''_ Alex said as she sat down on the ground, crossing her legs.

''_You going soft on me, Vause? Can't hack a blunt anymore?''_ Nicky laughed as she threw Alex a cigarette and lit up another one to smoke.

''_Some of us gotta work later… We can't all be rich, Nichols.''_ Alex joked as she winked at Nicky, continuing to roll the joint.

''_For a mom like yours, Alex… I'd give you all my money!''_ She said honestly with a heartfelt smile (Nicky almost never used first names, but when she did, you knew she was serious).

''_You know that my mom already considers you her 'adopted' daughter, Nicky.''_ Alex replied, returning the heartfelt smile.

''_So, you're working later, Vause?'' _Nicky asked changing the subject as she stubbed out her cigarette with her shoe, disappointed at the thought of spending the evening home alone.

''_Yeah… But you're gonna come hang out though, right?'' _She asked with a smile, seeing Nicky's disappointed face.

''_Yeah, totally! I'll give you a ride to work.''_ Nicky said smiling. _''So, you done_ _rolling that thing or what, Stretch?''_ Nicky asked with a shit-eating grin.

''_Yeah, here! Do the honours, Nichols.''_ Alex said as she handed the joint to Nicky as she stood up. _''My ass hurts, how about we sit ON the bleachers, instead of under them?''_

The pair ducked under the bleachers, walked around and sat down as Nicky lit up the joint, taking a long drag. There was a comfortable silence as they sat passing the joint back and forth, smoking.

''_You okay, Nicky? What happened with Lorna?'' _Alex asked gently.

''_Well, you were there, obviously you heard what happened in the cafeteria… So, I followed her to the girl's bathroom, Lorna had locked herself in a stall, I told her it was a huge misunderstanding with Blondie, she came out and I totally confessed my feelings for her. I told her that she was the only girl for me and practically begged her, to give us another chance. She said she had to go to class and walked away… Lorna just WALKED AWAY.'' _Nicky had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall as she looked down at the ground.

''_Nicky… I wish I knew what to say, but I'm pretty much the master of handling things completely wrong. Straight girls, they fuck you over every time!''_ Alex said with a heart-warming smile.

* * *

Piper and Lorna were still slowly walking around the track, at a leisurely pace. Lorna had a serious expression on her face as she was trying to process her thoughts. Piper didn't want to rush her, so she just walked quietly beside her, giving Lorna time to think.

''_Nicky and I had been hanging out for a couple of weeks, we'd gotten real close. Then one day, she just kissed me… And I liked it! Eventually, kissing lead to some other stuff and I liked it too. She made me feel things I never felt before.''_ Lorna admitted with a blush heating her rosy cheeks. _''But then summer ended, and school was starting back, so I broke_ _it off with her… Last night! Now I'm confused and scared.''_ Lorna said with sadness in her eyes.

''_Are you scared of getting your heart broke, again?''_ Piper asked with a gently expression.

''_No, it's not that… I mean, Christopher broke my heart and I got over that. I think I'm falling for Nicky and that confuses me. I really like Nicky, but I like_ _guys too, you know? You can't like both, it has to be one or the other, right?_'' Lorna looked so confused.

''_I think if you like someone, it doesn't matter their gender. Love is love, Lorna!''_ Piper smiled a reassuring smile. _''You can like both guys AND girls… I do.''_ Piper admitted to her friend.

At Piper's admission, Lorna finally made eye contact with her.

''_You do?''_ Lorna questioned.

''_Yeah, I do. I mean, I've been out with guys before and I liked it. But I've always found girls beautiful. I've never been with a girl before, but I think I'd like to.''_ Piper admitted with a blush colouring her cheeks.

''_That's great, hon. I'm glad I can talk to someone about this, that actually understands.''_ Lorna replied with a genuine smile. _''But I think I fucked it all_ _up!''_ Lorna said as her smile disappeared.

''_People make mistakes, Lorna. You can fix it with Nicky. You just need to talk to her!''_ Piper reassured her friend with a smile. _''But first, let's fix your panda eyes. Come on, let's sit on the bleachers and I'll fix your make-up.''_ Piper laughed as they headed to take a seat.

* * *

Alex and Nicky were comfortably, stretched across the bleachers, enjoying their high (joint smoked long ago). Nicky looks across the field, seeing to girls approaching in the distance.

''_Hey, Vause! Who's that, over there?''_ Nicky asked as she nodded her head in the direction of the girls.

''_You're asking me, Nichols… You know I'm blind, right?'' _Alex laughed as she looked to where Nicky had pointed, squinting her eyes (not that it made a difference as she couldn't see that far anyway).

As the girls got closer (close enough to see their faces), realisation dawned across Nicky's face.

''_Oh fuck!''_ Nicky said in a panic as she sat up quickly.

''_What, Nichols? Who is it?''_ Alex asked as she sat up, slightly panicked as she thought they were going to get caught for skipping class.

''_It's Morello and Blondie!''_ Nicky answered anxiously.

* * *

As Piper and Lorna headed towards the bleachers, she could see two students but couldn't make out who they were. 'At least we're not the only ones skipping class.' Piper thought to herself. As they got closer, Piper recognised who they were (Nicky's wild mane of hair was unmistakable, even from a distance, and across from her lay Alex). 'Even just laying across the bleachers she looks beautiful.' Piper thought.

''_Looks like you'll be able to get everything sorted with Nicky, sooner than you thought.''_ Piper smiled at Lorna as she nodded her head towards the bleachers.

''_Oh my god, Piper! Nicky can't see me looking like this, she'll never take me back… I look a mess! Help me!''_ Lorna squealed in a panic, grabbing Piper's arm, turning towards her.

''_It's okay, Lorna. I have some make-up wipes in my backpack, and we can just touch up your mascara.''_ Piper reassured her friend as she got out the wipes and her little pink make-up bag.

After wiping the streaky mascara from under her eyes and down her cheeks, reapplying new mascara and topping up her ruby red lipstick, Lorna was ready to face Nicky and made her way over with Piper following closely behind.

As Lorna got closer to an anxious looking Nicky, her own nerves kicked in.

''_Hey Nicky, look, um, can we maybe, erm, go somewhere and talk?''_ Lorna nervously asked.

Nicky was slightly surprised at the request and turn of events in the past half hour but anxiously agreed anyway. Piper and Alex silently watched the interaction between the two.

_''Yeah sure, Morello. Let's take a walk.''_

Nicky and Lorna walked side by side, back towards the track, where Lorna and Piper had just come from.

* * *

Alex sat on the second row of the bleachers as Piper stood awkwardly below her. They stared silently at each other until Alex broke the silence.

''_Hey kid, take a seat.''_ Alex smiled invitingly.

Piper made her way up to Alex and sat next to her.

''_Hey, Alex.''_ Piper smiled back shyly.

''_Running into each other three times in one day, that's what some people would call fate.'' _Alex said with a wink as she turned her body, so she was facing Piper.

''_Are you not one of those people? Don't tell me that you don't believe in fate, Alex?''_ Piper questioned with a smile.

''_I believe that everything happens for a reason, Piper. Even if we hadn't of met this morning or met under different circumstances, we'd still be sitting here together, right now.'' _Alex flashed a cocky smile.

''_So... Does that mean that you didn't just invite me to Nicky's party out of pity?''_ Piper asked shyly.

''_Piper, pity isn't one of the things I feel for you.''_ Alex replied honestly.

''_How do you feel about me?''_ Piper asked with a sweet smile.

''_I like you, Piper. You're different.''_ Alex answered with a shy smile as she fixed her glasses (that didn't really need fixing).

''_I like you too, Alex.''_ Piper replied with a slight blush.

Alex scooted closer towards Piper, licking her lips as they stare into each other's eyes, she glances down at Piper's lips as she slowly leans forward. She glances back up to Piper's eyes for reassurance, a silent question, 'is this okay?'. Piper answers by closing the gap between them. The kiss is soft and sweet. The first kiss becomes another, then another as Alex gently cups Piper's cheek, her other hand resting on her hip. Piper responds by cupping the back of Alex's head, running her fingers through soft, raven hair while deepening the kiss, this makes Alex smile into their kiss. Too soon the kiss ends, as the girls break for some much-needed air. Alex rests her forehead against Piper's, both breathing heavily as green emerald eyes meet ocean blue.

''_Wow!''_ Piper said as she broke the silence, still trying to slow down her breathing.

''_Wow is right, kid!'' _Alex said in a raspier than usual voice, struggling to control her breathing.

* * *

Nicky and Lorna were slowly walking around the track, an awkward silence in the air.

''_So, what did you wanna talk about, Morello?''_ Nicky asked with a slight attitude.

''_Nicky, I'm sorry!''_ Lorna said as she stopped walking, grabbing Nicky's arm and turning towards her.

''_You're gonna have to be more specific, Lorna._'' Nicky replied trying to hide a smirk.

''_I'm sorry about everything, okay? I shouldn't have broken up with you, especially over a phone call and I shouldn't have walked away from you in the bathroom… Did you really mean what you said earlier, Nicky?''_ Lorna asked nervously, waiting for Nicky's response.

''_Of course, I did babe! I want us to try again. I really like you… I think I'm falling for you, Lorna.''_ Nicky was nervous about opening up to Lorna again, especially as it hadn't worked out so well earlier (she wiped her sweaty hands on her pants). She gently held Lorna's hands, intertwining their fingers as she looked into her eyes.

''_I'm falling for you too, Nicky. I wanna be with you! I was just scared of what people would think of me, dating a girl.''_ Lorna replied honestly with glassy eyes.

''_Babe, I'm not trying to pressure you into anything, if you wanna keep this _(she pointed to herself then Lorna)_ between us, that's okay. Well, except for Vause!'' _Nicky answered with a smile.

''_No, Nicky. I don't wanna hide our relationship. I talked with Piper earlier and she made me feel better about everything. She was the one that told me to fix it with you.'' _Lorna smiled a reassuring smile.

''_Remind me later to thank Blondie!''_ Nicky said with a big smile as she leaned into kiss Lorna.

The kiss started soft but was soon filled with passion as Nicky cupped Lorna's cheeks with both hands and Lorna linked her hands around Nicky's neck. They kissed like this, for a few minutes until the need for air became too much.

''_We should get back to Piper and Alex. Come on, Nicky.''_ Lorna informed her as they held hands, walking back to their friends.

''_I don't think Vause would care if we ever come back!''_ Nicky replied with a laugh.

* * *

Alex didn't want to rush things with Piper; like she said, she was different. This is totally new territory for Alex (normally by now, she would have fucked the girl), she wasn't a relationship kind of girl, the closest thing to a relationship she's had was a regular fuck buddy (even they didn't last long as she got bored easily). Alex was a total player, she didn't go on dates, she was the hook up type, the fuck them and leave them type, she never stayed to the next morning and she certainly didn't do after sex cuddles. One-night stands were her thing and she never felt the need to change that, for anyone… That was until now. There was something different about Piper (Alex didn't know what), but she wanted to find out.

Alex and Piper hadn't moved much from their previous position earlier, only to share a few more quick kisses. Their current kiss was getting heated as Piper moved to straddle Alex's lap, in return Alex's hands found their way to cup Piper's ass, a moan of appreciation could be heard, and neither was sure who it came from. Unaware to the girls in the middle of their heated make out session, Nicky and Lorna were standing at the bottom of the bleachers staring wide-eyed.

''_Hey, guys! No fucking on the bleachers… That's where I nap!_'' Nicky laughed loudly at her own joke.

''_Although, I bet it's not the first time... Is it, Vause?'' _Lorna joined in on the teasing.

At the sound of the loud intrusion from their friends, Piper and Alex abruptly broke their kiss, but stayed close to each other. Piper's face was crimson as she hid in the crook of Alex's neck. Alex couldn't hide the grin on her face as she gave her friends the middle finger.

''_Oh god!''_ Piper mumbled into Alex's neck and Alex could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks as she kissed the top of her head.

''_How about we get out of here? There's not much point going to the last class. Unless you two need me to hose you both down?'' _Nicky said as she laughed hard.

''_Shotgun!''_ Lorna called loudly.

''_Yeah babe… I don't think Vause is gonna complain about being stuck in the back seat with Blondie.''_ Nicky whispered to Lorna as she put her arm around her, heading towards her car.

* * *

Piper was filled with adrenalin and an excited energy as they got into Nicky's car and left the school parking lot (during school hours, for a reason other than sickness). This was the first time in her life that she had done something spontaneous and fun and it filled her with so much excitement. Sitting in the backseat with Alex's arm around her, filled her with a whole kind of different excitement. 'I can't believe I made out with the hottest girl in school… And it was amazing! She made me feel things I've never felt with any of the guys I've dated. Now she's sitting here with her arm around me… I can feel the butterflies fluttering in my tummy.' Piper was lost in her thoughts as she watched the streets blur past from the window.

''_CHAPMAN!''_ Nicky shouted loudly, trying to get Piper's attention.

''_Sorry, what?''_ Piper asked innocently blushing.

''_I SAID, are you cool if we hang out at my place? Jesus! What's Vause doing to you back there?''_ Nicky asked as she chuckled.

''_Nicky!''_ Alex said in a warning tone. 'Nicky's going too far with the sex jokes! I don't wanna scare Piper off. Of course, I wanna fuck her, she's beautiful, how could anyone not want to? But for once I wanna take things slow, I actually like this girl.' Alex thought to herself.

''_Yeah Nicky, your place is fine.''_ Piper smiled as she answered.

* * *

Piper felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, so she took it out to have a look.

_**9 NEW MESSAGES - POLLY**_

_**Text message: Monday 7th September – 1:46pm**_

**POLLY**

_[Hey Pipe, I have so much to tell u when I see u next class :)__]_

_[I'm so bored without u! I wish u were in my science class :/]_

**POLLY – 1:52pm**

_[Hello?]_

**POLLY – 1:59pm**

_[Pipe?]_

**POLLY – 2:07pm**

_[I guess your teacher is starting off the year with a strict no phone policy. I'll talk to u next class :)__]_

**POLLY – 2:35pm**

_[It's not often that I'm in class before u, miss goody-two shoes LOL. Hurry up! You have 5 minutes before ur 1st tardy… EVER LOL]_

**POLLY – 2:41pm**

_[Where are u?]_

**POLLY – 2:43pm**

_[PIPER!]_

**POLLY – 2:45pm**

_[WHAT THE FUCK PIPER! ANSWER ME!]_

**PIPER – 2:47pm**

_[Sorry Polly! I didn't feel my phone vibrate… Something came up, so I skipped class. But everything's okay. I'll call you later]_

**POLLY – 2:49pm**

_[Late, skipping class and lesbian; all in 1 day :O Where is Piper & what have u done with her? LOL]_

_[Fine bitch! But u BETTER call me later]_

**PIPER – 2:51pm**

_[Haha! Funny Pol (sarcasm). I'll call you when I'm home]_

* * *

Piper put her phone back into her pocket, ready to join into the conversation again, when Alex leaned closer to her; she could feel Alex's breath on her ear, making her shiver.

''_You okay babe?''_ Alex asked gently.

''_Yeah, Sorry! Polly was freaking out because I skipped class, she thought I'd been kidnapped or something.''_ Piper said with a small laugh.

''_Do you not normally skip class?''_ Alex asked with a smile.

''_No… Never.''_ Piper said with a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

''_Have I corrupted you, Piper?''_ Alex questioned with the raise of an eyebrow.

''_You can corrupt me all you want!''_ Piper replied biting her bottom lip.

Alex leaned in and closed the gap between them, connecting their lips. Piper wasted no time, kissing her back as Alex cupped her cheek. Piper's fingers tangled with the hair at the back of Alex's head, pulling her mouth roughly into her own, deepening the kiss. Alex's tongue gently runs across Piper's bottom lip asking for entry, and Piper is all too willing to grant it. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths, battling for dominance.

''_HEY! There will be no tongue fucking, or any other kind of fucking in my backseat! I haven't even christened it yet!''_ Nicky shouted dramatically from the driver's seat as Piper blushed (for the millionth time that day). _''Also, we have arrived at our destination. Thank you for riding_ _with Nichols cabs, I hope it's been a pleasant journey and feel free to tip the driver on your way out!''_ Nicky said with a shit-eating grin as Lorna and Piper couldn't stop laughing at her antics.

''_Where do you come up with this shit, Nichols?''_ Alex asked laughing as she got out of the car.

''_It just comes to me, Vause. It's a natural born talent!''_ Nicky replied with a grin as she lead her friends into her house (it looked more like a mansion; six bedrooms, five bathrooms, two living rooms, HUGE kitchen, games room, study, bar, the front reception was bigger than Alex's whole apartment. Out the back there was a decked patio for BBQ's, a swimming pool (also bigger than Alex's apartment) and a hot tub. But Nicky would still rather hang out in Alex's tiny apartment).

Nicky walked halfway into the reception and stopped abruptly grabbing Lorna's hand, turning around towards Alex and Piper.

''_Guys, if you'll excuse us, Lorna and I have some make-up sex to catch up on. But feel free to do whatever you want, mi casa es su casa! What time you starting work, Vause?'' _

''_Erm, 5... But I gotta go home and change first, Nichols.'' _Alex answered.

''_Ohh, are we gonna hang out at the diner while Alex works? Just like the summer!'' _Lorna asked excitedly.

''_Yeah babe. Okay…_ (Nicky looks at the pretend watch on her arm) _That gives_ _me just under an hour and a half to work my magic! Don't do anything I wouldn't do guys.''_ Nicky winked at Alex and Piper as she pulled Lorna up the staircase and disappeared.

''_Wanna watch some tv or something, kid?''_ Alex asked with a smile.

''_Yeah, sure.''_ Piper smiled back at Alex.

* * *

A while later, Alex and Piper are in the main living room (the other living room must just be for decoration, as no one ever goes in there), sitting on the couch, Alex with her feet resting on the coffee table, arm around Piper, who has her legs stretched across Alex's lap, curled into her side, with her back resting against the arm of the couch. They've been channel surfing for a while, not really watching anything, occasionally stealing glances at the other while enjoying a comfortable silence.

''_So… Alex, where do you work?'' _Piper asked genuinely interested.

''_Why, you gonna stalk me at work now?_'' Alex answered with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk.

'The things she can make me feel, just from raising that eyebrow. Alex looks so hot! I just wanna kiss that smirk off her face.' Piper thought to herself. Realising she never answered Alex's question, she responded_. ''Maybe… I'll think about it.''_ Piper flirted back.

''_Just maybe? And there I was getting excited!''_ Alex replied with a cute, fake pout.

''_Well, I can't stalk you, if you don't tell me where you work!''_ Piper smirked.

''_I work in Wendy's diner a few days a week.''_ Alex answered, studying Piper's reaction.

Alex knew that Piper came from a wealthy family, Chapman kids would never have to think about getting a part-time job during school (especially in a diner). It's not that Alex was embarrassed about her life or her home, (she knew her mom worked her ass off to get them that place, and it was an upgrade from the last one. They now have a bedroom each and she doesn't have to fall asleep at night hearing gunshots in the distance), but she knew it wouldn't be up to Piper's standards of living. Piper's parents probably always warned her to stay out of neighbourhood's like hers. Alex wasn't embarrassed, it was more like anxious for Piper's reaction (approval). She liked Piper and she wanted Piper to like her back.

''_They make the best hamburgers and have the nicest chilli cheese fries.''_ Piper had a big smile.

''_I have NEVER seen you in the diner, and I would have totally remembered a cute face like yours, if I had.''_ Alex flashed Piper a wink.

''_I haven't been in a while. My dad used to take me and my younger brother Cal, all the time. Now he works a lot… Actually, it's not even work, he's fucking his secretary.''_ Piper admitted with a sadness in her eyes.

''_That's sucks, Piper! Does you mom know?''_ Alex asked with a gentle tone.

''_That's the worst part, she does! She'd rather be miserable and drink all the time than get a divorce, because how would divorce look at the country club? We're supposed to be a perfect, waspy family.''_ Piper replied with a hint of anger.

''_I'm sorry that you have to go through that, Piper. You know, if you ever wanna talk, I'm here.''_ Alex smiled a heart-warming smile.

''_Thank you, Alex!''_ Piper returned the smile.

''_You know, I meant what I said earlier… About you being different, Piper.''_ Alex said as she fixed her already perfect glasses (this was a nervous habit of Alex's).

''_Different, how?''_ Piper asked with curiosity.

''_I like you, Piper… And that's rare for me.'' _Alex explained blushing. _''Look,_ _you're probably gonna hear stories about me and I'm not denying them… I was never the relationship type, I didn't go on dates, I hooked up with random girls and had fun. But there's something different about you, I wanna actually get to know you.''_ Alex blushed harder as she fixed her glasses, again.

''_Thank you for being honest with me, Alex. And I don't care what people say about you. I'd like to get to know you, because I like you too.''_ Piper replied smiling sweetly.

Alex couldn't help the smile across her face, at hearing Piper's words. She leaned closer, pulling Piper in for a quick kiss. It was soft and sweet as they both smiled into the kiss. They had lost track of time, as Nicky's sudden intrusion interrupted their moment.

''_Hey, not-lesbians! Sorry to break up the tongue fest but it's time for work, Vause.''_ Nicky called from the doorway of the living room, with a smug grin.

''You gonna come hang out at the diner with us, Piper?'' Lorna asked from behind Nicky, as she circled her arms around Nicky's waist.

Piper looked to Alex, as if asking a silent question. ''I um, I mean, I don't want to intrude or, erm, be a third wheel to you guys.'' Piper answered awkwardly.

''Don't be silly, kid! I've had to third wheel those two all summer, it would be nice to have my own wheel.'' Alex replied winking at Piper.

''Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's go! I'm fucking starving!'' Nicky said as she headed towards the front door.

* * *

_**It's a bit longer than my last few chapters… Once I started writing, I couldn't stop lol. I'll try to post again before Christmas but just in case I don't get a chance to, at least this is a longer one. I hope you enjoyed it :) **__**Sorry for any mistakes. Merry Christmas guys. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys :) **__**Back again with another new chapter… Sorry for keeping you waiting. It's been a busy few weeks with Christmas and New Year's. But I'm back. Happy New Year, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Everyone was getting buckled up in Nicky's car as she reversed out of her driveway. Piper finally took note of her familiar surroundings, as she was no longer distracted by Alex's lips on hers or Polly's text messages. 'This is my neighbourhood,' she thought to herself. Piper lived near the entrance to the neighbourhood, whereas Nicky lived at the opposite end (Piper never had any reason to venture down that far, that's why she didn't recognise Nicky's house). As they drove past Piper's house, she pointed it out to her friends.

''_That's my house.'' _Piper stated with a smile.

''_Yeah?''_ Alex replied with a small smile as nerves bubbled inside her.

Seeing Piper's fancy house (it was huge, not as big as Nicky's, but still big. The garden had a white picket fence, rows of beautiful, colourful flowers lined either side of the walkway, leading to a white porch with a small table and few chairs. It looked like a perfect little reading nook), this made Alex feel nervous as they were currently headed to her apartment. She was worried that one look at Alex's tiny apartment block and Piper would freak out and bail. They were from different worlds, they're complete opposites and seeing where they both lived would magnify this. Piper and Nicky was from the same world, but Nicky wasn't waspy, unlike Piper. Alex was afraid that Piper would judge her without getting a chance to know her, this worried her.

''_Your house is beautiful, Piper.''_ Lorna glanced over her shoulder at Piper with a smile.

''_I forgot you lived round here, Chapman.''_ Nicky said as she looked in the rear-view mirror at Piper.

* * *

A short 10-minute drive later and they had arrived at Alex's, Nicky parked alongside the sidewalk at the front of the apartments. Piper glanced around curiously, taking in all her surroundings, as she had never been in this part of town before.

''_Thanks… I just gotta change my shirt then I'll be right out.''_ Alex said as she exited the car and headed towards her apartment.

''_So, Chapman… You and Vause, huh?''_ Nicky questioned as she turned around towards Piper.

''_Yeah.''_ Piper replied blushing.

''_Are you gonna tell me how that happened, Piper?'' _Lorna asked as she turned around looking at her with a smile.

''_Erm, we met in the coffee shop this morning, then at lunch she asked me to Nicky's party and asked for my number. We were texting and she asked me on a date and…''_ Piper was catching Lorna up when Nicky abruptly interrupted her.

''_WAIT! Vause asked you on a date? Like she actually used the word 'date'? And you're not just assuming it's a date?''_ Nicky questioned with a look of disbelief.

''_Yes, Nicky! Alex used the word date… Why?''_ Piper question as she scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

''_Fuck! You must be special, Piper. Alex has NEVER been on a date.''_ Nicky admitted with a genuine smile.

Piper had butterflies fluttering in her tummy at Nicky's admission, making her smile. 'I'm gonna be Alex's first date… Ever!' Piper was broken from her thoughts as Alex jumped back into the car, sitting next to her.

''_Hey.''_ Alex whispered in her husky voice as she stared into Piper's eyes.

''_Hi.''_ Piper replied in a sweet voice as green eyes met blue.

Sensing no hesitation or judging looks from Piper, Alex leaned over to give her a quick closed lip kiss, that they both smiled into.

''_Alright, let's go!''_ Nicky said as she pulled out from the sidewalk and drove towards the diner.

* * *

Nicky parked in the Wendy's parking lot and the four of them entered the diner. Alex went behind the counter and put an apron over the black t-shirt she had changed into earlier. Nicky, Lorna and Piper took a seat at the counter.

''_You're late, Al.''_ An older woman wearing a waitress uniform shouts half-heartedly behind them, gaining Piper's attention.

''_Sorry, mom!''_ Alex shouts back with a warm smile.

The waitress (which is apparently Alex's mom) finishes taking her tables order and makes her way over to the girls, greeting them with a warm smile. Piper studies the woman standing before her and she looks like an older version of Alex, even wearing the same smirk as she talks with Nicky. Alex returns from (what Piper assumes) the kitchen and gives her mom a quick hug.

''_So, Al… You gonna introduce me to your new friend?''_ Alex's mom asks as she looks over at Piper.

''_Mom this is Piper, Piper meet my mom.''_ Alex introduces the two with a blush warming her cheeks.

''_It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Vause.''_ Piper said as she extended her hand to shake the older woman's.

''_Piper, Mrs Vause is my mother… Please, call me Diane.'' _She said as she grabbed Piper's hand, pulling her into a quick hug instead.

''_Sorry Mrs… I mean, Diane.''_ Piper replied blushing.

''_So, what can I get you guys? Piper?''_ Diane asked looking at Nicky and Lorna, then making eye contact with Piper.

Before Piper had a chance to answer, Alex spoke up.

''_Actually, I already placed your order.''_ Alex admitted with a small smile, looking at Piper as her cheeks flushed, slightly embarrassed.

''_What did you order for me, Vause? I didn't even tell you what I wanted.''_ Nicky asked, oblivious to ruining their moment.

''_I didn't order anything for you two… Just Piper.''_ Alex replied as her cheeks flushed redder with everyone's eyes on her, as she tried to avoid all eye contact.

''_WHAT?''_ Nicky shouted dramatically as everyone laughed. _''I haven't even had lunch yet today, I'm fucking starving! You could have at least ordered me fries, to tie me over until my food gets here.'' _

''_ONE ORDER OF FRIES!'' _Alex shouted in through the kitchen hatch window. _''Happy?''_ Alex asked with a smirk.

Everyone laughed whole-heartedly at Alex and Nicky's antics. Piper felt butterflies (again) at the thought of Alex remembering her favourite diner food and introducing her to her mother (had Piper known that Alex's mom was working, she probably would have declined the invite. But now she's glad that she didn't). Diane took Nicky and Lorna's order then continued working, coming over now and again to say hey or to tell a funny story about a difficult customer. Alex took the odd customer's order, delivered food from the kitchen hatch to tables and busted a few tables. Mostly she stood behind the counter, opposite Piper, and they talked for hours.

* * *

A few hours later, Alex was busting a table while Piper went to the bathroom, when Diane appeared beside Alex.

''_Hey, kid.''_ Diane smiled as she grabbed a few plates, helping her daughter.

''_Hey, mom. You don't have to do that, I got it.''_ Alex smiled back.

''_I don't mind, sweetie. It's been a slow night.''_ Diane smiled. _''So, Piper… I like her.''_ Diane couldn't hide the grin across her face.

''_Yeah, it's been a really slow night. Good, but I think she's a bit too young for you, mom.''_ Alex replied as she laughed loudly at her own joke. Diane playfully swatted her daughter on the back of the head, laughing too.

''_You're a little wise ass, kid.''_ Diane said with a smirk as she picked up the plates and headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

It was almost 10pm and Alex's (and Diane's) shift was almost over. Nicky, Lorna and Piper had stayed the entire time, it was fun hanging out with (mostly) Alex and her friends, even her mom. The diner was closed, and Alex and Diane were just done cleaning down the tables, counters and sweeping the floor.

''_So, Al… Are you gonna ride home with me or are you gonna hang with your friends?''_ Diane asked her daughter with a smile.

Alex looked towards Nicky, who had a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

''_Actually, Vause... I forgot that Lorna has to be home early tonight, you know, it being a school night and all. So, you mind dropping Blondie off?''_ Nicky said with a wink towards Alex.

Alex knew what Nicky was up to, the second she seen that mischievous grin, she knew Lorna and her had planned this. 'Piper lives basically beside Nicky, it would make more sense for Nicky to drive her home, although I'm guessing it has something to do with wanting to make out with Lorna, alone. But I think it's more to give Piper and me time alone (once I drop my mom off). Not that I mind taking Piper home, quite the opposite. I just wish I had thought of the plan. Nicky might act like an asshole but her hearts in the right place.' Alex thought to herself, until Diane broke her from her thoughts.

''_Of course, we don't mind taking Piper home!''_ Diane beamed a heart-warming smile.

''_Are you sure? I mean, I can ring my dad, if it's too much trouble?''_ Piper asked nervously.

''_Don't be silly, kid!'' _Diane smiled at Piper.

''_Thanks.''_ Piper returned the smile. 'That's where Alex gets 'kid' from. Piper thought to herself.

''_Well, that's our cue to go… See you's tomorrow.''_ Nicky shouted as her and Lorna left the diner.

''_Bye guys!''_ Lorna shouted as she walked out the door.

''_Come on, babe.''_ Alex whispered in Piper's ear as she put her arm around her, leading her to the door.

'Babe, I like the sound of that!' Piper thought to herself as she smiled at the term of endearment.

''_Hey, Al… You drive.''_ Diane said handing her the keys. _''You mind dropping me_ _off first? My feet are killing me.''_ Diane asked trying to be subtle as they walked towards the car.

Alex passed her driving test (on the first try) the day she turned sixteen. Diane was disappointed that she couldn't afford to buy her daughter her own car like other parent's, but Alex understood (sometimes she thought Alex was too understanding about their financial situation). But Diane had agreed to share the car with Alex, she could have it anytime she wanted, as long as she'd take or pick Diane up from work if she couldn't get another ride. They owned an old ford mustang. Diane had it from she was 16, Alex has always loved the car. It's far from mint condition, with a few bumps and scratches but it runs just fine.

''_Sure, mom.''_ Alex answered with a knowing smile, as her mom hopped into the backseat.

''_Diane, you get into the front... I'll sit in the back.''_ Piper told her as she stood awkwardly outside the car.

''_It's not my first time in a back seat, Piper.''_ Diane replied winking at Piper with a smirk across her face, as Piper laughed at the double meaning.

''_Eww, mom! Gross!''_ Alex said as she screwed up her face in disgust.

''_I used to be young once too, Al.''_ Diane said with a chuckle.

''_You're still young, Diane.''_ Piper answered with a friendly smile.

''_Not when I've got a kid who's almost a senior in high school.''_ Diane said as she smiled.

* * *

Alex dropped her mom off outside the apartment and waited until she got inside before she pulled off. There was a comfortable silence in the car as the pair kept stealing glances at the other. 'I could get used to this; I like having Piper around.' Alex thought to herself.

''_I had fun hanging out with you today.''_ Alex smiled as she broke the silence.

''_Me too, I really enjoyed it. And thank you for paying for my food earlier, you didn't have to do that.''_ Piper said as a few butterflies fluttered in her tummy at the memory.

''_I wanted to, kid.''_ Alex said with a smile. _''So, are we still on for our coffee_ _date tomorrow? Or have you had enough of me?''_ Alex tried to play her nervousness off as a joke.

''_Yes! I don't think I could ever get enough of you.'' _Piper's face turned crimson as she realised what she just said (foot in the mouth disease strikes again).

''_That sounds kinda dirty.''_ Alex replied with a wink and arch of her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

''_Oh, God!''_ Piper blushed even harder at Alex's response. She was glad that Alex was driving, so she didn't have to make eye contact with her, right now.

''_You know, it's not the first time I've been called God… But it's usually in the bedroom.''_ Alex said as she laughed with a smirk across her face.

'Piper looks absolutely adorable when she blushes! I like teasing her, making her blush, she's so easily flustered.' Alex thought to herself, thinking she had the upper hand over the younger blonde.

''_You're setting yourself some pretty high standards there, Vause… You sure you can meet them?''_ Piper replied with a smirk of her own.

Alex was not expecting Piper's reply, wiping the smirk off her face momentarily, leaving her speechless. She liked that Piper could banter back with her and that she had gotten over her earlier shyness. The smirk reappeared on her face from discovering this new playful side of Piper.

''_I'll let you be the judge of that. But I can promise I won't disappoint, babe!'' _Alex stated with a wink and her ever present smirk.

Piper could feel her cheeks (among other areas) heating up and her heart race as images of her and Alex filled her mind.

''_Piper?''_ Alex said loud enough to bring her attention back from her thoughts.

''_Yeah? Sorry, what did you say?''_ Piper asked avoiding eye contact, as she was embarrassed of the dirty thoughts she was just having of Alex.

''_I said, we're here, kid. Are you okay?''_ Alex replied as she raised her eyebrow.

''_Yeah, I'm fine!''_ Piper answered a little too eagerly, finally looking over at Alex.

Alex smirked knowing what Piper had just been thinking about.

''_I'll keep my dirty thoughts of you until I'm at home, in bed… Alone.''_ Alex replied with a wink.

At hearing Alex's response, Piper went wide-eyed, as she turned crimson knowing that she had been caught. But as she thought about what Alex had just admitted, a shiver ran down her spine, as a different kind of heat went to her centre. 'Alex is going to be thinking of me. Having dirty thoughts about me, as she touches herself.' Piper was (again) lost in her thoughts of Alex.

As soon as Alex said her masturbating joke, she regretted it. Especially when she saw Piper's reaction, she nervously awaited her response. The more time that passed, the more she freaked out. It felt like hours as the seconds slowly passed, and Piper still hadn't spoken. 'Oh fuck! I shouldn't have said that… I've pushed her too far. Piper's not like the other girls! She's sweet and innocent, not like the sluts that just want to fuck me. Piper's different… Now she's going to think I just want her for sex. I don't just want a one-time fuck with her, I want more. I like her and I've just fucked it up. Say something Alex… Fix this! Want do I even say to fix this?' Alex was internally freaking out as her thoughts went wild, but she had a perfect poker face.

''_Piper, I… I'm sorry!''_ Alex said nervously, taking Piper from her thoughts.

''_Sorry for what, Alex?''_ Piper asked confused.

''_Sorry for freaking you out. I got a little too carried away with the flirting.''_ Alex replied with a hint of nervousness still in her voice.

''_You didn't freak me out, Alex. I was just embarrassed that you caught me having… inappropriate thoughts of you.''_ Piper blushed and took a deep breath as she leaned closer to whisper in Alex's ear. _''I happened to enjoy your flirting… I thought your words were hot!''_

Alex thought about her future for a second, maybe she'd look back on this moment years from now and think… This was the moment she fell in love with Piper Chapman.

Alex turned her head slightly until her and Piper's eyes locked, emerald green meeting ocean blue. They could feel each other's breath brush their lips as they were that close. Piper bit her lip as she glanced between Alex's eyes and lips as she closed the (almost non-existent) distance between them. Their lips met sweetly as they closed their eyes, enjoying the feel of the other as their lips started to move together (almost in sync, as if they had been doing this for years). Alex cupped Piper's cheek as her other hand rested on her thigh. Piper reached for Alex's neck as she ran her fingers through her raven hair. The kiss got more heated as Alex gently ran her hand up Piper's thigh and squeezed her hip. Piper's hands were all over Alex, from her hair, to her neck, down her sides, back up until she gently squeezed her shoulders pulling Alex closer to her. Alex smiled and deepened the kiss, she slowly ran her tongue along Piper's bottom lip as she parted her lips and their tongues softly met, exploring each other's mouths. After a few more moments they broke apart, in (desperate) need of air, but they stayed close as they rested their foreheads together. Alex gave Piper a quick, soft peck on the lips as she leaned back (a little), as emerald green eyes met ocean blue.

''_So, tomorrow after school?'' _Piper asked with a smile.

''_Yes… It's a date, babe.''_ Alex replied as she smiled back.

Piper's heart fluttered as Alex called her 'babe'.

''_Text me when you get home safe?''_ Piper asked as she blinked her Bambi eyes.

''_I will… Try not to have too many dirty dreams about me.''_ Alex laughed as she winked.

''_Oh, ha ha!''_ Piper blushed as she gently shoved Alex's shoulder. Piper's blush quickly faded as she got a newfound confidence. _''Just imagine it's my hand touching you, as your touching yourself later.'' _Piper said as she winked at Alex.

''_I plan to, babe!''_ Alex replied with a wink, but her cockiness couldn't cover the blush forming across her cheeks.

''_Good night, Alex.''_ Piper said as she leaned in to give Alex a quick peck on the lips.

''_Good night, Pipes.''_ Alex replied as she gave her a soft peck back.

'Pipes… I love that she has a nickname for me already.' Piper heart fluttered at the thought.

''_Bye, Al.''_ Piper gave her a final quick kiss, then she got out of the car and headed into the house.

'Only my mom's ever called me 'Al' before. But I like how Piper says it.' This thought gave Alex butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She watched as Piper made her way towards the house, as she reached the front door, she turned to give Alex a cute little wave before heading inside. When Piper closed the door, Alex pulled from the sidewalk and started driving home.

* * *

As Piper entered her house, she noticed it was mostly in darkness, only for a few lamps lighting her way. She quickly scanned around for her mom, but she was nowhere to be seen. 'Mom must already be in bed… Drunk (again). I didn't see dad's car in the drive so he must still be out with his secretary (or whatever homewrecker he picked up)'. Piper quietly made her way to her bedroom, as she checked for any signs of life in the Chapman household. Her parent's room was the first door on the left, there was no light or noise, confirming her earlier thoughts. As she passed Cal's room (the door already opened a crack), she peeked in, Cal was sound asleep, lightly snoring. 'He looks so innocent tucked up in bed.' Piper thought to herself. Making her way further down the hall she could see a light flashing from under Danny's (closed tight) door. 'Danny must still be up playing video games.' Piper thought as she crept past quietly.

Finally, Piper's room was the last door on the right. She gently pushed down the handle and closed the door quietly behind her, as she crept over to turn on her bedside lamp. Piper quickly stripped off her clothes and put on her pyjamas (which consisted of old running shorts and a tank top). She went into her (own private) bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face before climbing into her big, comfy (queen sized) bed.

Piper lay awake in bed processing everything that had happened that day; from her embarrassment in the coffee shop that morning and how it earned her a new friend (Nicky) and possible a future girlfriend (Alex), her coming out (if you can call it that. Piper was still confused, she didn't think she was fully lesbian, so maybe she was bisexual? It was still too early to know yet), but it even brought her closer to Polly and Lorna, skipping school (the thought still gave her a rush of adrenaline), hanging out with (mostly) Alex, Lorna and Nicky, making out (a lot) with Alex (this thought turned her adrenaline into butterflies), Alex asking her on a date (she would need to get up earlier to plan her outfit. How was she supposed to get through a whole day of school if she was already feeling nervous?) and even meeting Alex's mom (at least now she's already met her which will take the pressure off when she becomes Alex's girlfriend). 'Wait, girlfriend? I'm getting ahead of myself here… We haven't even been on our first date yet! For all I know, after tomorrow she could get bored of me. Nicky said she doesn't date. Alex said herself that she doesn't do relationships… But she also said that I was different, and she'd like to get to know me. I don't know! I'm getting too ahead of myself; I just need to wait until tomorrow and see how it goes.' Piper was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear her phone vibrate.

* * *

Alex arrived home faster than usual as there wasn't much traffic on the road at this time of night (she was also lost in thoughts of Piper, which made the journey seem faster than it actually was). Alex pulled the car round the back of the block of apartments into a small parking lot, locked up and headed inside.

Their apartment was in a nice, quiet neighbourhood (compared to the rest of the places Alex (and Diane) had lived throughout Alex's childhood, this was a palace). There was eight (really tiny) one bedroom, ground floor apartments in the block, each with a small front and back garden. Above was another eight (much bigger) apartments, each with a small balcony at the front, looking out onto the sidewalk and the houses opposite (although the entrance (actual front door) to the apartment was at the back). The top apartments looked like small houses (when inside) as they were two floors.

As you entered Alex and Diane's (bigger) apartment there was a long hallway, the door to the left was a small kitchen and the door at the end of the hallway was the living room. The living room wasn't that big, but big enough for a small couch along the wall, a recliner in the corner, a tv unit in the opposite corner and a coffee table in front of the couch and an open fire on the wall opposite the couch (just far enough away from the coffee table). At the end of the couch there was double doors that lead up the stairs and another door opposite the staircase that lead out onto the small balcony (the balcony was big enough to fit a small table and two chairs). At the top of the stairs there was 3 doors cramped together, on the left was Alex's room (Diane was nice and gave Alex the bigger bedroom), to the right was Diane's room (which was slightly smaller) and in the middle was the bathroom, which consisted of a toilet, sink and bathtub/shower (the room was that small you could touch the bathtub from the toilet), but to them it felt like a real (little) house. Outside, on either side of the apartment blocks was stone staircases with metal railings, leading to the second floor apartments (Alex and Diane's was the first apartment on the right side beside the staircase), at the back of their apartment (opposite their front door) was a small stone storage shed (mostly used to store coal as it was the only source of heat for the apartment), and if you looked over the metal railing beside their shed (on the ground floor) there was a tiny, back garden that was theirs (which just stored their trashcans). To Alex, this apartment felt like a real (small) house, it really felt like a home. She was used to tiny, open plan, one-bedroom apartments with no type of garden available, so this was a big improvement.

As Alex entered the living room, she saw Diane laying across the couch with her feet up watching tv, Alex sat in the recliner and joined her.

''_Hey, kid. I didn't expect you back so early.''_ Diane said as she sat up, turning towards Alex and putting her feet on the coffee table instead.

''_It's a school night, mom.''_ Alex replied with a raised eyebrow.

''_I know that, but when has that ever stopped you?''_ Diane said with a chuckle and smirk as Alex laughed. _''Piper must be a good influence!''_ Diane stated as her smirk grew wider.

''_Yeah… Piper's definitely a good girl.''_ Alex blushed as she thought about her earlier (dirty) conversation with Piper and their heated make out session.

''_So, are you gonna tell me about Piper?'' _Diane asked with a raised eyebrow and her smirk still present.

''_There's not much to tell, mom. We only met today.''_ Alex replied as her cheeks grew warmer.

''_Hmmm… So, if there's not much to tell, then why are you sitting there with cheeks burning like a tomato, Al?''_ Diane questioned as she tried to hide her smirk, feeling guilty for embarrassing her daughter.

''_MOM!''_ Alex groaned as she was avoiding eye contact.

''_I'm sorry, baby.''_ Diane chuckled. _''I've just never seen you this flustered over a girl before… Or flustered over a girl AT ALL, for that matter! She must be special. You've talked about girls before, but I've never met any of them.''_ Diane said with a small, reassuring smile.

''_How do you know she's not just a friend?''_ Alex asked as serious as she could.

''_Well, I've never seen you making googly eyes at Nicky before!'' _Diane said with the hint of a smirk on her lips.

''_Okay, mom… Fine!''_ Alex takes a deep breath. _''Erm, I eh, I like her… She's different than the other girls. I asked her out on a date tomorrow.''_ Alex finally admitted shyly, with a blush rising across her cheeks.

Diane's heart melted at her daughter's admission. She knows that Alex tries hard to keep people at a distance, she has a tough exterior and builds up walls (only her and Nicky have ever got past those walls). Diane also knows that Alex doesn't date, she mentions a new girl's name every week, sometimes two names in the same week but never the same name twice. And she certainly has never met any of these faceless names. Alex wouldn't dream of bringing them to work with her (that is only reserved for close friends like Nicky and now Lorna), especially knowing that her mother was working. Diane doesn't care to think about what Alex does with these random girls, she'd rather not know (not that Diane is homophobic, she loves her daughter very much (it doesn't matter to her if she likes boys or girls) but no parent wants to think about their baby having sex). She knows that if Alex has asked Piper out on a date and introduced her to her mother, that this girl is very different. Piper must be special if she was able to break through Alex's walls (at all, never mind on the first day). Diane and her daughter are very close, Alex is her best friend and they talk about everything. But Alex has never opened up to Diane about a girl before (there's never been a girl to open up about before). Alex is normally cocky and confident about girls, she's never seen Alex shy and embarrassed, before now (about girls). Diane knew she would have to be gentle about this subject.

''_That's great, baby! Where are you taking her on your date?'' _Diane asked with a warm smile.

''_Erm, the coffee shop... Urgh, that sounds like a shitty first date… Fuck!''_ Alex replied nervously as she looked at her mom for advice.

''_No, it doesn't, babe… It's not about where you go or what you do, it's all about the company you're with.'' _Diane reassured her daughter with a warm smile. _''Come 'ere.''_ Diane said as she patted the empty spot on the couch next to her.

Alex done as she was told and sat next to her mom on the couch. Diane put her arm around her daughter's shoulders bringing her into a warm, comforting embrace.

''_Do you have money, baby? Wait, let me get my purse!''_ Diane asked as she was about to get up from the couch. Alex grabbed her arm and stopped her.

''_I'm good for money, mom. But thank you!''_ Alex gave her mom a warm smile.

''_Well, at least take the car tomorrow.''_ Diane offered with a friendly smile.

''_I can't do that… How are you gonna get to work?''_ Alex said with a raised eyebrow.

''_I'll text Jill and ask her for a ride. How are you gonna end your date with a goodbye kiss, if you don't have a car to take her home?''_ Diane asked with a wink and a smirk playing on her lips.

''_I kissed her plenty of times today, without a car.''_ Alex replied with a smirk.

''_There's my confident baby girl.''_ Diane said with a big smile.

''_Thanks, mom! I better get some sleep. You want me to pick you up tomorrow night?''_ Alex asked as she hugged her mom goodnight.

''_I'm working the graveyard shift, stacking shelves in Walmart, after the diner. I'll just get Jill to drop me off, it's on her way anyway. Thanks anyway, baby.'' _Diane replied tightening the embrace with her daughter.

Alex got a pang of sadness in her chest at the idea of not seeing her mom at all the next day. She was used to her mom not being around all the time, but she still missed her when she wasn't.

''_Okay, mom. But I'll leave the car here for you the day after tomorrow. Nicky can pick me up. Good night… Love you, mom!''_ Alex said as she kissed her mom on the cheek and went towards the door.

''_Thanks, kid. Good night, sweet dreams. I love you too, baby!''_ Diane replied as Alex left the room.

'My baby might just have her first love.' Diane thought to herself with a smile.

Alex headed up the stairs and into her bedroom. She changed out of her clothes, throwing them onto a pile on the floor and grabbed a t-shirt (one of her mom's old band shirts) from her drawers and put it on. Then she went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face before climbing into her double bed. Alex grabbed her phone putting it on charge, before sending Piper a quick text (hoping that she was still awake).

* * *

Piper was laying in bed, still awake thinking about her day as she heard her phone vibrate, indicating a new text.

_**3 NEW MESSAGES:**_

**[2] – POLLY**

**[1] – ALEX **

_**Text message: Monday 7th September – 11:23pm **_

**POLLY**

_[Hey Pipe, It's almost an hour and a half past ur curfew… So, I'm guessing ur home already. U forgot to call :/ ] _

**POLLY – 11:37pm**

_[Hello? What happened 2day? I'm dying to know!]_

**PIPER – 11:52pm **

_[Hey Pol, sorry! I'm actually not that long home :D ]_

_[OMG… I don't even know where to start! Meet me at the coffee shop in the morning? There's too much to tell you over text LOL]_

**POLLY – 11:53pm**

_[Okay Pipe. I can't wait :D Text u in the morning… Love u xo]_

**PIPER – 11:53pm **

_[Love you too, Pol xo]_

* * *

_**Text message: Monday 7th September – 11:51pm **_

**ALEX**

_[Hey, kid :) __That's me home safe, finally in bed X]_

**PIPER – 11:53pm **

_[Hey, Alex :) __Glad your home safe… That was an awfully long drive home LOL X] _

**ALEX – 11:54pm **

_[Yeah, sorry. I got grilled by my mom when I came home LOL. Only just got into bed X]_

**PIPER – 11:55pm**

_[I didn't get you into trouble, did I? :/ X]_

**ALEX – 11:56pm**

_[No of course not, Pipes :) __My mom was just teasing me about you LOL. She likes you :D X]_

**PIPER – 11:57pm**

_[That's where you get the teasing from LOL. I like her too, Al :D X]_

**ALEX – 11:58pm**

_[Are you calling me a tease, Pipes? Good, I'm glad :D X]_

**PIPER – 11:59pm**

_[Maybe I am, Al ;) __X]_

**ALEX – 12:00am **

_[You've seen nothing yet, babe ;) __X]_

**PIPER – 12:01am**

_[I look forward to it, babe X]_

Piper felt nervous as she waited on Alex's reply, this was the first time she'd called Alex (or anyone for that matter) babe.

Alex felt butterflies flutter in her tummy as she read that Piper had called her 'babe' in her text. She'd been called babe, baby and many other terms of endearment by many other girls, but none of them had the same effect on her as when Piper said it.

**ALEX – 12:02am**

_[I like when you call me babe ;) __X]_

Alex felt nervous as soon as she sent that last text. She wasn't used to being so open (mushy) and honest with girls. As she was thinking of something else to reply, Piper text back.

**PIPER – 12:03am **

_[I better get some sleep, Al. Don't want to fall asleep in the middle of our date LOL. Good night, babe ;) __X]_

**ALEX – 12:04am**

_[I didn't think my company was that boring today LOL. Enjoy your dreams… About me ;) __Good night, babe X]_

**PIPER – 12:05am**

_[You are far from boring, Alex! Enjoy your dirty thoughts about me, in bed, alone__ ;) Talk to you tomorrow. Night, babe :* X]_

**ALEX – 12:06am**

_[Oh, I will babe__ ;) Night, kid :* XX]_

* * *

Alex got comfortable in bed, letting her mind wander to Piper and their heated make out session and her dirty words, as her hand glided down her stomach and wandered inside the waistband of her panties. She's had a fire burning in her lower belly and pool of wetness between her thighs, from she took Piper home and she couldn't wait any longer to sort herself out. _''Just imagine it's my hand touching you, as your touching yourself later.'' _Those are the words that pushed Alex over the edge (almost embarrassingly) quicker than normal. As she caught her breath, her thoughts (again) went to Piper (in a less dirty way this time). Alex smiled as she thought about the beautiful blonde that came into her life unexpectedly that morning, as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Piper lay in bed smiling as she looked over her exchange of texts with Alex, before putting her phone on the bedside table to charge. She felt so free talking with Alex; she didn't have to be 'perfect Piper', she felt like she could be herself with Alex. Piper had never been so open and flirty like that with anyone before. Alex just brought out another side of her that she never knew she had (and she liked it). This was exactly how she wanted to start the new school year, this was the fun and adventure that she had been craving all along. 'This year has already been more exciting, and it's only the first day!' Piper thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep, picturing Alex Vause.

* * *

_**There you go, guys. Let me know what you think. Hope you's liked it. I'm gonna start working on the next chapter straight away and get it posted soon. Thanks for all your comments and support. Sorry for dragging the first day out so long, but now we can speed things up. Next chapter is their date then Nicky's party. Sorry for any mistakes, no matter how many times I check it, I always find something lol. Let me know if you have any suggestions and what you think so far :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, guys :) **__**Back again. Now for the date that Alex and Piper has talked so much about. Let's see how it plays out. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Piper's alarm went off the next morning at 5am and she practically bounced out of bed. She quickly made her bed, brushed her teeth, put on her running clothes and headed out the door. It was an even more beautiful morning than yesterday; the sun was already shining and there was a warm air that blew against her sun kissed skin. Piper couldn't wipe the smile off her face (but that may have more to do with the raven-haired beauty, that Piper couldn't get off her mind than the beautiful scenery around her). She decided to cut her run a little short this morning as she made her way back home to take an extra-long shower and get ready for school.

Piper was almost ready, she had just finished curling her hair (she wanted to look hot for her date later). Her look was similar to yesterday; she wore skin-tight, black skinny jeans and a black and red checked shirt that was buttoned low enough to show off her a white, low cut, tight tank top. Her blonde hair was loosely curled, her dark eye make-up made her ocean blue eyes pop and her shiny, red lip gloss made her lips look very kissable (she hoped that Alex would agree). Just as she turned off her curlers, her phone vibrated with a text.

_**NEW MESSAGE: **_

_**Text message: Tuesday 8th September – 6:35am **_

**POLLY**

_[Morning Pipe, I'll be ready in 5! Then I'll head to meet u at the coffee shop :) __]_

**PIPER – 6:37am **

_[Morning Pol, you're ready early! For a change LOL :P ]_

**POLLY – 6:38am **

_[Well, I felt guilty after keeping u waiting yesterday. So, hurry up or I'll be the loser waiting LOL] _

**PIPER – 6:39am**

_[Somehow, I don't believe your guilt Pol. What's the real reason? LOL]_

**POLLY – 6:40am**

_[FINE! Pete wants to meet me b4 school :) __]_

_[And don't doubt my guilt! I do feel bad. I want to hear all about ur gossip and have time to meet Pete. I'm on my way… HURRY!]_

**PIPER – 6:41am**

_[Ha, I knew it LOL! I'm ready anyway... I'll see you soon, Pol]_

Piper grabbed her backpack, took one final look in the mirror and headed downstairs. She went into the kitchen to greet her family. Her mom was standing at the sink washing dishes, her dad was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper (which was a rare sight) and Cal was sitting at the table eating cereal.

''_Morning everyone! Daddy, what're you still doing here?''_ Piper asked with a smile.

''_Morning princess… I have a late business meeting this morning.''_ Bill answered with a smile.

''_Okay, it was a pleasant surprise seeing you.''_ Piper said with a smile as she gave him a quick hug.

On the way past, Piper ruffled Cal's hair as he mumbled _''Morning, Pipes''_ with a mouthful of cereal.

''_Calvin, manners! Good morning, Piper.''_ Carol said as she gave her daughter a quick hug as she looked her over. _''Heavens, Piper! Is that what you're wearing to school?''_ Carol asked with distaste.

''_Yes, mom. This happens to be fashion!'' _Piper replied as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table.

''_In that case, I'm glad I grew up in the sixties.''_ Carol replied with a smile.

''_Fashion in the sixties wasn't much better, dear.''_ Bill replied, receiving a dirty look from Carol. _''Do you need a ride to school, sweetheart?''_ Bill asked Piper with a smile.

''_No thank you, daddy. I'm meeting Polly for coffee before school. It's a nice morning, I don't mind the walk.''_ Piper answered with a warm smile (she was always a daddy's girl).

''_You know, Piper... I'm sure Larry would give you a ride to school. He's always been keen on you. And he comes from a good family, you would make the perfect couple. I'm going to give his mother a call and set something up.''_ Carol said with a big smile as she walked towards the phone.

''_NO!''_ Piper shouted louder than she intended, making Carol jump.

''_Piper! What's gotten into you? You almost gave me a heart attack!''_ Carol scolded.

''_Sorry, mom. Please don't call Larry's mother. I'm not interested in him that way!''_ Piper pleaded with her mother.

''_Okay, Piper. Have it your way… But I still think you would look good together.''_ Carol smiled as she went back to her dishes.

''_No thanks, mom. I gotta go, before I'm late meeting Polly. Bye!''_ Piper said as she left the kitchen and headed out of the house.

* * *

Alex's alarm went off at 6:30am and she really didn't want to get up this morning (the only thing getting her out of bed was the thought of seeing a certain beautiful blonde). She got up, brushed her teeth and quickly jumped into the shower to wake herself up. As she was getting ready in the bathroom, her phone vibrated on the bedside table. A few minutes later, Alex came out of the bathroom, fully dressed with her hair and make-up perfectly done as she heard her phone vibrate (the second time).

_**NEW MESSAGE:**_

_**Text message: Tuesday 8th September – 6:45am**_

**NICKY**

_[Hey, Vause… What time you looking picked up?] _

**NICKY – 6:51am**

_[Stretch?]_

**ALEX – 6:52am**

_[Hey, sorry Nichols. I was in the shower. I have the car today so I'm good for a ride. Meet at the coffee shop?]_

**NICKY – 6:53am**

_[Okay, Stretch! I'm leaving now. See you there] _

Before leaving the house, to meet Nicky at the coffee shop, Alex decided to send Piper a quick text.

* * *

Piper was walking, on her way to the coffee shop as she pulled out her phone, checking the time and her messages (secretly hoping for a text from Alex, but mostly dreading the text from Polly, no doubt informing her of her lateness).

_**3 NEW MESSAGES:**_

**[2] – POLLY **

**[1] – ALEX **

**Text message: Tuesday 8th September – 6:49am **

**POLLY**

_[I'm here, Pipe :) __]_

**POLLY – 6:53am **

_[Where are u? Is this payback for yesterday? :/ ]_

**PIPER – 6:54am**

_[Sorry, Pol. I went to leave when I text earlier, but my mom held me up… She was trying to set me up with Larry again :/ But I'm on my way now]_

**POLLY – 6:55am**

_[I can't even be mad, as I kept u waiting yesterday… But I am :/ So, coffee's on u bitch!]_

* * *

**Text message: Tuesday 8th September – 6:54am **

**ALEX**

_[Good morning, beautiful ;) __XX]_

**PIPER – 6:55am**

_[Good morning to you too, babe ;) __XX]_

* * *

As Piper stopped walking to put her phone into the pocket of her tight jeans, she heard a car horn beep behind her. She looked back over her shoulder to see Nicky pulling up in her Mercedes-Benz convertible, as she rolled down the window, poking her head out.

''_Morning, Blondie! You need a ride?''_ Nicky asked with a grin.

Piper would normally decline the offer as she liked to walk (as well as run), but she knew she was already late to meet Polly (who was already mad) and it was still a fifteen-minute walk to the coffee shop (by then Polly would be pissed).

''_N-… Yes, actually! That would be great. Thanks, Nicky!''_ Piper beamed a grateful smile at her new friend.

''_Don't sweat it… Hop in, Chapman!''_ Nicky said with a small smile as she nodded her head towards the empty passenger seat.

''_Could you drop me off at the coffee shop, please?''_ Piper asked sweetly as she got into the car.

''_Yeah, Blondie… That's where I was heading anyway.''_ Nicky replied with a knowing smirk.

''_Great... Thanks, Nicky.''_ Piper replied with a warm smile.

''_Call me Nichols… I go by second names, Chapman.''_ Nicky stated with a smirk.

''_Okay, Nichols.''_ Piper said with a smile, feeling like she was being initiated into the group.

''_So, you coming to my party on Friday?''_ Nicky asked with a grin.

''_Yes! Erm, I mean, if that's okay with you?''_ Piper asked nervously.

''_Of course, it's okay with me… I was the one that told Vause to invite you.''_ Nicky replied with a chuckle. _''But seriously, bring whoever you want… Especially Morello!''_ Nicky said as she winked at Piper.

''_Thanks, Nichols! A few of my friends heard you were throwing a party and they're dying for an invite, apparently your parties are 'crazy'. Don't worry, I don't think Lorna would miss it.''_ Piper replied with a smirk as she winked back.

''_You should stay over… Vause has her own room for such occasions.''_ Nicky said with a shit-eating grin, then she noticed Piper looking down, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt as she avoided eye contact.

Piper's heart started to race as she heard Nicky's words (but not in a good way). 'Did Alex invite me to the party just to have sex with me? Is that all Alex wants from me? Was everything else a lie, just to get into my pants? Maybe that was what she said to all the girls?'

'Piper's not like the girls Vause usually picks, she's different. Maybe that's why she's special to Alex.' Nicky thought to herself before she decided to lighten the mood.

''_I mean, if you stay that will convince Morello to stay too. It's a six-bedroom house, so you could have your own room too, if you wanted. Also, I can't send you back to the Chapman household drunk… I think Carol Chapman would have some unpleasant words for Marka Nichols, whenever she decides to return. '' _Nicky added, breaking Piper from her thoughts as she tried to ease the tension, sensing Piper's uneasiness at her previous statement.

''_Carol would have a field day with that… The country club luncheons would never be the same again.''_ Piper tried to banter back with a small (fake) smile.

''_They would both become social pariah's, being forced to move town.''_ Nicky said as they laughed.

''_They wouldn't be able to live with the embarrassment of losing their high social status and their guilt would drive away their families… Eventually they would have to get jobs!''_ Piper bantered back with a beaming smile.

''_GOD FORBID… THE TRAGEDY!''_ Nicky shouted dramatically as they both laughed, close to tears.

Piper and Nicky were in hysterics laughing at their back and forth bantering. It took a few minutes for the pair of them to calm down and get their breathing under control.

''_I like you, Chapman. You have my best friend seal of approval.''_ Nicky said with a genuine smile.

''_Seal of approval?''_ Piper questioned, confused.

''_Yeah, you know, for dating my best friend.''_ Nicky stated with a friendly smile.

''_I eh, I don't know if we're, erm, dating.''_ Piper said nervously, with a look of innocence.

''_Look, Piper… If Alex Vause asked you out on a date… Trust me kid, you's are dating. Don't tell her I told you this or I will deny it and kill you when I'm done… Alex doesn't take girls on dates… Ever! If she just wanted to hook-up, she wouldn't have asked you out. Especially if there's a party at the weekend, she could've just hooked-up with you there, you know? She wouldn't have invited you to the diner, knowing her mom was working. She's never taken any girl to the diner to hang out… And she has NEVER introduced a girl to her mom.''_ When Nicky was done her speech, she gave Piper a warm, reassuring smile.

''_Really?''_ Piper asked with a big smile. _''Wait, Lorna invited me to the diner with you guys.'' _Piper said as her smile faded.

''_Lorna didn't know Diane was working, but Alex did… If she didn't want you coming, she would've uninvited you. But you're missing the point of my speech.''_ Nicky replied looking serious.

''_No, I got your point… Thanks Nicky! Hey, you called me Piper.''_ Piper stated with a big grin.

''_Alex doesn't let anyone in. You're special, Piper… Just don't break her heart! And I save first names for the serious talks. Now, that's my best friend speech over and with good timing… We're here, Chapman!'' _Nicky said as she winked at Piper.

''_I won't, Nicky… I promise!''_ Piper replied with a warm smile.

* * *

Alex parked her car parallel to the sidewalk, outside the coffee shop. She seen no signs of Nicky (it was silly of her to expect Nicky to be the first one there). She turned off the car and got out, leaned against the hood of her car, deciding she had enough time to have a smoke before Nicky got there.

'Nicky would be late for her own fucking funeral.' Alex thought to herself, just as she spotted Nicky's car in the distance.

As Nicky drove closer, she could see her talking to someone in the passenger seat (assuming it was Morello), she thought nothing of it and continued smoking her cigarette… As Nicky's car pulled in front of her own, she caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

'Morello's a brunette, not a blonde… Did they break up again last night? Maybe she hooked-up with a different girl?' Alex was lost in her thoughts as she bent down to stub out her cigarette. Nicky and the blonde girl appeared at her side as Alex looked up.

''_Piper… What're you doing here? With Nichols?''_ Alex asked, looking surprised.

''_Nicky was driving past and offered me a ride… Thanks again, Nichols. I was running late to meet Polly and now I'm just about on time.''_ Piper said as she flashed a smile towards both girls.

''_Don't worry, Vause… I'm not trying to steal your girl._'' Nicky replied as she winked at Alex, making Alex blush slightly. _''I'm just doing my job as a good citizen, helping out a tall, blonde, wasp in need!''_ Nicky laughed at her own joke.

''_So, the mysterious Polly really does exist?''_ Alex asked with a smirk.

''_Oh, haha… Are you ever going to let this, Piper got stood up joke die?''_ Piper questioned with a matching smirk.

''_Someday.''_ Alex replied with a wink.

''_Vause… I'm gonna go grab us coffee's and a table. Meet you in there. See you later, Blondie!'' _Nicky said as she went inside.

''_Thanks, Nick!''_ Alex replied.

''_Bye, Nichols!''_ Piper shouted after her.

''_Do you and Polly need a ride to school?''_ Alex asked with a warm smile.

''_Erm, I don't know… Polly's meeting her boyfriend, but I don't know if they're meeting here or at school. If they meet here, I'd rather not be her third wheel.''_ Piper answered, returning a smile.

''_We'll be here for a while… So, let me know, kid.''_ Alex said with a wink as she gently touched Piper's forearm, before walking into the coffee shop.

* * *

Polly had been seated at a table by the window, and unknown to Piper, she had witnessed the whole interaction between her, Nicky and Alex.

'What the fuck happened yesterday? What have I missed?' Polly thought to herself.

Piper watched Alex walk inside (checking out her ass), it was as if Alex knew, as she looked over her shoulder and threw Piper a flirty wink. Piper blushed as she had been caught checking Alex out. She took a deep breath and went inside to find Polly. She spotted her sitting at a table alone, sipping her coffee looking back, wide-eyed at Piper.

''_Hey, Pol… What's up with you?''_ Piper asked as she sat down.

''_What's up with me? Pipe… Since when are you best friends with Nicky Nichols and Alex Vause? Can you get us invited to her party? And what the fuck happened yesterday?''_ Polly rambled without a breath as she finally inhaled. _''Also, can you tell me all this in like five minutes, before Pete gets here?_'' Polly smiled at her friend.

''_Okay, I'll try… We became friends yesterday, after lunch… They're the ones I met here, yesterday morning; when Danny was making fun of me for getting stood up, thanks again for that, Pol. Alex was the girl who was flirting with me. Yes, Nichols said I can invite whoever I want to the party.''_ Piper took a quick breath.

''_Why didn't you tell me yesterday that it was Alex Vause and Nicky Nichols?''_ Polly asked with a raised eyebrow.

''_I didn't know their names then.'' _Piper answered innocently, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

''_Okay, Pipe… Tell me what happened yesterday? The short version, please!''_ Polly asked as she quickly checked her phone.

''_Okay… We hung out with Alex and Nicky at lunch. I got invited to the party. Alex asked for my number and she asked me out on a date. Lorna and I skipped class. Met Alex and Nicky, also skipping. Alex and I kissed, actually we made out. We all hung out at Nicky's. Alex and I made out again. Then we hung out at a diner where Alex works. I met her mom. Alex drove me home, then we made out again.'' _Piper finished rambling off yesterday's events as she took a deep breath, then grinned at her best friend.

''_Oh my god, Pipe… Wow!''_ Polly said with a look of shock. _''We're gonna properly talk about this in class... I was just dying to know the basics.''_ Polly said with a smirk.

''_Okay, Pol. So, Pete's meeting you here?''_ Piper asked with a smile.

''_Yeah, he's getting picked up by Larry and your brother now. They're grabbing coffee, then they're gonna give us a ride to school. Okay?''_ Polly answered with a 'please do this for me' smile.

''_Oh god! I don't wanna have to interact with my ass of a brother, or Larry for that matter… That will give Carol more ammunition against me. Do you mind if I get a ride with Alex instead?''_ Piper asked, half expecting Polly to flip out.

''_No that works out great! I just didn't wanna leave you walking to school alone or being forced to third wheel us.'' _Polly beamed a smile.

Just as Piper and Polly has finished discussing their plans, they saw Pete, Larry and Danny crossing the street, walking towards the coffee shop.

* * *

Alex and Nicky were sitting at a table, sipping their coffees in a comfortable silence.

''_So, Vause… You fucked Chapman, yet?''_ Nicky asked as she wiggled her eyebrows with a mischievous grin

''_That's none of your business, Nichols!''_ Alex replied narrowing her eyes, in a playful way.

''_I'll take that as a no… You're losing your touch, Vause.'' _Nicky said with a smug grin across her face.

''_Fuck off, Nichols! You wish you had my talent.''_ Alex answered with a wink.

''_Talent? I'm just saying… I'm the one that got laid last night. The Alex Vause I know, would've fucked her after work… Hell, you would've fucked her on my couch before work. I'm telling ya, you're losing that Vause charm, man!''_ Nicky replied with a laugh.

''_Piper's not like that. She's… different.''_ Alex said as she avoided eye contact.

''_Different?''_ Nicky asked seriously.

''_Yeah.''_ Alex replied slightly blushing, still avoiding eye contact.

''_Is that why you asked her on a date?''_ Nicky asked with a soft smile.

''_Wha- how did you… Piper told you?''_ Alex questioned, finally making eye contact with Nicky.

''_She did… I hope it goes well, Alex. I knew she was different when you introduced her to mommy Vause.''_ Nicky answered with a warm smile.

''_Yeah… Thanks, Nicky.''_ Alex replied returning the warm smile.

''_So, when is your date? That… Chapman never told me.''_ Nicky asked with a smug smile.

''_Today, after school… Here, actually.''_ Alex answered nervously.

''_A first date, in the place you guys first met… Cute, Vause.''_ Nicky said with a reassuring smile.

''_So, you don't think it's lame? I'm not good at this whole dating thing, Nicky.''_ Alex said as she nervously looked at Nicky.

''_Of course not! Piper is a lucky girl to be going on a date with you, Alex. God knows plenty of girls have tried and failed.''_ Nicky laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

Pete went over to greet Polly as Danny and Larry made their way to the counter to get coffee.

''_Good morning, gorgeous!''_ Pete said as he leaned in to quickly kiss Polly.

''_Good morning, babe!''_ Polly beamed a big smile.

''_You must be Piper? It's nice to meet you.''_ Pete asked as he reached out to shake Piper's hand.

''_You too… It's nice to finally put a face to the name I've heard so much about.''_ Piper smiled as she shook Pete's hand.

''_Likewise, Piper.'' _Pete said with a smile.

''_So, you're from Australia?'' _Piper asked with a warm smile.

''_Yeah, we moved here over the summer. Me and my sister just started Litchfield yesterday.''_ Pete said with a small smile.

''_I didn't know you had a sister, babe.''_ Polly said with a soft smile.

''_Yeah… Stella's a sophomore too.'' _Pete replied.

''_I'll invite her to hang out with us, show her around.''_ Piper said with a friendly smile.

''_You don't have to do that, mate… I don't think she'd fit into your group.''_ Pete said returning the friendly smile.

''_Why, what's wrong with our group?_'' Piper snapped, showing signs of the famous Chapman temper.

''_Nothing, mate. I just think she'd fit in better with the lesbian group, you know?''_ Pete said with a wink as he nodded towards Alex and Nicky.

''_Oh, Piper knows!''_ Polly said as she winked at Piper.

* * *

Danny and Larry had just got their coffee order and were walking back to Pete, when Danny changed direction and headed towards Alex and Nicky.

''_S'up Nichols? Your party's gonna be awesome, dude. I can't wait!''_ Danny said with a smug grin.

''_Aren't they always, Chapman?''_ Nicky replied with a wink.

''_Eh, am I invited to your, erm, party?''_ Larry asked nervously.

''_Who are you, again?''_ Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

''_I'm Larry… Danny's best friend since kindergarten.'' _Larry answered proudly, while Danny looked away, slightly embarrassed at this statement.

''_Oh, right… Harry!_'' Alex replied with a smug grim, everyone laughed (including Danny) except Larry.

''_It's, Larry!''_ He replied, looking annoyed.

''_Well, I wouldn't say you're 'invited'… But you can be Danny's plus one, Barry.''_ Nicky answered with a shit-eating grin as everyone laughed.

''_Unless I get a better offer, Larry.''_ Danny said laughing at Larry's expense.

''_Doubt it, Chapman.''_ Alex replied with a smirk and a wink.

''_You can't turn all the straight girls, Vause.''_ Danny said winking back at Alex.

''_If they come to me after being with you… I think it's you that's turning them Chapman.'' _Alex said with a smug grin, making Nicky laugh.

''_Whatever, Vause! Catch you's later.''_ Danny said as him and Larry went to meet Pete.

''_Oh, and Barry… Bring beer. Bringing your own alcohol is encouraged!''_ Nicky shouted after the pair.

''_Hey, Danny!''_ Alex shouted as Danny looked back over his shoulder. _''If you need any sex tips, don't be afraid to ask me.''_ Alex shouted with a wink, as Danny responded by giving Alex the middle finger as he walked away.

''_Or, he could just ask his sister.''_ Nicky whispered to Alex with a shit-eating grin.

* * *

Piper and Polly was still sitting at the table as Pete went to get a coffee for himself and another for Polly (he offered to buy Piper one, but she politely refused). Danny and Larry were making their way towards their table.

''_Okay, Pol. I'm gonna get out of your way before Pete gets back and before Danny and Larry comes over here. See you in class!''_ Piper said with a wink as she got up from her seat.

''_See you, Pipe. I want details!''_ Polly replied as she winked back, nodding in Alex's direction.

Piper was walking in the direction of Alex and Nicky's table, trying to avoid her brother and Larry (which was almost impossible in such a small coffee shop), when they approached her.

''_Hey, Pipey… Pete said you're getting a ride with us?''_ Danny asked with a grin.

''_No thanks, Danny. I'd rather walk!''_ Piper replied, about to walk on as Larry spoke, stopping her.

''_Aww, come on, Piper… I have an empty seat. We don't mind!''_ Larry said as sweetly as his rough voice could.

'Larry's voice is not the rough, husky one I want to hear making that offer. I'd rather it was Alex.' Piper thought to herself.

''_No thank you, Larry… I'm good!'' _Piper replied with a friendly smile as she was about to walk off (again) when Larry stopped her (again).

''_I see you don't have a coffee… Let me, erm, I mean, can I, eh, buy you a coffee?''_ Larry asked nervously.

''_No thanks, Larry… Again, I'm good.''_ Piper said with a small smile as she walked away (successfully this time).

''_Dude, stop hitting on my little sister!''_ Danny scolded Larry, slightly annoyed.

* * *

As Piper (finally) approached Alex and Nicky's table, she stood there awkwardly.

''_Hey, guys!'' Piper said slightly nervous._

''_Hey Blondie! Long time no see… Take a seat.''_ Nicky greeted with a wink towards the blonde.

''_Hey, kid… Holly ditch you for the boyfriend?''_ Alex asked with a smirk.

''_Yeah. I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer… For a ride to school.''_ Piper asked sweetly as she took a seat, beside Alex at the table.

''_Yeah, no problem, kid.''_ Alex replied with a flirty wink.

''_Thanks… I couldn't stand the idea of being trapped in a car with my brother and Larry, even just for a short journey. Or Polly and Pete, for that matter, they'll be all over each other''_ Piper said with a sweet smile as she laughed.

''_You'd rather a bit of Vause all over you, ain't that right Blondie?''_ Nicky asked with a mischievous grin as she wiggled her eyebrows, making Piper blush hard (she could even feel her ears burn).

''_Nicky!''_ Alex said in a warning tone.

''_That is my cue to go… Don't do anything I wouldn't do, guys!_'' Nicky said as she threw them a wink.

''_There's not much you wouldn't do, Nichols!''_ Alex said with a smirk.

''_Exactly! Be good or be good at it.''_ Nicky shouted as she left the coffee shop, making Alex and Piper laugh.

''_Can I get you a coffee, Pipes?''_ Alex asked with a warm smile.

''_You don't have to, Al.''_ Piper replied sweetly.

''_I want to… And I was really just asking what way you take your coffee?_'' Alex said with a smug smirk.

''_Café au lait… 2 sugars, please.''_ Piper said sweetly.

''_Coming up, babe.''_ Alex replied with a wink.

A few minutes later, Alex returned to the table with their coffee's, taking a seat (closely) next to Piper.

''_Thanks, Al. I'll buy, later.''_ Piper said with a warm smile.

''_No, I asked you out so it's on me.''_ Alex replied with a soft smile.

''_That's not fair, Al.''_ Piper said with a cute pout.

''_You can buy on our next date, Pipes.''_ Alex said looking smug.

'Alex wants to go on another date with me.' The thought made Piper's heart flutter.

''_Who said there's gonna be another date, Alex?''_ Piper replied with a smirk, feeling proud at keeping up with Alex's banter.

''_I thought you couldn't get enough of me, Piper?''_ Alex asked raising her perfectly arched eyebrow, making Piper blush.

''_I erm, I…''_ Piper blushed harder as she was left speechless.

''_You know, normally when I leave a girl unable to form a sentence, it's after sex… This is a first for me.''_ Alex said laughing, as Piper turned crimson. _''Come on, kid… Let's get to school.''_ Alex said as she grabbed Piper's hand, intertwining their fingers.

* * *

In the school parking lot, Alex and Piper were sitting in the car, parked up. The parking lost was mostly empty, except for a few students walking towards the school building. Piper continued to hold Alex's hand on the drive to school (only letting go briefly, when Alex needed to change gears). They stole glances at the other (when they thought the other wasn't looking), keeping conversation simple, talking about the classes they have today and what teachers they liked and didn't like (Piper learnt that Alex didn't like any of the teachers). Now they were sitting facing each other (as close as they could possibly get to the other), leaned forward, knees touching, holding hands as emerald green eyes met ocean blue.

''_You wanna meet me here, after school, babe?''_ Alex asked Piper with a soft smile.

''_Yes! I'm looking forward to it, babe.''_ Piper said as she beamed a smile.

''_Yeah, me too, Pipes.''_ Alex said as she licked her lips, glancing between Pipers eyes and lips.

They leaned in at the same (both girls unsure who made the first move) as their lips met softly. The kiss was gentle as their lips moved in sync with the others. Alex's hand cupped Piper's face as Piper's fingers tangled in Alex's raven hair. The kiss grew heated, almost frantic as their mouths moved against the others. Alex ran her tongue across Piper's bottom lip, asking for entry. Piper happily accepted as their tongues met. Exploring each other's mouths as if it was the first time. Piper cupped the back of Alex's neck, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. They continued like this for a few more moments until they could no longer fight the battle against the need for air. They pulled apart slowly, foreheads resting against the other as they caught their breath. Alex placed a quick peck to Piper's lips as she leaned back.

''_We should get to home room, kid.''_ Alex said as she placed a gentle kiss on Piper's lips.

''_You're right.''_ Piper replied as she leaned forward to kiss Alex, one final time before school started.

Piper cupped Alex's cheek as she pressed their lips together, taking Alex's bottom lips between her own. Alex slightly taken back by Piper's dominant side, soon reciprocated the kiss. As their lips moved against each other's, slowly this time. The kiss was gentle but passionate and quickly came to an end. Piper pulled away first and placed a quick peck against Alex's lips.

''_Now I'm ready to go, babe.''_ Piper said with a smirk, looking proud of herself.

''_You're gonna be the death of me, Chapman.''_ Alex replied with a big grin.

They grabbed their backpacks, locked the car and walked towards the school building as they held hands.

* * *

The rest of the school day went normal as ever for Piper. She told Polly (in great detail) everything that happened the previous day and Polly couldn't believe it. But she was happy for her best friend. Lorna told Polly and Piper all about her summer with Nicky, leading the whole way up to her fight with Nicky (also) the previous day and how they had made up (before and after the diner). In too much detail for Polly's liking, but she was also happy for Lorna. Polly then told the girls all about her and Pete's relationship from the start (in FAR too much detail for both girls liking). Their friendship had grown much closer and stronger, in just one day. Piper and Lorna finally able to be honest with (themselves) their friends about their sexual preferences, no longer feeling the need to hide it (from each other). It felt like a real sex in the city moment to the girls, and they were ecstatic with their new bond with each other.

After lunch and all the catching up with her (close) friends was done, the rest of the school day dragged in. Piper never seen Alex much, other than a few flirty winks (from Alex), smiles and hands brushing as they passed each other in the hallway, going from class to class. Also, a few flirty text messages. Alex text Piper at lunch saying she was going to smoke (cigarettes) with Nicky at the bleachers, and Piper was welcome to come. But Piper told her to go on as she was gossiping with Lorna and Polly (all the dirty details they couldn't discuss in class).

As the last few hours of the school day slowly passed, Piper was getting more (and more) excited about her first proper date with Alex. Although they had spent most of the previous day and evening together, she couldn't wait to see her again. To look into those emerald green eyes and kiss those soft, rosy lips and run her fingers through her silky, raven hair. Piper was lost in her thoughts of Alex when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_**2 NEW MESSAGE – ALEX **_

_**Text message: Tuesday 8th September – 2:53pm**_

**ALEX**

_[Hey, babe :) __XX]_

_[Urgh… Is it 3:30pm yet? :/ XX]_

**PIPER – 2:54pm **

_[Hey babe__ :) No :/ But I wish it was XX]_

**ALEX – 2:55pm**

_[Only 35 more minutes to go, kid :/ XX]_

**PIPER – 2:56pm**

_[Aww__ :) Are you counting down the minutes to our date, Alex? XX]_

**ALEX – 2:57pm**

_[Sorry, kid… Just counting down the minutes until school ends :P XX]_

_[Our date will start in about 38 minutes__ ;) XX]_

_[Depending on how long it takes you to get to my car… I only accounted for 5 minutes LOL XX]_

**PIPER – 2:59pm**

_[Who knew Alex Vause was such a softie :* XX]_

**ALEX – 3:00pm**

_[Shhh… Our secret, babe? You'll ruin my badass rep__ ;) XX]_

_[Not that anyone would believe you LOL XX]_

**PIPER – 3:01pm**

_[I like being the only one getting to see this side of you__ :) XX]_

_[Your secrets safe with me, babe__ ;) XX]_

**ALEX – 3:02pm**

_[Believe me, babe… You are the only girl to ever see this side of me XXX]_

**PIPER – 3:03pm **

_[I can't wait to see the rest of you__ ;) XXX]_

_[BTW, I'm a runner so I won't even need 5 minutes to get to your car XXX]_

_[See you soon, babe__ :) XXX]_

* * *

Alex sat on the hood of her car, smoking a cigarette, waiting (nervously) for the blonde. Nerves was a foreign feeling to Alex; she was always filled with confidence around girls… But Piper was truly different. Alex would never have considered taking any girl on a date before Piper, to her girls were a dime a dozen. Love them then leave them, without a second look. It sounds harsh but the girls were always fully aware that it was a one-time thing with Alex (she warned them that the hook-up was just a hook-up). It wasn't her fault if they developed feelings, that was not her thing. But as she sat waiting on Piper, she hoped that Piper would develop those feelings. It had only been two days, but Alex was already developing strong feeling for Piper. She was willing to change for Piper and have a (monogamous) relationship if that's what she wanted, and she hoped it was. Alex didn't want to share Piper (her girl) with anyone. This was so completely unlike Alex. As she waited all she could think about was Piper and the last two days they've spent together. Then she noticed the familiar blonde walking towards her.

''_Hey, have you been waiting long, Al?''_ Piper asked with a sweet smile.

''_Hey, Pipes… No just a few minutes.''_ Alex said returning the smile as she stubbed out her cigarette.

''_Good… You ready for our date?'' _Piper asked sweetly.

''_Definitely!''_ Alex replied with a smile as she walked around, opening the passenger door of the car for Piper to get in.

''_Thank you! How chivalrous of you, Al.''_ Piper said as she smiled showing her dimples.

'Piper's dimples are adorable.' Alex thought to herself.

''_Your welcome, babe. Don't tell anyone, you'll ruin by reputation!''_ Alex replied with a wink as she closed the door and walked around the car, getting into the driver's seat.

* * *

The drive to the coffee shop was comfortable, like they had done it a million times before in the others company. Alex happily held Piper's hand as she drove (the small act of affection giving Piper butterflies in the tummy), reluctant to let go when she needed to change gears. Piper didn't want to break the physical contact between herself and Alex, so she placed her hand on Alex's thigh (this gave Alex the same feeling of butterflies). There were no awkward silences, conversation just flowed between the (unofficial) couple. They kept conversation simple; talking about their school day, friends and Nicky.

When they arrived at the coffee shop, they went to the counter together, looking over the food menu. They placed their order and the barista told them to get a table and she'd bring their food and coffee's over. Alex and Piper sat opposite each other at a small table in the corner (slightly hidden out of sight), holding hands as they waited for their food and drinks. They shared basic details about their family life with the other; Piper (re)telling Alex about her parents and their broken (but still together) relationship, how she's close with her little brother Cal (her favourite sibling), sharing childhood stories from favourite memories to embarrassing stories of Danny (payback for embarrassing her) and about her grandmother and their close relationship. Alex talked about Diane and their close relationship, how her mom already likes Piper and talked about moving around a lot as a kid, before she met Nicky (her first friend), and shared funny stories throughout their friendship. Somewhere around the start of their conversation their food arrived, and they continued talking as they ate. A few hours had passed and a second round of coffee's as they held hands talking and sharing kisses, before they decided to leave. They were currently sat in Alex car (still parked outside the coffee shop).

''_Do you need to head home or do you still wanna hang out?''_ Alex asked with a nervous smile.

''_I don't need to be home until 10… We can hang out, if you want to?''_ Piper asked nervously, with a small smile.

''_I'd like that, Pipes.''_ Alex said with a warm smile.

''_Okay… What do you wanna do?''_ Piper asked smiling happily.

''_We could hang out at my house, watch a movie? My mom's working tonight.'' _Alex replied nervously (again).

''_Yeah, I'd like that, Al.''_ Piper answered, her smile showing off her dimples.

Alex nervously smiled back as a form of reply as she started to drive towards her apartment. The journey was pleasant, Piper monopolizing most of the conversation as Alex chimed in, mostly agreeing with the blonde. Alex was too lost in her head, in her own thoughts, thoughts recurring from the previous day.

'What if Piper didn't realise yesterday that we live in an apartment? What if she thinks it's a dump? It is a dump compared to Piper's (actual) house (this made Alex feel a pang of guilt). Mom worked hard to get that place and keep us here. Piper's gonna know we're poor now and see how different we are. She's gonna see the place and just leave. I guess that's better happening now before I get too attached. Who am I kidding? I'm already attached… I'm fucked!' Alex was lost in her swirl of darkening thoughts as Piper spoke, snapping her out of it.

''_Alex?'' _Piper said louder this time, with a look of concern.

''_Yeah? Sorry, I was concentrating on driving.''_ Alex replied trying to act normal.

''_Are you okay, Al?''_ Piper asked still looking concerned.

''_Yeah. I'm fine, Pipes.'' _Alex answered with a small (fake) smile, not fooling Piper.

''_You can talk to me, Alex. What's bothering you?_'' Piper asked sweetly, with a friendly smile.

''_Nothing, Piper!''_ Alex replied in a snappy tone.

''_You know, if you can't be honest with me… Maybe this isn't going to work, Alex!''_ Piper said feeling hurt and rejected.

''_I'm sorry, Piper!_'' Alex said as she glanced over at Piper, feeling guilty, taking a slow, deep breath. _''I'm just… Nervous!''_ Alex said anxiously as she kept her eyes glued to the road in front of her.

''_What're you nervous about, Al?'' _Piper asked in a softer tone.

''_I um, I've never, erm, brought a girl home before… Only Nicky, but she doesn't count as a 'girl', if you know what I mean?''_ Alex answered honestly, in a quiet, nervous voice.

''_I get what you mean, Alex… But I've already met your mom and she's not even gonna be home. So, what's making you nervous?''_ Piper questioned with a reassuring smile.

''_You, seeing where we live.''_ As if perfectly timed, Alex pulled round the back of the apartment block. _''We live in an apartment, Piper.''_ Alex said as she pointed to the apartment.

''_So? I already knew that, Al.''_ Piper asked with a sweet voice as she looked into Alex's green eyes.

''_I'm not good enough for you, Piper. You live in a mansion and I'm a step up from trailer trash.''_ Alex answered, breaking eye contact as she stared down at her lap.

''_Don't you dare say that about yourself, Alex!''_ Piper scolded in a firm tone. _''You can't see how amazing you are, can you?''_ Piper asked as her tone softened.

''_Amazing… How do you figure that, Piper?''_ Alex questioned with a serious expression as she looked into Piper's ocean blue eyes.

''_You're the first person, boy or girl, to show me that you actually care… You ask me if I'm okay, you hold my hand and you call me beautiful… No one's ever called me that before. You actually listen to me when I talk, and you introduced me to your mom… I know how big a deal that is for you, Alex. I can't even describe the way you make me feel when we kiss _(Alex had a cocky smirk across her face as she raised her eyebrow at the kiss comment)_, I get butterflies when I'm around you. I'm glad you're not like those waspy boys I've dated before, they just treated me like a trophy girlfriend. But you're different, Al. It doesn't matter to me if you live in an apartment or in a trailer… Money doesn't matter to me. I like you for you, Alex!''_ Piper finished her rant with a cute little smile, showing her dimples, still looking into each other's eyes.

''_I do care about you, Piper. And those guys were idiots… You deserve to be called beautiful every day.''_ Alex said sweetly in her husky voice as she closed the gap between them with a quick, closed lip kiss.

''_Come on, I'll give you the grand tour.''_ Alex said with a small smile as she joked, her nervousness long gone.

* * *

Alex gave Piper the short tour, starting in the kitchen (where she grabbed two sodas) and ending in Alex's bedroom. Alex flopped down onto her bed as Piper stood, taking in Alex's bedroom.

Alex's room was a dark red colour with black curtains and a matching black duvet, with rock band posters (bands Piper had never heard of) stuck around the walls. She had a double bed in the corner, pushed against the wall and a bedside table with a lamp at the opposite side of the bed. Two sets of dressers at the foot of her bed, one with a flat screen tv sat on top and stacks of DVDs beside it. On top of the other dresser was a stereo with various types of make-up and perfumes placed in front and a mirror hung above. On the other side of the room was a built-in wardrobe and beside it, in the corner was a desk with and a swivel chair, pushed in. On top of the desk was a little pot of pens and a framed photo of (a young) Alex and her mom and another (more recent) photo of Alex and Nicky.

''_Are you gonna take a seat? Or are you a vampire, do you need an invitation?'' _Alex chuckled as she patted the empty spot beside her on the bed.

''_Sorry!''_ Piper said with a blush as she had been caught staring intently around Alex's room. _''I like your room, it's so you.''_ Piper said with a small smile as she sat on the bed next to Alex.

''_Thanks… I wouldn't like to think it reflected someone else's personality.''_ Alex smirked in a teasing way.

''_Shut up, Al. You know what I meant.''_ Piper said as she playfully shoved Alex's shoulder.

''_Yeah, kid. So, what you wanna watch?''_ Alex asked as she brought over her collection of DVDs, setting them on the bed.

Piper looked through the various titles on the DVD cases; Bridesmaids, The Proposal, Forgetting Sarah Marshall, There's Something About Mary, Friends With Benefits, Pretty Woman, How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days, 50 First Dates, The Runaways.

''_The Proposal? Friends With Benefits? Pretty Woman? How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days? I didn't expect you to have so many chick flicks, Al.'' _Piper stated with a smirk.

''_Sandra Bullock, Mila Kunis and Kate Hudson are hot! And Pretty Woman is my mom's. Also, I thought How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days would be beneficial to keep away the straight guys, you know?'' _Alex replied with a smirk across her face.

''_Fair point!'' _Piper said as she looked through the DVDs again, unable to decide what to watch. She glanced over to where the DVDs sat before and noticed more cases still beside the tv. _''What're those DVDs over there?''_ Piper asked curiously.

''_Porn.'' _Alex replied with a straight face as Piper flushed crimson.

''_Oh, I erm…''_ Piper didn't know what to say, she could even feel her ears burning.

''_I'm fucking with you, Pipes… It's The L Word boxsets.''_ Alex answered as she laughed hard at her teasing.

''_You're hilarious!''_ Piper said sarcastically as her blush faded. _''But what's The L Word?''_ Piper asked intrigued.

''_It's a show about the lives of lesbians in LA… You never seen it?'' _Alex asked still smirking.

''_No, never… Can we watch it?'' _Piper asked blinking her ocean blue, puppy eyes.

In that moment Alex knew she would never be able to say no to those beautiful eyes. 'I'm so screwed!' Alex thought to herself.

''_Yeah, babe. It's been a while from I've watched it. But you know there's six seasons?''_ Alex said with a warm smile as she looked into Piper's eyes.

''_We can binge watch it every time I come over, Al.''_ Piper said returning Alex's warm smile.

Alex's heart fluttered at Piper inviting herself over again to hang out.

''_I like that plan, babe.''_ Alex replied giving Piper a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

A while later, Alex and Piper were laying snuggled on the bed (no space between them), Alex had her arm around Piper's small frame as Piper played with the fingers of the hand that was around her, Alex's free hand was tracing patterns on Piper's thigh. Piper's head rested on Alex shoulder; their legs intertwined. Piper watched the first episode intently as Alex stole glances at her (girl). The second episode hadn't been playing long when Alex became distracted. Her close proximity to Piper was taking it's toll on her; the way Piper was gently breathing on her neck, her soft (free) hand resting (sometimes tracing patterns, which was currently now) on her stomach just above the waistband of her jeans and the way Piper's knee was just centimetres away from Alex's centre (Piper could probably feel the heat). Alex tried to ignore the fire going through her body, slow down her breathing and concentrate on the show, but she couldn't… Piper was really turning her on (Piper was probably totally unaware of this fact).

Little did Alex know; Piper knew exactly what she was doing. A while ago, Piper shuffled closer to Alex, purposely putting her knee as close to Alex's centre as she could (without being obvious), and subtly placed her hand just above Alex's (low) waistband, after a while she started tracing patterns, getting as low as she could without rousing suspicion. She decided to take it up a notch as she placed a gentle, warm, wet kiss on Alex's neck. Alex glanced down at her and she seen something different (for the first time) in Alex's eyes … Lust. Alex licked her lips as she glanced between Piper's eyes and lips. Piper was the one to lean in first, Alex responded immediately. As their lips met, they started to move against each other. The kiss started soft but soon turned heated as hands roamed the other's body. Alex ran her hand slowly up Piper thigh and cupped her ass, squeezing gently. Alex's hand cupped the back of Piper's head with the arm that was wrapped around her body, pulling her closer as she bit Piper's bottom lip. She ran her tongue across the lip, soothing the bite as Piper opened her mouth, allowing Alex's tongue entrance. Their tongues met, battling for dominance as Alex's won. Piper's hands went from Alex's stomach to her neck, to tangling in her hair, down her sides where they were slowly heading to second base. Piper's hand gently cupped Alex's breast, resulting in Alex letting out a small moan. Alex removed her lips from Piper's to place kisses on her jawline and slowly move down her neck. As Alex was placing warm, wet kisses along Piper's neck, Piper was the one to let out a moan as Alex gently nipped the reddened skin she had been sucking on. Piper cupped the back of Alex's head, bringing her mouth against hers again as she grinded her knee against Alex's centre. Alex broke the kiss as she moaned against Piper's opened mouth. This wasn't how Alex wanted her first time with Piper to be. She wanted to make it special for Piper. She didn't want her to feel like the other girls. She didn't want Piper to be a quick fuck. She wanted to know Piper better before they had sex. She wanted Piper to be her girlfriend. Alex had to stop this before it got to the point of no return (they weren't far from it).

''_Wait!''_ Alex said breathless as she pulled away to look Piper in the eye.

''_Did I… Did I do something wrong?''_ Piper asked nervously, in a small voice, with an innocence in her eyes.

''_No! You didn't do anything wrong, Pipes… Trust me, what you were doing was __**great**__.''_ Alex answered in a soft voice with a reassuring smile.

''_Then what's the problem, Alex?''_ Piper questioned with a look of confusion.

''_I just… I want our first time __**together**__ to be special, Piper. I don't just want it to be a quick fuck. You're different than the other girls I've been with. I want our first time together to reflect that.''_ Alex answered honestly, with a blush warming her cheeks as she stared into Piper's eyes.

''_No one has ever said anything as sweet as that to me before. You really are amazing, Alex.''_ Piper said as she stared deep into Alex's eyes as she placed a quick kiss onto Alex's swollen lips.

''_I wanna take it slow with you, Piper. I wanna get to know you before we have sex… I'm gonna treat you how you deserve to be treated, babe.''_ Alex explained with a warm smile.

''_There's this whole other side to you, that you keep hidden from everyone. This kind, sweet and caring side… Why, Al?''_ Piper asked sweetly returning Alex's warm smile.

''_I don't hide it from __**everyone**__… My mom sees it, sometimes Nicky and now you do too, pipes. I just, erm, I don't, uh, I learned not to show vulnerability and weakness at a young age… It was easier to keep people at a distance and not let anyone in. But you're the first person that I want to let in.''_ Alex answered with a nervous smile.

''_I would like that… I want to know everything about you, Alex.''_ Piper replied as she placed the softest kiss on Alex's lips (if Alex hadn't seen her lean in, she wouldn't have felt it).

* * *

The next few hours flew past, Alex and Piper cuddled as they continued to watch The L Word, Alex ordered pizza for them, they shared sweet kisses, usually turning into heated make out sessions (less intense that the previous encounter earlier) and before they knew it, Piper's curfew was getting nearer. Currently they were sitting in Alex car, parked on Piper's street, a few houses away, talking, before Piper** had** to be inside (she was thinking about 9:58pm was the latest she could push it).

''_Can I ask you something, Pipes?''_ Alex asked with a small smile.

''_You can ask me anything, Al.''_ Piper replied smiling back.

''_So, you mentioned before that you've been with guys… Are you experimenting, bisexual, a lesbian? Not that it matters, I'm just curious.''_ Alex asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

''_I've been with guys before and I guess it was okay, but I've always felt like something was missing... I've always found girls attractive and beautiful. I really like being with you, Alex. I've never felt this way with a guy. So, erm, I don't know. I like a person for them, not their gender. I don't wanna be labelled.''_ Piper answered honestly with a nervous smile.

''_Piper… Have you ever been with a girl, before me?_'' Alex asked as softly as she could with her husky voice as she looked into blue eyes.

''_No… Is that a problem?''_ Piper replied in a small (barely heard) voice, looking down at her lap as she nervously played with her fingers, feeling vulnerable.

'This is it for us... Alex isn't gonna want me now. I'm just an inexperienced loser. A little girl compared to the beautiful women she's been with. She could have anyone she wanted, why would she want me?' Piper thought to herself.

''_No, Piper… I just wish you would've told me sooner.''_ Alex said in a reassuring tone.

''_Why… Am I not experienced enough for you?_'' Piper asked with a bitterness to her voice as she looked up at Alex.

''_Wha- No… Of course not! That's not it, Piper.''_ Alex defended, as she looked into Piper's eyes.

''_Then, what is it, Alex?''_ Piper questioned, taking a deep breath, preparing herself for Alex to end this (them), before it even started.

''_I just… If I'd known that you'd never been with a girl, I wouldn't have been all over you, I wouldn't have rushed things. Our first kiss wouldn't have led to a__** hot**__ make out session.''_ Alex replied with a heartfelt smile as she stared into Piper's ocean blue eyes.

Blue eyes met emerald green as they got lost, gazing into the other's eyes. Alex gently placed her hand on Piper's cheek as she softly traced her cheekbone with her thumb. Piper licked her lips, breaking eye contact to glance at Alex's rosy lips. Alex took this is a sign to lean in, slowly connecting her lips with Piper's. They stayed like that for a few moments, until Alex pulled away (barely) an inch to repeat the same process. They shared a few more pecking kisses until their mouths started to move together, slowly. The kiss was slow and gently but still filled with passion, unlike any of their previous kisses which were rushed, hurried, almost frantic. Piper felt Alex dart her tongue out, only for a second before she retracted it, but Piper didn't mind, she was content with the attention from Alex's lips. After a few more moments the kiss ended, Alex pulled away slowly, placing a final soft peck on Piper's swollen lips. They leaned back (slightly), to gaze into the other's eyes as emerald green met ocean blue.

''_That should've been our first kiss, babe.''_ Alex said smiling, in a deeper, raspier voice than normal.

''_That was a perfect kiss, to end our perfect first date with a perfect goodnight kiss.''_ Piper replied smiling, showing her dimples.

''_Goodnight, kid.''_ Alex said still smiling.

''_Goodnight, babe.''_ Piper answered, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

* * *

_**There you go, guys… Chapter 5 finally complete. Sorry it took so long, believe it or not I started writing it soon as I posted the last one. Their date has finally happened, now on to the party. This is my longest chapter so far, almost 10,000 words :O I just couldn't stop LOL. Let me know what you think… Do I ramble too much? Is there too much dialog? I want to hear your opinions, guys. I'm starting to lose motivation and your comments always gives me the boost needed. Stay tuned, chapter 6 will be posted soon as. Hope you's enjoyed this post :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry it's taken me a few weeks to post an update, I seemed to have gotten sucked down a fanfiction reading spiral and I'm sure most of you can relate **__**:) I thought I had read almost every Orange Is The New Black fanfic containing Alex and Piper, but apparently I was wrong LOL. On a related note; **_

_**rj83 – Thank you for your comments :D Sorry for confusing you with the speaking in italics, I usually write more dialogue than thoughts so when I'm scrolling checking for spelling mistakes or recalling what I've already wrote I find it easier to break up the different parts of the story as I'm scrolling through. Thank you for the advice, I've read stories from both those users and they're great writers. Also, I never knew you could set filters to reviews or favourites, I have discovered a lot of new stories this week so thank you :D **_

_**SherylVauseman – Thank you :D I love your story 'Never A Coincidence', I hope you update soon.**_

_**VausemanFinishingSchool – Thank you for being my first comment :D Same, I love the high school AU's. I'm loving 'Euphoria', can't wait for an update. **_

_**Guests – Thank you all for your lovely comments, it really inspires me to keep writing. I hope you keep enjoying the story. **_

_**Also, thanks everyone for the follows and favourites. It's encouraging to know that you's like the story :D**_

_**Now it's finally time for the party, let me know what you all think :D **_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

The rest of the school week seemed to fly past for Piper, and it was one of the best weeks she has ever had (so far). Alex had to work on Wednesday after school, which worked out well as Piper had her first track team practice (their schedules already seemed to fit perfectly together). Thursday after school; Piper, Lorna and Polly went shopping at the mall in search of (hot) new outfits for the party, to impress their dates. Trying on different dresses and various jewellery, sampling new lipsticks, nail polishes and perfumes, sharing opinions and advise about their friend's choices, it turned out to be a fun, girly bonding day. Whereas Alex and Nicky went party shopping for a different reason, they were stocking up on alcohol (with Alex's fake ID, not that she needed it. Her height and good looks made her look older than the girls her age. She easily passed for 21), mixers, chips, dips and pot (all courtesy of Marka Nichols). Nicky argued it wasn't a successful party unless you were drunk AND high, Alex couldn't argue with that logic, so they made a weed stop on the way back to Nicky's house. Of course, they had to sample the weed for party purposes, which is how they spent their Thursday night.

* * *

Alex and Piper hadn't seen much of each other from their coffee date (apart from spending the odd lunch break together), but they had been texting non-stop since. Using her mother's social status to her advantage, Piper subtly dropped hints of her new friendship with Nicky (daughter of Marka Nichols, also high in her mother's social group) to her mother throughout the week. Carol was thrilled with her daughter's new friendship, Piper mentioned Nicky's party and sleepover and her mother agreed without question (Piper's waspy status finally worked in her favour).

As per Nicky's request, Piper invited her friends to the party; Lorna (who she convinced to sleepover at Nicky's after, because Piper was sleeping over too), Polly who invited Pete (he was going with Danny and Larry and meeting Polly there), Flaca, Maritza and Daya (they were super excited to get an invite). Piper and her friends agreed to avoid Jessica Wedge and Sarah after their homophobic comments on the first day (not that anyone missed their absence from their group).

* * *

Now Friday (the day of the party) was finally here and everyone was excited. Polly and Lorna were currently in Piper's bedroom getting ready for the party. All three girls were dressed, fingernails and toenails painted, hair done and were just applying the finishing touches to each other's make up as Piper's bedroom door knocked.

''_Come in!''_ Piper shouted just as she finished doing Lorna's eye make-up.

In walked Pete, followed closely by Larry and Danny.

''_Good evening, ladies. Sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to say a quick hello.'' _Pete said as he winked at Polly, Piper and Lorna smiled and greeted him back.

''_Hey, babe!''_ Polly replied as she walked over giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

''_You look gorgeous, babe.''_ Pete said sweetly to Polly, earning a huge grin from his girlfriend.

''_Hey, Piper… You look, erm, gor- eh, lovely.''_ Larry stammered nervously as she blushed.

''_Eh, thanks, Larry.''_ Piper said with a fake smile.

''_Dude, that's my little sister! Pipey, you're a bit over dressed for the movies… Don't you think?''_ Danny asked with a smug look, Piper responded with a scowl.

''_Were going to a party tonight. I could, erm, maybe try to get you invited… If you want? I've been instructed to bring the beer, so I'm kinda a big deal.''_ Larry stuttered at Piper, trying to look smug and confident (failing miserably).

''_That little six pack you brought? If you're the only source of beer it won't be much of a party, mate!''_ Pete said as he laughed loudly, everyone joined in laughing except Larry who turned crimson.

''_No thanks, Larry… We're already invited to a party tonight!''_ Piper replied trying not to laugh.

''_Nichols party? How did YOU get an invite?''_ Danny asked with a frown.

''_Nicky's my girlfriend… So, Harry, Barry? Whatever your name was, you're gonna need more than a little six pack or Nicky won't let you through the door!''_ Lorna answered with a smug grin, winking at Piper as Larry again turned crimson (Piper had told her all about the Larry situation).

''_Whatever, Pipey… I'll raise a drink to you when you've to be home for your 10 o'clock curfew.''_ Danny replied with a smirk, looking pleased with his comeback.

''_It's actually 11 o'clock on weekends, asshole! But tonight, I don't have a curfew…''_ Piper said with a smug grin.

''_Ohh… Did you lie to mom, telling her you're staying at Polly's?''_ Danny replied with a raised eyebrow, looking smug.

''_No, I'm actually staying at Nicky's… And mom couldn't be more thrilled!''_ Piper answered with a smirk.

''_Mom's letting you stay at Nichols tonight? I bet she doesn't know she's throwing a wild party? Wait to mom finds out… You're so grounded!'' _Danny said looking proud, thinking he'd won the stand-off with his sister.

''_Party, yes. Wild, no… But you're also going to this wild party, Danny. So, shall we tell mom now and both miss the party? Or, tell her tomorrow and both get grounded? Hmmm, mommy's boy?''_ Piper asked sweetly, raising her eyebrow.

Pete, Larry, Polly and Lorna were all standing silently, intently watch the Chapman siblings with curiosity.

''_Come on… Let's go, guys!''_ Danny said to Pete and Larry, avoiding Piper's question as his eyes threw her daggers, before leaving her bedroom as Larry followed.

''_Hey mate, I'm gonna walk with Polly and the girls… I'll meet you guys there!'' _Pete said to Danny as he left.

''_Whatever, dude!''_ Danny shouted from the hallway.

''_Pipe, that was brilliant… I've never seen Danny speechless before!''_ Polly grinned at her best friend.

''_Piper, no offence… But your brother is an asshole!_'' Lorna stated looking unimpressed.

''_I couldn't agree more, Lorna!''_ Piper replied with a smirk.

* * *

A while later, Piper, Lorna, Polly and Pete arrived at Nicky's house (the house had a huge garden and driveway leading up to it. Her house was far enough away from other houses, so it didn't disturb the neighbours. Probably why she got away with throwing so many parties). From what they could see the party was already in full swing; teenagers (they didn't recognise) were scattered around the front lawn drunk, loud music was blasting, red plastic cups and beer bottled were littered around the lawn and the front door was wide open.

''_This place is fucking HUGE!''_ Pete said with a look of shock and disbelief.

''_Nicky must be a millionaire… You're a lucky girl, Lorna!''_ Polly said with a similar shocked look.

''_I really am, Polly! Come on, Piper… Let's go find our girls.''_ Lorna replied as she grabbed Piper's hand, leading her into the house.

''_Let's get some drinks, babe.''_ Pete said to Polly as he followed the others inside.

* * *

Inside the house was crazier than outside, there was people everywhere. The main living room was packed with people, there was a guy (Piper recognised as a senior on the football team) in the corner doing DJ with what appeared to be his own equipment from home, the music was so loud the floor was vibrating along to the bass, a large make shift dance floor was in the centre of the room but there seemed to be more couples grinding together than actually dancing, the chairs and couches were occupied with friends having loud, drunken conversations and leaning against the walls were couples making out. In the reception and hallway was more drunken conversations between friends and more couples trying to have a little privacy. The kitchen was a little quieter but still packed with people. The island in the middle of the kitchen was well stocked with different types of alcoholic spirits and mixers; including two fishbowls filled with a purple liquid, on the floor was a big plastic barrel filled with ice and beers and along the counter tops was chips and various dips. As Lorna was leading Piper through the house in search of Nicky and Alex, she informed her that during big parties like this, the games room, study and second living room was off limits. But the bar was always open, which was where they were currently heading.

As soon as they walked into the bar, Piper's eyes landed on a certain raven-haired beauty (she couldn't take her eyes off her if she tried). 'Alex looks amazing!' Piper thought to herself. Alex was wearing tight, black skinny jeans that complimented her ass perfectly, a tight, black, v neck t-shirt that left little to the imagination and she could see her sexy leather jacket (that completed the outfit) hanging over a chair at the bar. Her hair was loosely curled, and Piper assumed her make-up was as flawless as usual with her winged eyeliner (she couldn't see). Alex was standing with her back towards Piper, she was with a group of girls Piper slightly recognised and they were taking a round of shots. Nicky was behind the bar mixing drinks as she played bartender, until she spotted Lorna who was making her way over to her.

''_Hey, Boo… My shift's over, you're bartending!'' _Nicky shouted as she embraced Lorna.

''_Hey, baby… You look hot behind the bar!''_ Lorna whispered into Nicky's ear then kissed her.

''_Hey babe, you look HOT in that dress! How about you see me in action… What can I get you?''_ Nicky asked her girlfriend.

''_A cocktail, surprise me.''_ Lorna said sweetly with a smile.

Piper stood awkwardly next to Lorna, she really wanted to go over to Alex, but she didn't want to interrupt her while she was with her friends. Piper had never been to a party before (she'd never been invited), if she was honest, she'd never even had an alcoholic drink before either. The blonde didn't know what she was supposed to do, so she just stood shyly looking around her. 'I can't just walk up to Alex, it's not like I'm her girlfriend… Should I get a drink? What do I even ask for?' Piper was lost in her thoughts.

''_BLONDIE!''_ Nicky shouted, startling Piper.

''_Hey, Nichols.''_ Piper said as she smiled sweetly.

''_You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?''_ Nicky asked with a smirk.

''_No, sorry… What did you say?''_ Piper said shyly.

''_I SAID, I'm glad you could make It, Blondie… What'd you want to drink?''_ Nicky said in the usual dramatic way.

''_Oh, um, I… I'll have whatever Lorna's having.''_ Piper answered nervously.

As Alex heard Nicky shout 'Blondie', she knew exactly who Nicky was referring to… The girl that she had been (nervously) waiting for, the same girl who had been occupying her thoughts all day (all week if she was honest). Alex excused herself from her friends and walked over to Piper. As Alex turned around and saw Piper, she had to remember to breath, the blonde (literally) took her breath away. 'Piper looks beautiful… Stunning!' Alex thought to herself. Piper was wearing a strapless, fitted (perfectly), red dress that cut off mid-thigh showing off her long, toned legs and black peep toe heels that made her red painted toenails and fingernails stand out. Her long blonde hair was curled, her eye make-up was a little darker than usual and her red lips looked very kissable (or so Alex thought).

''_Hey, babe… I'm glad you're finally here. You look absolutely beautiful.''_ Alex said as she gave Piper a quick kiss, Piper could taste the alcohol on her lips.

''_Hey, Al… Me too. Thanks, you look beautiful too.''_ Piper replied sweetly with a blush warming her cheeks.

''_Are you here long?''_ Alex asked as she looked into Piper's baby blues.

''_Just a little while.''_ Piper answered as blue eyes met green.

''_You should've come over; we were doing shots.''_ Alex said with a grin.

''_I erm, I didn't want to interrupt… You were with your friends.'' _Piper replied shyly as she avoided eye contact.

''_You wouldn't have been interrupting anything, babe.''_ Alex said as she gently placed her hand on Piper's cheek, trying to get the girl to regain eye contact.

Before Piper could reply, Nicky pranced over and handed Piper her drink, interrupting her moment with Alex.

''_Here, Blondie… The finest cocktail, shaken not stirred.''_ Nicky said with a wink as she laughed.

''_What is it?''_ Alex asked with a raised eyebrow as she inspected the pink liquid.

''_It's a secret recipe, Vause.''_ Nicky said with a grin as she walked off to meet Lorna, who was now sitting at the bar.

* * *

A while (and a few drinks) later; Piper had officially met Alex's friends, she already knew Poussey (they were in the same grade last year, until Poussey got skipped to junior this year), she liked Taystee as she was telling funny stories and joking around, Black Cindy was kind of intimidating but she talked away to Piper, Tricia was nice but she seemed quiet, almost shy and Big Boo kept trying to flirt with Piper (which seemed to annoy Alex and make her jealous). Piper liked seeing the jealous side of Alex; every time Boo would flirt with her, Alex would put her arm around Piper, hold her hand, kiss her or give her a kiss on the cheek, all while pulling Piper a bit closer towards her. Piper found Alex's possessiveness adorable. 'If only I was officially Alex's girl.' Piper thought to herself.

They were all still currently in the bar; Alex told Piper that only Nicky's close friends were allowed in here and Piper felt a flutter in her tummy at being included in the group.

''_Right bitches… Let's turn this into a real fucking party!''_ Nicky said as she waved (what Piper assumed) a joint in the air.

''_Oh, hell yeah!''_ Poussey shouted and everyone agreed as they exited the bar, following Nicky.

Piper walked to follow the group as she stumbled in her slightly drunken haze. Alex put her arm around the blonde to steady her as everyone left, leaving them alone in the bar.

''_You okay there, babe?''_ Alex asked as Piper turned to look at her, still in Alex's arms.

''_Yeah, I'm great. Just a little drunk… I guess.''_ Piper replied with rosy cheeks (more from the drink than embarrassment).

''_You guess?''_ Alex asked with a chuckle as she raised an eyebrow.

''_Yeah, erm… Can I tell you a secret?''_ Piper asked with a slight blush.

''_Sure, kid. What is it?''_ Alex asked with a reassuring smile.

''_I've never been drunk before…''_ Piper said, almost in a whisper as she looked into emerald eyes.

''_Never? Maybe I'm a bad influence on you, kid?''_ Alex replied with a soft smile as she looked into blue eyes.

''_Maybe I like it, babe.''_ Piper responded as she looked between Alex's eyes and lips.

''_Hmmm, is that so?''_ Alex replied as she leaned into the blonde, closing the gap between them.

The kiss was soft as their lips met, but soon their lips started to slowly move in sync. After a few more kisses, Alex ran her tongue across Piper's bottom lip, asking for entry which Piper happily granted. The kiss grew heated as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Piper held Alex's neck, pulling the taller girl closer to deepen the kiss. They continued like this for another few moments until the need for air became too much. Alex rested her head against Piper's as they stared into the other's eyes.

''_I've wanted to do that all night. You look so hot tonight, babe.''_ Alex said as she placed a quick kiss to the blonde's lips.

''_Mmm, me too. You look pretty hot yourself, Al.'' _Piper replied as she bit her bottom lip.

''_Come on, babe… Let's catch up with the others.''_ Alex said with a wink as she intwined her hand with Piper's, leading them back to the party.

* * *

Alex led Piper through the house, their hands still intertwined until the reached the back yard. The swimming pool was covered over (for winter Piper assumed), but the hot tub was filled with people in their underwear, and in the centre of the back yard was a small, lit fire pit with sun loungers placed closely around it, occupied by Alex's friends as they passed around the joint. Alex led them over to a vacant sun lounger as she lay down, pulling Piper between her legs. There was a slight chill in the night air, making Piper shiver. This didn't go unnoticed by Alex, who took off her leather jacket and placed it around the blonde as she sat up and circled her arms around the younger girl's waist. Piper's' heart fluttered at the gesture and she smiled happily.

''_Took you so long, Vause? You losing your touch?''_ Nicky laughed as she winked at her best friend, passing her the joint.

''_Fuck off, Nichols!''_ Alex said playfully as she laughed, taking the joint between her fingers and taking a long drag.

''_You want a hit, babe?''_ Alex whispered into Piper's ear.

''_I've never, erm…''_ Piper stuttered nervously as she turned to look at the raven-haired girl.

Alex took another long drag of the joint and leaned into place her lips over the blonde's as she gently blew the smoke into her mouth.

''_Breath in, hold it then exhale slowly.''_ Alex explained with a soft smile.

Piper done as she was told and as she exhaled, she started to cough, her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

''_Don't worry, kid… It happens to the best of us.''_ Alex said as she placed a soft kiss to Piper's temple as she gently rubbed her back.

''_The first time I smoked a joint, I almost coughed up a lung… No Shit, I thought I was gonna die!''_ Nicky said dramatically with a reassuring smile towards Piper as she smiled back.

Alex smoked the last drag of the joint and flicked the butt into the fire pit. Her arms again circled around the blonde's waist as she rested her head on her shoulder. Piper was enjoying the closeness and warmth from Alex's snuggles when she whispered into her ear.

''Do you wanna dance, babe?'' She asked as she placed a kiss on her temple.

''_Yeah, I'd like that.''_ Piper answered as she turned to look as Alex with a warm smile.

Alex stood pulling Piper up with her as they went to walk back inside, only to be stopped by Nicky's booming voice.

''_Where you's going?''_ Nicky shouted with a smirk as she raised her eyebrow.

''_We're gonna go dance, Nichols.''_ Alex replied with a wink at her friend.

''_Don't be too long, Stretch… We're gonna play some drinking games soon!''_ Nicky shouted as she wiggled her eyebrows.

''_Ohh, Nicky… Let's dance too, baby!''_ Lorna squealed in excitement as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

The (official/unofficial) couples left and made their way to the make-shift dance floor.

''_Yo… Vause has got it bad for Chapman.''_ Poussey stated with a smirk when the couples were gone.

''_You're right, P. I've never seen her like that with a girl before!'' _Taystee replied with a grin, happy for her friend.

''_She's whipppped!''_ Cindy said in a sing song voice, making everyone laugh.

''_Chapman must have some magic pussy! I know I wouldn't kick her out of bed for squirting on the sheets.''_ Boo said with a chuckle.

''_Eww, gross!''_ Taystee objected with a look of disgust.

''_Keep dreaming, Boo!''_ Tricia said with a smirk.

''_I think Vause would kick your ass for trying, Boo!''_ Poussey said making everyone laugh, except Big Boo.

* * *

Alex and Piper were dancing closely on the dance floor, while Nicky and Lorna were grinding together close by, among all the other people. Alex didn't usually dance until the end of the night when she was very drunk, grinding against the girl she picked to spend the night with. The dancing was usually just to persuade the girl to head upstairs with her and continue their night in private (with a lot less clothes). That was until now; Piper was different. Alex just wanted to get as close to Piper as she could, she couldn't keep her hands off her. Of course, she would love to take Piper upstairs and have her naughty way with her, but she wasn't going to. Alex just wanted to be close to Piper, wrap her arms around the girl, keep her there all night and steal a few kisses. She had never felt this way before, normally she just wanted a hook-up, a quick release. But with Piper she wanted it all, she wanted to make the blonde hers… Officially.

Throughout the songs, Piper had grown more confident as she danced with Alex, slowly getting closer and closer. Now Piper had her back pressed against Alex's front as the brunette's hands were on the blonde's hips. Piper leaned forward slightly and grinded her ass into Alex's front, earning a moan from the raven-haired girl (luckily for Alex, the music drowned it out). Alex knew if Piper continues her grinding, she wouldn't be able to control herself. So, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist, holding her in place as she whispered into her ear.

''_You wanna get a drink, babe?'' _

''_Yeah, sure.''_ Piper replied as she turned to look at Alex.

Alex grabbed her hand entwining their fingers as she led Piper to the kitchen, only to be stopped as Larry grabbed Piper's free hand.

''_Hey, Piper… Do you wanna, erm, dance, with, eh, me?''_ Larry stuttered looking hopeful.

''_No thanks, Larry.''_ Piper replied as she turned, walking away with Alex, still holding her hand. Nicky stood watching the whole interaction from afar.

As they got to the kitchen, Alex grabbed two beers from the barrel, opened them and handed one to Piper.

''_Seems like you have a secret admirer, kid… Not that I can blame the nerd.''_ Alex said with a chuckle as she sipped her beer.

''_I'd rather I didn't. He just doesn't seem to get the hint.''_ Piper replied as she took a sip of her beer and screwed her face up in disgust, making Alex laugh.

''_Beer not your thing, kid?''_ Alex asked with a playful smirk.

''_No, I preferred the tequila.''_ Piper answered with a smile as she blushed slightly.

''_I'm good with any drink than involves me licking salt from your body and taking a lime from your mouth, using only my mouth.''_ Alex said with a wink.

Piper blushed harder and before she could respond, Nicky came in shouting, gathering everyone's attention.

''_A'ight, ladies and gentlemen… It's time for some famous Nichols drinking games!''_ Nicky shouted dramatically as she grabbed an empty bottle from the island, a lot of shot glasses and headed towards the table.

''_Okay, if you're brave enough to play take a seat at the table and I'll explain the rules.''_ Nicky said as she waited for the players to gather.

Alex led Piper over and they took a seat at Nicky's left, Lorna on her right. Poussey and Taystee joined, seated next to them was Flaca and Maritza followed by Danny, Larry, Pete and Polly. Big Boo, Cindy and Tricia leaned against the wall to watch. Just as Nicky was about to speak another girl approached the table.

''_Room for one more?''_ The girl asked with a cocky grin.

''_More the merrier… Take a seat!''_ Nicky replied with a smirk as the girl took the empty seat next to Polly.

Piper stared at the new girl with fascination; she was tall, although not as tall as her or Alex. She had short brown hair that was long at the top and shaved at the sides. The girl wore tight, black jeans and a while t-shirt that showed off her tattoos. Piper couldn't help but stare at the girl. 'She's beautiful.' Piper thought to herself.

''_Stella, what're you doing here?''_ Pete asked his sister with a warm smile.

''_I heard there was a party… So, I came to party!''_ Stella replied with a cocky smirk.

''_Don't think I'm carrying your drunk ass home later.''_ Pete said with a chuckle.

''_Don't worry… I plan to end up in some chick's bed tonight.''_ Stella responded as she threw a wink at Piper (she had noticed her staring), making Alex jealous.

''_So, you're Pete's sister? Hey, I'm Polly… Pete's girlfriend.''_ Polly said as she offered her hand to shake Stella's, which she accepted.

''_Hey, Polly… It's nice to meet you.''_ Stella said with a warm smile.

''_So, what're we playing, Nichols?''_ Alex asked, breaking everyone's attention from Stella (including Piper's, much to Alex's annoyance).

''_Glad you asked, Vause. So, it's spin the bottle with a twist… I'll start and we'll go clockwise, so Vause then Blondie and so on and so forth. You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to answer truth or dare, the spinner chooses their fate… You've got four lives, which will be represented by four shots. If you don't wanna do the dare or answer the truth, you gotta take a shot. Once you lose all your lives you can either; be brave, continue the game and accept your fate, whatever it may be, or you can just walk away from the table… Understand?''_ Nicky explained with a shit-eating grin as she looked around the table at the nervous faces.

''_Vause, pick the poison and fill everyone's shot glasses… Or, should I say lives._'' Nicky said with a cocky smirk.

''_Tequila it is.''_ Alex replied winking at Piper.

* * *

Alex gave everyone four shot glasses and filled them with tequila (as Nicky requested), now it was time to begin the game. Anyone who has ever played this game before, knows that Nicky plays dirty, she doesn't get embarrassed easily which is a big advantage in this game. Normally, Alex is a master of this game as she also doesn't embarrass easily, it's usually just her and Nicky left at the end of the game battling it out as everyone else chickens out. But, Alex has a feeling tonight will be different; she doesn't want to be dared to kiss a random girl as Piper is forced to watch or vice versa and there's sexual questions she knows Nicky will ask that she doesn't want to answer in case she scares Piper off. Tonight, Alex is no longer a cocky, confident player, instead she is a nervous player like everyone else, except Nichols.

''_Okay, I'm up.''_ Nicky said as she spun the bottle which landed on Larry. _''Truth or dare, Barry?''_ Nicky asked with a smirk.

''_It's, uh, Larry… And I pick dare!''_ Larry stuttered nervously.

''_Whatever, Harry… I dare you to kiss Chapman!_'' Nicky said as she watched Alex intently with a smirk. Alex shot back daggers at Nicky (if looks could kill, she would be dead). Piper's face dropped at the mention of her name, but Larry couldn't be more thrilled.

Larry stood up smiling and went to make his way over to Piper when he was stopped by Nicky's booming voice.

''_Woah, Barry! What'd you think you're doing?_'' Nichols asked with a shit-eating grin.

''_Erm, you dared me to kiss Piper!''_ Larry answered looking confused.

''_No, I said Chapman… But I was referring to your boyfriend Danny.'' _Nicky replied laughing as Alex, Piper and Lorna joined in. Nicky threw a wink at Alex who gave a grateful smile in return.

Larry sat back in his seat and looked at Danny, he slowly leaned in until he received a thump in the mouth as Danny pushed him away. Danny grabbed one of Larry's shots and one of his own and took them one after the other, making everyone laugh (except Larry).

''_First going after my sister, now me… Who's next? Cal? My mom? What the fuck, dude?''_ Danny asked with a look of disgust towards Larry.

''_Alright, my turn.'' _Alex said with a smirk. The spinning bottle landed on Polly. _''Truth or dare?''_ Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

''_Dare.''_ Polly answered confidently, looking Alex in the eye.

''_Okay… Give someone here head, with their underwear on.''_ Alex said with a cocky smirk.

Polly looked around the table, then at Pete nervously. She lifted the shot and put it to her lips, screwing her face up as the liquid burned her throat.

It was Piper's turn to spin the bottle as it landed on Alex, a smile crossed her lips.

''_Truth or dare, Al?'' _Piper asked sweetly.

''_Truth, Pipes.''_ Alex answered in a soft husky voice.

''_When was the last time you masturbated?''_ Piper asked with a smirk, knowing the answer from their flirty texts the night they met.

'Fuck… Piper is good at this game. She already kinda knows the answer from our flirty texts at the start of the week. But do I admit that to her and the rest of the group? Or do I refuse and take a life? Nicky's questions and dares could be a lot worse… Urgh, fuck!' Alex thought to herself as everyone's eyes watched her internal battle.

''_Monday.''_ Alex answered honestly as she looked into Piper's eyes, observing a smile on the blonde's face. The rest of the table 'ohhh'd' and laughed.

''_I'm gonna get you back for that, babe.''_ Alex whispered into Piper's ear so only she could hear.

''_By asking me dirty questions? Do you need more spank bank material, babe?''_ Piper whispered back into Alex's ear, looking proud of her come back.

''_It's Nichols you need to watch out for, babe. Her questions and dares are hardcore… I'd save your shots for her spins.''_ Alex whispered as she chuckled against Piper's ear, the blonde closed her eyes at the feel of Alex's breath against her ear.

''_Piper!''_ Taystee called the blonde.

Alex and Piper hasn't realised that they had missed Poussey's turn as they were talking. Taystee had now spun and it had landed on Piper.

''_Truth or dare, Taylor Swift?''_ Taystee asked with a laugh.

''_Erm, dare!''_ Piper answered feeling brave.

''_I dare you to kiss Vause!''_ Taystee replied with a grin.

Piper happily accepted the challenge (she had been wanting to kiss Alex for a long time now, but she couldn't as her brother was sitting across from them and she didn't know how he'd react), now was her only chance for a while. Piper leaned into the raven-haired girl and gently pressed their lips together. Neither girl moved for a few seconds then slowly started to move their lips together. The kiss was slow and gentle unlike their previous kisses. After a minute, Alex cupped Piper's cheek as she ran her tongue across the blonde's bottom lip. Piper opened her mouth and her tongue darted out to meet Alex's, there was no battle for dominance as their tongues gently danced together in a familiar rhythm. They continued kissing for another few minutes; everything around them forgotten, it was just background, all that mattered in that moment was them. Eventually the lack of air broke the kiss and the girls apart (to their disappointment). As they went back to their previous positions in their seats (before the kiss); Alex glanced at Danny, he had an unreadable expression across his face, where as Larry's expression showed sadness mixed with disgust. She looked back at Danny and still couldn't read him.

''_Chapman… DANNY! It's your turn.''_ Nicky said breaking the stare off between him and Alex.

'Fuck, how long were we kissing? We missed both Flaca and Maritza's turn.' Alex was broken from her thoughts as the bottle stopped spinning and pointed towards her.

''_Truth or dare, Vause?''_ Danny asked with a smirk.

''_Dare, Chapman!''_ Alex replied with confidence as she raised her signature eyebrow.

''_I dare you to kiss Stella.''_ Danny responded with a smug grin.

'FUCK!' Alex screamed inside her head. She glanced at Piper for reassurance but all she got back was a look of curiosity and sadness. Alex looked over at Nicky for help and thankfully she got the hint.

''_I'm always up for kissing, especially girl on girl… But fuck me pink, can no one come up with an original dare? Try again, Chapman!''_ Nicky said in her usual playful, overly dramatic way.

''_If Vause doesn't wanna do it, all she has to do is take the shot and lose a life.''_ Danny answered with his smug grin still in place.

'Fuck, what do I do? If I kiss Stella; I'm gonna hurt Piper and I really don't wanna do that. It's not like I wanna kiss Stella, Piper's the only girl I wanna kiss. But if I don't, Danny's gonna be suspicious… Especially after I basically made out with his sister during two people's turns. Piper's family doesn't know about her liking girls, so if I take a shot, I'm basically outing her to her brother. Urgh, either way I'm fucked!' Alex was lost in her thoughts, freaking out internally.

Alex took a deep breath, stood up and walked over to Stella. She took one last glance at Piper and she could see the sadness and hurt in her blue eyes. Alex leaned down to a seated Stella and pressed their lips together, the kiss was soft as their lips moved against the other's. Soon it ended (not soon enough for Alex) and Alex pulled away first. Stella was hot and a good kisser, if it had of happened a week ago Alex would have enjoyed the kiss. But all she could think about when she closed her eyes was the sad look in Piper's. 'I've really fucked up!' Alex thought to herself as she made her way back to her seat.

As Piper watched Alex kiss another girl in front of her, she could feel a lump in her throat and a knot in her stomach. Her heart physically hurt. 'This must be what a broken heart feels like', she thought to herself. Piper tried to watch the kiss and pretend everything was okay (just as she was raised), pretend that it didn't matter as it was just a game, but she couldn't. Soon she couldn't even see the kiss as tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall and she had to bite her lip to stop it quivering. Piper could feel (almost) everyone's eyes on her as she looked down at her lap, trying to control her breathing and keep the tears away. Polly, Lorna, Nicky, Poussey, Taystee, Cindy, Big Boo and Tricia all knew about her and Alex being together. The only ones oblivious was Stella, Pete, Larry and Danny (or so she thought). 'We're not even together though… Alex and I. There is no us. She's not my girlfriend and I'm not hers. We only went on one date together. I have no right or no reason to be jealous or upset, right now. Yet, I am. We may be dating but that's not official. Alex is probably dating other girls… No, I know she doesn't date. But that doesn't mean that she's not sleeping with other girls. It's not like Alex and I are having sex. I've heard the stories about her, she even admitted them herself, she loves to have sex with different girls. It's not like she's getting any from me. How could I have been so stupid? It's not like I have any experience. Of course, she would want other girls. She didn't even hesitate about kissing Stella. I obviously don't mean that much to her. I guess it was all a lie, everything she said to me. Different? Maybe because I was the only girl stupid enough not to see the truth. What am I even doing here? I don't belong here. My friends do, but I'm not the party type. I shouldn't have tried to change my life... Maybe I'm just meant to be a boring little girl from Connecticut… I'm not special or bad.' Piper was totally consumed in her thoughts when she felt a hand holding hers. Piper glanced up to see Alex giving her a small smile as she stroked her thumb over the blonde's knuckles. It was too much for Piper, she could feel the lump rising in her throat and her tears start again. She released Alex's hand and grabbed a tequila shot in front of her, one after another she swallowed the burning liquid until all four shot glasses were empty.

''_You know… For a drinking game, there's not much drinking going on. So, I'm out.'' _Piper slurred as she stood up and left the table. On her way out of the kitchen she grabbed a half full bottle of vodka and left.

''_Fuck!''_ Alex said, more to herself than anyone as she sighed deeply and ran her hand through her raven hair.

* * *

_**So, I decided to end on a bit of a cliff hanger… Let me know what you think, guys. Don't hate me… Team Vauseman all the way. I'll update soon, promise I won't make you's wait too long. P.S sorry for any spelling mistakes, (for the first time) I've not proof read this chapter... I just wanted to get this posted so I could get the next chapter started. So, I hope you don't mind too much LOL. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, guys! Here we have it, chapter 7. Bet you're dying to see how this plays out. I had a few ideas but at the last minute I decided to go a completely different direction. So, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think :D**_

* * *

''_You know… For a drinking game, there's not much drinking going on. So, I'm out.'' _Piper slurred as she stood up and left the table. On her way out of the kitchen she grabbed a half full bottle of vodka and left.

''_Fuck!''_ Alex said, more to herself than anyone as she sighed deeply and ran her hand through her raven hair.

Piper's abrupt departure put a sudden halt to the drinking game mid-sentence, the kitchen was filled with an awkward silence; the only thing that could be heard was the loud music blasting from the living room and snips of conversations from the hallway.

''_I should go check on Pipe.''_ Polly said as she looked around the table, glaring at Alex.

''_No, it's okay… I'll go, Polly.''_ Alex replied as she grabbed a shot glass, swallowing the burning liquid then got up and left.

* * *

Piper removed the lid of the vodka bottle and took a few generous gulps as the liquid burned her throat (she blamed the burning sensation as the cause for her tears but deep down she knew it wasn't). She stumbled her way through the party as she bumped into people on the way out. As she stepped onto the front porch the cold air hit her hard as it maximised the effects of the alcohol in her system. Piper started to walk down the driveway (her walking resembled a new-born calf taking its first steps) with great difficulty, her legs wouldn't correspond with her brain and the high heels wasn't helping matters.

''_Goddamn fucking heels!''_ Piper drunkenly shouted in frustration as she leaned down to take them off with great difficulty as she stumbled, almost falling.

* * *

Alex left the kitchen in search of a certain (pissed off) blonde, she looked around the hallway but no sign of the girl, she done a quick scan of the living room but still no luck.

''_Fuck, she must've left!''_ Alex said to herself in a frustrated tone.

Alex pushed past the drunken crowd and made her way outside; she was no sooner out the front door until she spotted the drunken blonde struggling with her shoes. 'She looks adorable when she's drunk.' Alex thought to herself with a smile.

''_PIPER!''_ Alex shouted as she ran towards her. Upon hearing her name, Piper turned her head so fast that her body couldn't keep up, making her fall to the ground.

''_Urgh… Fuck!''_ Piper slurred as she inspected her knee that connected with the ground. Just as Alex appeared by her side.

''_Are you okay, Pipes?''_ Alex asked with concern as she gently placed her hand on the blonde's leg, looking at her grazed knee.

''_Don't fucking touch me!''_ Piper slurred as she pushed Alex's hands away.

''_Don't be like that, Pipes... Are you okay?''_ Alex asked with a gentle voice.

''_Ohh, now you fucking care if I'm okay? Well, guess what… I'm fucking GREAT, Alex. So, you can go back to Stella now!''_ Piper replied angrily, her voice laced with venom.

''_I'm sorry, Piper. But it was just a dare… It didn't mean anything.''_ Alex said as she looked into the blonde's eyes.

''_Just a dare… Do you think Nicky will be kissing other girls, just for a dare? Or Polly, or Lorna? No, I don't think so! But then again, they're in ACTUAL relationships so I guess it's different. I couldn't kiss someone else knowing that you were watching, I couldn't do that to you! I don't even want to kiss anyone else but that's just me! So, I guess you're right... It didn't mean anything.''_ Piper ranted, on the brink of tears as she looked at Alex. When she finished her speech, she unsteadily stood up and turned to walk away.

''_Piper, wait!''_ Alex said as she grabbed the blonde's arm, holding her in place.

''_What, Alex? What do you want?''_ Piper asked in a shaky voice as tears were threatening to fall.

''_Don't say that we didn't mean anything. You know that I care about you, babe… Please, just let me explain.''_ Alex begged as tears clouded her own eyes.

''_You have a funny way of showing it… What's there to explain, Alex? You kissed another girl. I'm going home!''_ Piper replied in defeat as her tears finally fell.

''_You can't go home drunk; your parents will kill you, Piper. And your bleeding… Let me help you get cleaned up then we'll talk, please?''_ Alex asked gently as a single tear escaped, rolling down her cheek. _''Please… Don't go!''_ She whispered so softly the blonde (almost) didn't hear her.

''_Okay… I'll stay.''_ Piper answered as she looked into emerald eyes with a small smile.

'Maybe there's hope yet.' Alex thought to herself as she returned the smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen the drinking game was still going on (Nicky was slowly growing bored).

'This game isn't as fun without Vause and her wickedly dirty sense of humour. Honestly, now that I've got Lorna this game doesn't have the same appeal as it did when I was single. Before, I would've loved to have hooked up with most of these girls… But after witnessing that Vauseman drama, all I can imagine is getting dared to kiss another girl, or worse; Lorna kissing someone else. The idea kinda makes me feel a bit sick… I couldn't hurt her like that, and I don't want her to hurt me either. Fuck me, Lorna has turned me soft! I gotta put an end to this game before it ends another relationship.' Nicky was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that everyone's eyes was on her.

''_What? The fucks everyone staring at?''_ Nicky asked in her usual dramatic way as she looked around the table.

''_Honey, it's your turn.''_ Lorna said as she placed a hand on her girlfriend's thigh.

''_Oh, erm... Chapman was right, there's not enough drinking going on in this game. I'm starting to lose my buzz! How bout we switch it up with a game of never have I ever?''_ Nicky said with a shit-eating grin. _''I'll start… Never have I ever, kissed a girl.'' _Nicky asked smirking, taking a drink as she looked around the table.

To Nicky's surprise, everyone took a drink… Everyone except Larry.

''_Polly, you've kissed a girl?'' _Lorna squealed in surprise.

''_It's not my first drunken party.''_ Polly replied with a smirk.

''_I think the bigger question here is… Larry, you've never kissed a girl?''_ Nicky asked laughing in disbelief, Larry turn crimson as everyone stared at him.

''_I, erm… I was waiting for the right girl.''_ Larry stuttered awkwardly with embarrassment.

''_It's a fucking kiss, not your virginity… What're you a woman? You're supposed to be a fucking DUDE!''_ Nicky replied through laughter as everyone joined in (except Larry).

''_You were gonna kiss my sister… What happened to waiting for the right girl?''_ Danny asked playfully with a smirk.

''_I uh, erm, I…''_ Larry stuttered awkwardly, looking down as he fidgeted nervously with his fingers.

''_Oh my god… Your right girl; It's Piper!_'' Polly stated with a smirk as everyone (again) stared at Larry.

''_Keep your fucking hands off my little sister, Bloom!''_ Danny said in a serious tone.

''_I uh, I didn't, erm…''_ Larry stammered nervously as his face and ears burned crimson.

'This is a way better drinking game'. Nicky thought to herself as she smiled wholeheartedly.

* * *

Alex led Piper by the hand, back through the party and upstairs into a bedroom (the room she always stayed in at parties, which she considered her own. It even contained some of her personal items; toothbrush, clothes and even a spare phone charger).

''_Take a seat on the bed and I'll be back in a minute, kid.''_ Alex instructed with a small smile as she left the room.

Piper done as she was told and sat down on the middle of the bed. She looked around the room; the king size bed was in the centre of the room, a large wardrobe and matching set of drawers to the right, on the left of the room was a slightly open door which looked to be a private bathroom and on the wall facing the bed was a large smart tv. As Piper sat motionless on the bed, she was really feeling the effects of the alcohol; it was almost as though the room was spinning, making her feel slightly nauseous.

''_I got some medical supplies… Let's look at that knee, kid.''_ Alex said as she came back into the room, closing the door behind her and siting on the bed beside the blonde.

''_Okay, Al.''_ Piper replied as she moved her grazed knee closer to Alex, the brunette smiled at the use of her nickname.

''_This might sting a little, babe.''_ Alex warned with a reassuring smile as she put some disinfectant onto a cotton ball and cleaned the cut.

Alex gently blew on the blonde's knee to hurry the drying process then placed a band aid on with care.

''_All done, kid.''_ Alex said with a smile as she looked into blue eyes.

''_You have to kiss it better, Al.''_ Piper replied in a small voice, looking at the brunette with Bambi eyes.

Without hesitation Alex leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon the band aid on the blonde's knee.

''_If anyone else had asked me to do that, I'd have told them to fuck right off… Only for you, babe.''_ Alex said with a warm smile that Piper returned.

After a few moments of silence (it wasn't an awkward silence, more like tension with an unspoken elephant in the room), Alex decided to break it.

''_So… I erm, guess we should talk?''_ Alex asked nervously, her normal confidence was gone which was very unusual for the older girl.

''_Yeah, but can it wait? I'm not feeling very well.''_ Piper asked with a small voice.

''_Are you okay, Pipes?''_ Alex questioned as she looked at the blonde, who's skin colour had turned very pale.

Suddenly Piper bounced from the bed, through the door and into the adjoining bathroom. Alex immediately followed the younger girl, she found her hunched over with her head in the toilet, throwing up. The brunette pulled back Piper's hair into a makeshift ponytail as her other hand rubbed circles on the back.

''_It's okay, babe… Get it all out of your system, you'll feel better when you do.''_ Alex whispered reassuring words as she continued rubbing the blonde's back.

After a short while, Piper had nothing left in her stomach to bring up and the dry heaving eventually subsided. Alex (who was still holding her hair and rubbing her back until now) pulled the blonde away from the toilet as she flushed and onto her lap to snuggle into her. They sat in silence as the brunette wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

''_Are you feeling better, babe?''_ Alex asked in a gently voice as she placed a kiss on top of the blonde's head, which was resting on her chest.

''_Yeah… I don't feel sick anymore.''_ Piper answered in a croaky little voice.

''_Let's get you into bed, baby.''_ Alex whispered into the blonde's ear, making the younger girl's heart flutter at the term of endearment.

Alex slowly stood up, pulling Piper with her as she led her back into the bedroom to sit on the bed.

''_I bought you a toothbrush, it's in the bathroom beside mine… If you wanna brush your teeth, I mean.''_ Alex said as started searching through drawers.

''_That's a good idea, I feel gross. Thanks, Al.''_ Piper replied as she stood up. _''Wait, you bought it?''_ Piper asked innocently as she turned to face the older girl.

''_Erm, yeah… When Nichols and I went shopping for the party. I mean, you said you were staying tonight and I didn't know if you were gonna bring stuff with you or not, so I picked it up just in case…''_ Alex answered nervously with a slight blush across her cheeks as she avoided eye contact.

''_That was really sweet of you… Thank you, Alex.''_ Piper smiled wholeheartedly at the brunette's thoughtful gesture. _''I didn't even think to bring anything… I don't even have a change of clothes for tomorrow or anything to sleep in.''_ Piper said shyly as realisation hit her.

''_Don't worry, kid. I keep clothes and stuff here for just that reason… I got you covered.''_ Alex replied with a wink.

''_Thanks!''_ Piper smiled back sweetly at the thought of wearing the older girl's clothes.

''_You're welcome, kid.''_ Alex replied with a warm smile as the blonde's smile faded.

'For just that reason? The reason being; girls sleeping over. Just without the sleeping… More like after fucking Alex. I wonder how many girls have already worn those clothes?' The thought made Piper feel sick to her stomach. 'I wonder how many girls have been in that bed with Alex? I'm just gonna be another notch on her bedpost… Stella's gonna be the next notch. Maybe I took too long to put out? That's why she's moving onto Stella already. Maybe that's why she's putting me to bed? So, she can go back downstairs and try her luck with Stella.' Piper thought, making herself angry.

''_You should save your clothes. Stella's gonna need them later… After you fuck her!''_ Piper said angrily as she stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

''_Fuck!''_ Alex said with a sigh as she ran her hand through her raven hair.

Alex resumed looking through the drawers until she found what she was looking for; two old band t-shirts (that belongs to her mom. Alex always found comfort wearing them, especially if her mom wasn't home due to her working late) and a pair of sweats. She tossed a t-shirt onto the bed and carried the remaining t-shirt and bottoms. Alex knocked the bathroom door, but Piper didn't respond, making the brunette sigh. She knocked again but still no reply.

''_Fuck it!''_ Alex said as she opened the (thankfully unlocked) bathroom door and walked in.

Piper was standing at the sink brushing her teeth as she turned to look at the older girl's intrusion.

''_Here's some clothes for you to sleep in, kid.''_ Alex said as she placed the clothes on the closed toilet lid and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Nicky was still playing 'Never Have I Ever', now a lot drunker, when she spotted someone across the kitchen.

''_Be back in a minute… Kay, babe?''_ Nicky slurred to Lorna as she placed a sloppy kiss on her lips and walked off.

Alex was filling a glass of iced water as Nicky (drunkenly) approached her, handing her a beer.

''_Hey, Stretch… You make up with Blondie?''_ Nicky asked with a shit-eating grin as she wiggled her eyebrows.

''_I wish, Nick… She won't even talk to me.''_ Alex answered sadly as she sipped her beer.

''_Can you blame her though? You kissed another girl, Vause. I know she's not your girlfriend, so technically you done nothing wrong… But you're dating, you know? It's an asshole move… Why'd you do it? Just cause you didn't wanna pussy out of a dare?''_ Nicky slightly slurred her speech, but her heart was in the right place as she tried to help her best friend sort her shit out.

''_I know it was an asshole move and I didn't wanna do it, Nicky. But I had to… You don't understand.''_ Alex said with a frustrated sigh.

''_You just HAD to do it? What, does that dingo fucker accent just really do it for you or something?''_ Nicky asked with a smirk as she laughed. _''Look, Vause… All I'm saying is that you were the one that said Piper was different, but you just treated her like every other girl you've been with and traded her in for the next one, without thinking about her feelings… Just cause you didn't wanna lose your reputation by turning down a dare?''_ Nicky tried to explain with her drunken mind.

''_Fuck you, Nichols!''_ Alex replied as she walked away in anger.

* * *

Alex approached the bedroom, stopping to take a deep breath as she opened the door. She was surprised to see the blonde laying on top of the bed wearing the clothes she had given her (she thought she'd still be in the bathroom). The band t-shirt was two sizes too big for Piper and the bottoms looked too long and baggy for the younger girl's smaller frame. 'Piper looks adorable wearing my clothes… I could get used to this!' Alex thought to herself with a small smile as her heart fluttered at the sight.

''_I got you some water, kid.''_ Alex said as she placed the water on the bedside table along with her beer.

''_Thanks… I thought you'd left to go back to the party.''_ Piper replied with a small smile.

''_Just for the water… I wouldn't wanna leave you up here alone, kid.''_ Alex said with a warm smile.

''_Don't worry about me, Alex. I wouldn't wanna ruin your night, go back to the party… I'm fine here!''_ Piper answered in a cold, emotionless voice, making the older girl sigh.

''_That's not what I meant… I don't wanna go back to the party, not when the only person I wanna spend time with is here.''_ Alex replied with a smile as she looked at the blonde.

''_You could've fooled me!''_ Piper said, her tone laced with venom.

''_Can we talk about what happened? I'm sorry, Pipes!''_ Alex asked with a pleading look in her eyes as she sat hesitantly on the edge of the bed.

''_I'm sorry that I wasn't enough for you… Is it because I haven't put out? Am I not experienced enough for you?''_ Piper asked in a small, innocent voice as her eyes filled with tears.

''_Is that what you really think of me?''_ Alex asked angrily.

''_Then why did you do it, Alex? It couldn't be because you didn't wanna turn down a dare!''_ Piper questioned with a look of confusion as her tears threatened to fall.

''_You know… For two people who say they care about me, you and Nicky have a low fucking opinion of me!''_ Alex said angrily with a disappointed look.

''_What?''_ Piper asked, looking more confused.

''_We…''_ Alex said as she pointed to the blonde then herself. _''kissed for a really long time and your brother totally noticed. Why do you think he dared me to kiss Stella? I didn't wanna kiss her. I only want to kiss you, Piper. But if I didn't kiss her after I kissed you for so long, Danny would've got suspicious… I really didn't want to hurt you, babe. But I know your family doesn't know about you being gay… If I had of refused to kiss Stella, I was basically outing you to your brother.'' _Alex explained as she looked into ocean blue eyes.

''_I, uh, I… I didn't even think about that… Danny noticed?''_ Piper asked shyly as she looked down, embarrassed by her actions.

''_Yeah, he did, kid. I'm really sorry… I didn't want to hurt you, babe. But I didn't want him telling your parents before you're ready.''_ Alex said as she cupped the blonde's cheek, gently tilting her head as she searched blue eyes for forgiveness.

''_I'm sorry, Alex. I shouldn't have stormed off and ruined your night.'' _Piper said with a small smile, feeling guilty.

''_It's okay, babe. Like I said before, you're the only person that I want to be with tonight.'' _Alex replied sweetly in her husky voice as she winked at the younger girl.

''_So, you don't mind missing the party?''_ Piper asked in a small voice as she wriggled under the covers.

''_There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now, than here with you, kid.''_ Alex answered with a reassuring smile.

''_Me too, Al.''_ Piper replied with a warm smile.

''_Are you okay with, erm, sharing a bed? I mean, if not I can sleep in another room… If you want?''_ Alex asked nervously as she looked into ocean blue eyes for any signs of discomfort.

''_No! No, I mean, no as in don't go… Stay, I'd like that!''_ Piper answered, rambling nervously with a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

''_Okay, kid. Mind if I get changed?''_ Alex smiled as she grabbed her t-shirt from the foot of the bed and stood up.

''_Sure, Al.''_ Piper said as she returned the smile.

After hearing the blonde's confirmation, Alex started to undress, firstly by kicking off her converse shoes. She unbuttoned her skinny jeans, revealing her long, creamy legs as she slowly pulled them down and discarded them beside the bed. Then, she grabbed the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it over her head as she tossed the clothing to the side. Alex was stood almost naked, wearing only a black lace bra and matching panties.

Piper was unable to look away as the brunette undressed. She couldn't take her eyes off her; from her long legs and toned stomach to her large chest covered by the lace bra and her perfect ass in those lace panties. Piper was in a trance as she stared, almost forgetting to breath. 'Oh my god… Alex is absolutely beautiful. She looks so hot!', she thought to herself.

''_See something you like, babe?''_ Alex asked with a raised eyebrow and cocky smirk as she turned her back towards the blonde, removing her bra and pulling on her band t-shirt (that barely covered her ass).

''_Y-yes…''_ Piper stuttered, blushing hard as she had been caught staring.

''_I think you're drooling on the sheets, kid.''_ Alex replied with a smirk, laughing as she climb under the covers, joining the blonde in bed.

''_Shut up!''_ Piper said as she playfully smacked the older girl on the arm.

Alex stretched her legs and got comfortable in the bed as she put her arm around the blonde, pulling her closer. Piper happily snuggled closer to the brunette as she placed her head in the crook of Alex's neck and intertwined their legs. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the closeness of the other's body, until the blonde broke it.

''_Can I, erm, ask you something, Al?''_ Piper asked in a small, nervous voice.

''_Sure, babe.''_ Alex said with a smile as she turned to look into blue eyes, staying in their current position.

''_Erm… How many girls have been in this bed, uh, with you?''_ Piper questioned nervously, as she avoided green eyes.

''_I'm not gonna lie to you, Pipes. I've fucked a lot of girls in this bed, but that's all it was… Just sex. After we fucked, they left, there wasn't even any cuddling. I've never been interested in anything more, until I met you. You're the only girl I've EVER cuddled with.''_ Alex answered honestly with a shy smile as the blonde looked into her eyes.

''_Really?''_ Piper asked sweetly.

''_Really, babe!''_ Alex said as she placed a quick kiss onto the blonde's lips. _''You're the only girl I've ever brought home and up into my bedroom. Well, except Nichols… But you know what I mean.''_ Alex said with a warm smile.

Piper's heart fluttered at the older girl's words. Alex had the ability to make the blonde feel special, in a way no one ever had before. Piper leaned in slowly to the brunette and softly brushed her lips with hers. Alex cupped the blonde's cheek, bringing their lips back together. The kiss started slowly and gently as their lips moved together. Piper ran her fingers through raven hair, causing the brunette to smile into the kiss. Alex gently bit the blonde's lip then soothed it with her tongue as Piper opened her mouth, allowing the brunette access. Their tongues met as they explored each other's mouths. When they broke for air, Alex moved to the blonde's jaw to place a sloppy kiss and moved lower to pepper the blonde's neck with kisses. The older girl continued kissing and sucking her neck as her hand roamed up the blonde's thigh, along her side and caressed the underside of her breast, making the younger girl moan.

''_You look so hot wearing my clothes, babe.''_ Alex whispered into the blonde's ear in a low, husky voice.

''_Mmm… I like wearing your clothes, babe.''_ Piper replied as the brunette kissed the spot behind her ear, causing her to moan (again).

Alex moved her lips back to the blonde's, this time the kiss was more heated and frantic. Their lips moved quickly in sync, as Piper cupped the older girls head, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Alex bit the younger girl's bottom lip (slightly harder than before), quickly soothing it with her tongue as she slipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Piper happily greeted the brunette's tongue with her own as they franticly fought for dominance, which the older girl won. Alex gently shifted her position on the bed, until she was on top of the blonde and slipped her leg between hers. As the kiss grew more heated, Alex gently grinded her thigh into the blonde's centre. At the unexpected (but appreciated) pleasure, Piper broke the kiss as a loud moan escaped her lips. Alex moved to the blonde's neck as she gently sucked the skin, leaving a small, purple mark. 'Mine... She's mine!' Alex thought to herself as she smiled. Their make out session was almost at the point of no return; which Alex didn't want to cross. The brunette removed her thigh from the blonde's centre and gently placed a trail of kisses up her neck, to her jaw then a soft kiss to Piper's lips as she slowly pulled away, leaning back.

''_Why did you stop?''_ Piper asked in frustration, slightly breathless.

''_Erm, I don't want our first time together to be here…''_ Alex answered shyly as she stared into blue eyes.

''_Okay, babe.''_ Piper said with a warm smile, emerald meeting ocean blue eyes as she tried to calm her breathing.

''_You're not like the other girls and I don't want you to feel like you are, babe. Can we just cuddle?''_ Alex asked shyly as a slight blush covered her cheeks.

''_Yeah… I'd like that, babe.''_ Piper said with a heartfelt smile.

Alex wriggled back into her previous position (before the intense make out session), Piper done the same as they snuggled together. The pair enjoyed their closeness in a comfortable silence, as Piper fidgeted nervously with her fingers.

''_You okay, babe?''_ Alex asked gently as she glanced at the blonde.

''_Erm, I eh, I have to tell you something.''_ Piper said nervously as she looked down at her hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

''_Okay… What is it, baby?''_ Alex asked softly in her husky voice as she placed her hand under the younger girl's chin, tilting her face to look up at her.

''_I- I erm, I'm a… I- I'm a virgin, Alex.''_ Piper stuttered nervously, her cheeks burning crimson as she tried to avoid eye contact.

''_There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Pipes.'' _Alex said with a warm smile as she gently ran her thumb across the blonde's cheek for reassurance.

''_Yes, there is… All my friends have done it already, except me!'' _Piper replied shyly as her cheeks continued to burn.

''_Everyone's different, kid. Wait until you're ready, fuck what everyone else thinks!''_ Alex said with a reassuring smile as she stared into baby blues.

''_Thanks for not laughing or making fun of me, Al.''_ Piper said with a heartfelt smile.

''_We've all been there, kid. I just wish I had of known sooner, babe.''_ Alex replied with a warm, comforting smile.

''_Why? So, you could've picked a girl that was going to put out, instead of me?''_ Piper asked with a sudden coldness in her voice.

''_No! Piper, if I had of known I would've taken it slower with you. I wouldn't have made our make out sessions so…heated. I don't wanna pressure you into anything, babe. We don't have to do anything until you're ready, I want you to want to. If we ever go too far just tell me to stop… Okay?''_ Alex said softly with a reassuring smile as she stared deep into blue eyes.

''_Okay…''_ Piper replied with a small smile. _''Alex, am I too inexperienced for you? If you want to find someone else, I understand.''_ Piper asked shyly in a small voice.

''_Wha- No! It's not about sex, babe. I want to be with you… With or without having sex.''_ Alex said in a serious tone with a heartfelt smile.

''_Are you sure, Al?''_ Piper questioned with big Bambi eyes.

''_Pipes, will you be my girlfriend?''_ Alex asked with a nervous smile.

''_YES!''_ Piper replied with a beaming smile.

''_That's how sure I am, kid!''_ Alex said with a cocky smile.

The (official) couple stared into the other's eyes with big beaming smiles. At the same time, they leaned into each other and met in the middle with a passionate kiss, filled with happy smiles and the occasional giggle.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the game of 'Never Have I Ever' was still being played. Larry left soon after his humiliating confession of love for Piper, not that anyone missed his presence (not even his best friend). Danny was currently sitting with Maritza on his lap as they kissed (Larry the furthest thing from his mind). Flaca had taken her empty seat to make room for Cindy who wanted to sit next to Taystee as she joined the game. Tricia had left to meet her girlfriend Mercy as she finished work. And Big Boo had abandoned watching the game in hopes of finding a drunken girl to spend the night with.

''_Never have I ever… Screamed during sex.''_ Polly said as she looked around the group. Nicky, Lorna, Stella and Poussey all drank. _''Is screaming just a lesbian thing?''_ Polly asked with a look of curiosity.

''_If you're not screaming, he's not doing it right!''_ Nicky drunkenly slurred as she laughed hysterically.

''_You picked the wrong sibling… If you want a good time you should sneak into my room, babe.''_ Stella said to Polly with a wink, making brunette blush.

''_Alright, enough… Take your turn, Stella.''_ Pete said with a laugh, seeing the humour.

''_Never have I ever… Done it in the rear.''_ Stella slurred with a smirk.

Maritza and Flaca both drank and giggled at each other as Danny smirked and pulled Maritza closer to him with a wink.

''_Does a finger count?''_ Lorna drunkenly asked.

''_Yeah, sure.''_ Stella answered as Lorna took a shot.

''_Nuh-uh, that's a no entry area!''_ Cindy drunkenly shouted as Taystee high-fived her and laughed.

''_I think we should take this upstairs, babe. Before I'm too drunk to enjoy the rest of our night together.''_ Nicky slurred into Lorna's ear, making the younger girl's face light up with joy.

''_Right ladies and gentlemen… As much as I loved hearing your dirty secrets, we're gonna call it a night. Try not to fucking burn the place down and whoever's staying, make sure the place is locked up before you pass out. Later!''_ Nicky drunkenly rambled as she pulled an excited Lorna behind her and headed upstairs.

* * *

Alex and Piper were in bed snuggling with their legs intertwined as they lay facing each other. They were talking about everything and nothing as they shared sweet, innocent kisses.

''_So, I'm the first girl you've ever been with?''_ Alex asked gently as she played with a strand of blonde hair.

''_Yeah.''_ Piper answered with a sweet voice.

''_Have you had many boyfriends?''_ Alex asked with a soft smile.

''_No, erm, I've never had a boyfriend before.''_ Piper said shyly with a look of innocence.

''_How has a beautiful girl like you never had a boyfriend? Or are you just a total lesbian?''_ Alex asked with a warm smile as she chuckled.

''_I've been on dates with guys before and I've kissed guys, but it was never anything serious. I never really felt anything for them. I don't know if I'm a lesbian, but I've always found girls attractive.''_ Piper replied with a soft smile.

''_I guess that makes me your first relationship, kid.''_ Alex said as she smiled happily.

''_Yeah, I guess it does, Al.''_ Piper replied smiling happily.

''_I've never had a girlfriend before either… That makes you my first, babe.''_ Alex stated as she leaned in and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips.

''_Each other's firsts… That's cute, babe!''_ Piper said with a huge grin.

''_Think of the story we'll have when we're still together in a few years, being each other's first loves.''_ Alex said softly with a warm smile, a light blush coloured her cheeks as she realised what she had just admitted.

''_Do you… Are you saying you're in love with me?_'' Piper asked in a gentle voice as she searched emerald eyes.

''_No, but I erm… I'm starting to fall for you, kid.'' _Alex replied shyly in a soft voice as she stared into ocean blue eyes.

''_I'm falling for you too, Alex.'' _Piper said back to her girlfriend with a heartfelt smile.

Alex cupped the younger girl's cheek as she leaned in to connect their lips. Their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. They shared a few soft, slow kisses until Alex angled the blonde's head, deepening the kiss. Piper ran her tongue across the brunette's lower lip to deepen the kiss further. Alex happily met the younger girl's tongue with her own. There was no battle for dominance, they were happy to explore the other's mouth at a slow, gentle pace, unlike their previous kisses. The couple continued like this for a while, until the need for air became essential. Alex pulled back first and rested her forehead against Piper's as she placed a final, soft kiss on her lips. Emerald eyes stared (lovingly) into sleepy, blue eyes.

''_We should get some sleep, kid… Wanna be my little spoon?''_ Alex asked in a huskier voice than usual.

''_Yeah, I'd like that, babe.''_ Piper replied in a sleepy voice as she rolled over, pressing her back against Alex's front.

'Piper's adorable when she's sleepy.' Alex thought to herself with a big smile as she snuggled closer to the blonde's back and held her close with an arm protectively around her waist as she intertwined their legs.

''_Good night, babe.''_ Alex whispered to her girlfriend as she placed a kiss onto blonde hair.

''_Night, babe.''_ Piper mumbled in her sleepy state with a loving smile.

Soon after the couple drifted off to sleep in their warm, cuddly embrace.

* * *

_**There we have it guys, chapter 7. Sorry it's taken me so long to post, there's just been so much going on lately. I hope you liked it. Are you still even interested in this story? Let me know. I threw in some extra fluff, I felt guilty as I hadn't posted in a while and left on such a cliff hanger last time. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope you're all doing okay and staying home. Everything going on lately with the virus is scary, so please stay safe guys! I hope to hear your reviews. I have a few ideas for other stories (as well as this one), would you be interested? Or should I just see how this one goes first? Let me know your opinions. I'll update soon :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, everyone… Back with the next chapter. Can't believe I've made it as far as chapter 8. It wouldn't have been possible without all your lovely, inspiring reviews. So, please continue to review. I posted a new story 'Drunk Dial', give it a read and let me know what you think. Don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning this story. I'll try to post both stories often. I hope everyone is keeping safe and well.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Piper woke the next morning with a pounding headache, her stomach was churning, her mouth was dryer than the Sahara Desert and she felt like grim death (all before she even opened her eyes). She felt a weight around her waist and a warmth against her back. Suddenly she remembered where she was and who she was in bed with. Piper slowly chanced opening her eyes and as she did the sunlight that shone through the curtains blinded her, making her headache worse. The blonde glanced down at the arm protectively wrapped around her waist and smiled brightly. She could feel the brunette's gentle breath against the back of her neck and the smooth, bare skin of their intertwined legs, the contact sent tingling sensations throughout her body. Piper lay still for a while just enjoying the physical contact, until her stiff body couldn't lay in the same position any longer. Her and Alex had been cuddling in their current position all night. 'That explains the stiffness,' Piper thought to herself. The blonde gently turned over to face the older girl, trying not to wake her. The gentle movement caused the brunette to stir but it didn't wake her. Alex softly mumbled in her sleep as she adjusted to their new position and put her arm back around the younger girl, pulling her closer and intertwining their legs (again). Piper's heart fluttered at the brunette's unconscious actions as she took the time to appreciate the view in front of her.

'Alex looks beautiful… She always looks beautiful, but she looks almost angelic as she sleeps.' Piper thought to herself with a smile as she observed the older girl.

Alex looked so peaceful as she slept; her sarcastic smirk was gone making her look innocent (a word not usually used to describe Alex). Piper lay taking in the older girl's beauty, but soon the urge to touch her couldn't be overcome. The blonde gently ran her hand up the brunette's arm, to her face and softly touched her cheek with her thumb.

''_Mmm.''_ Alex softly moaned as she opened her eyes. _''Good morning, beautiful.'' _Alex greeted with a sleepy smile.

''_Good morning, babe.''_ Piper replied with a warm smile.

''_Did you sleep okay?''_ Alex asked in a sleepy, husky voice.

''_I slept great… Until this pounding headache woke me up.''_ Piper replied with a groan.

''_How's the hangover?''_ Alex asked with a playful smirk, her morning voice rougher than usual.

''_I feel like death warmed up.''_ Piper told her as she snuggled closer and rested her head on the older girl's shoulder.

''_Aww… Baby's first hangover, where's my camera?'' _Alex said with a chuckle as the blonde playfully slapped her on the arm. _''Erm, where's your pants, kid?''_ Alex asked with a smirk as she raised her eyebrow.

''_What?''_ Piper asked with a look of confusion as she leaned back to look at the brunette.

''_You were wearing pants when we went to sleep.''_ Alex explained, her smirk still present.

''_Oh… I must've got to warm in the middle of the night and taken them off.''_ Piper replied with a light blush warming her cheeks.

''_Not that I'm complaining, babe.''_ Alex said with a wink as she ran her hand gently up the blonde's bare thigh. _''I just wanna state for the record that I sent you to bed fully clothed.''_ Alex said with a chuckle.

''_Thank you, you're such a gentlewoman.''_ Piper replied with a smile.

''_I deserve credit where credit is due… Usually I'm taking girls out of their clothes, never putting them on.''_ Alex said with a laugh as the blonde smiled in return. _''Not in the mood to banter, huh, kid?''_ Alex asked with a caring smile.

''_No… Not really, babe.''_ Piper answered with a soft smile.

''_Here, baby… Take these.''_ Alex said as she leaned over to the bedside table to grab the water and painkillers and handed them to the younger girl.

''_Thanks, Al.''_ Piper replied before gulping down the water and painkillers. _''Aren't you hungover?''_ She asked as she finished her water.

''_I'm good… Considering it was a Nichols party, I actually didn't drink that much. I usually leave here feeling a lot worse than I assume you do, sometimes I'm still drunk.'' _Alex replied with a little chuckle.

Piper zoned out of the conversation with a look of confusion, as if she was trying to work out the pieces of the puzzle that was last night.

''_Do you remember what happened last night, kid?_'' Alex asked trying to save the blonde the headache.

''_No, it's kinda fuzzy.''_ Piper responded looking confused. _''What happened, Al? Oh god, did I make a fool of myself?''_ Piper asked with a blush.

''_You didn't make a fool of yourself, kid._'' Alex replied as she kissed the blonde's cheek. _''How about we talk about it later, when your hangover subsides?''_ Alex said as she put her arm around her girl.

''_I don't like the sound of that, Al.''_ Piper responded with a grimace.

''_It's all good, babe.''_ Alex said as she placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips and snuggled into her side.

Alex wasn't looking forward to explaining the events of the previous night to her girl. She wasn't sure how much the blonde remembered and didn't. Alex especially didn't want to bring up the kiss with Stella. Even though they settled the argument last night, she wasn't sure how sober Piper would react to the news.

'Does Piper remember that I asked her to be my girlfriend? Is she my girlfriend? Do I need to ask her again?' Alex thought to herself as she held her (maybe) girlfriend.

* * *

Nicky was woken abruptly due to a loud banging. It took her a few seconds to realise that the banging wasn't just inside her head, it was coming from downstairs.

''_Arghh… What the fuck?''_ Nicky groaned dramatically as she opened her eyes.

Nicky's heart fluttered as she looked down to see a sleeping Lorna snuggled into her side. She gently wriggled from her girlfriends hold and threw on a hoody and sweats that was discarded on the floor. As the wild haired girl made her way towards the front door, the banging continued to get louder.

''_WHAT?''_ Nicky shouted as she swung the front door open in frustration.

''_NICKY! What way is that to answer the door… I've taught you better than that!''_ Red scolded in her thick Russian accent.

''_Sorry, Ma… I didn't know it was you. Is everything okay?_'' Nicky asked with a look of confusion, mixed with a hangover from hell.

''_I heard you had a party last night. I came to make you breakfast and help clean up the mess.''_ Red replied with a fond smile.

''_Thanks, Ma. But you don't have to do that.'' _Nicky said with a grateful smile as she moved aside to let the older woman into the house.

''_Nonsense… It's 1pm and you're only out of bed. You need to eat after a night of alcohol. You look horrible, go shower and I'll make breakfast.''_ Red said in her scary Russian 'don't fuck with me' tone.

''_Thanks, Mommy.'' _Nicky replied with a loving smile.

''_Who else am I making breakfast for? Vause? What about your girlfriend, is she here too?''_ Red questioned.

''_Her name's Lorna, and yeah, she's here, Ma… I'm not so sure about Vause.''_ Nicky replied looking confused as she tried to recall last night's events.

''_Alex is always here after your parties, cleaning up your messes… Why wouldn't she be here, Nicky?''_ Red asked with a serious expression.

''_Alex and her sorta girlfriend had a fight. I haven't seen them since.''_ Nicky explained, feeling guilty for not being there for her friend.

''_Alex has a girlfriend? I'm hurt she never told me… Still, go check and let me know.''_ Red instructed her daughter.

''_Don't feel bad, Ma. It's still new, she's not technically her girlfriend yet. I'll go see if she's here.''_ Nicky replied as she gave Red a quick hug and left.

* * *

Piper woke (again) feeling more human than the previous time. Her headache had subsided, she was better hydrated and less nauseous, even a little hungry. As the young girl adjusted to the brightness of the room and her surroundings, she felt a familiar weight around her waist tighten.

''_Hey, beautiful.''_ Alex whispered into the blonde's ear as she placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

''_Hey, yourself.''_ Piper replied as she rolled over to face the brunette.

Emerald eyes stared into ocean blues as the brunette leaned in closer to the younger girl. As their lips were inches apart, about to close that final gap, the blonde abruptly pulled away.

''_Wha-… Did I do something wrong?''_ Alex asked nervously reaching to adjust her glasses, only to realise she wasn't wearing them.

''_No, I erm… Morning breath.''_ Piper replied shyly with a look of embarrassment, making the brunette chuckle.

''_I'll risk it, kid.''_ Alex said with a smirk as she leaned in (again) and (finally) closed the gap between them. Their lips met gently, in a series of soft, closed mouth kisses. The kiss ended sooner than both girls would have liked. The couple pulled apart and stared fondly into the other's eyes.

''_You feeling any better, kid?''_ Alex asked sweetly with a caring smile.

''_Yeah, much better thanks.''_ Piper replied with a warm smile. _''Although, a shower would be great.'' _

''_You know where the bathroom is… That's if you can remember much from last night.''_ Alex said with a chuckle and her famous smirk. _''My shampoo and bodywash is already in the shower, so help yourself. I'll just grab you some fresh towels, babe.''_ Alex said as she bounced out of bed and headed out the bedroom door.

''_Thanks, Al.'' _Piper answered just in time as the brunette left the room.

Piper slowly climbed out of bed and stretched her stiff muscles. On her (short) walk to the bathroom she examined the bedroom properly for the first time and tried to piece together what happened last night. 'Everything's still fuzzy,' she thought as she opened the door to the ensuite bathroom. As the blonde walked into the bathroom she was hit with an awful flashback from the previous night; Her leaning over the toilet, emptying her stomach as Alex held her hair back.

'Oh my God! This is so embarrassing! Alex had to hold my hair back as I threw up. She's gonna think I'm such a child. That is so unattractive, she's not gonna wanna date me now! How the hell did I get so drunk? I don't even remember drinking that much... I had Nicky's secret cocktail, a few drinks at the bar, a puff of a joint, a beer, tequila and vodka. Wait, vodka? What the hell happened last night?' Piper frantically thought to herself as she stripped off her clothes (realising that they weren't actually her clothes but Alex's) and got into the shower.

* * *

Alex went to the hall closet and grabbed some clean towels for herself and the blonde. As she returned to the bedroom, she gathered some clean clothes for both of them to wear (band t-shirts, hoodies, sweatpants, socks and boxers). The brunette stood and stared at the second pair of Calvin Klein boxers in her hand. 'Is it weird if I give Piper a pair of my boxers to wear? Maybe she won't want them? I guess it's better to have the option. She _is_ my girlfriend… Right? Fuck, what if she doesn't remember me asking? She was really drunk last night! Fuck, I need to talk to her.' Alex was having an internal battle inside her head with her thoughts.

The brunette grabbed the clean clothes and towels for the blonde, walked to the bathroom door and knocked. She checked the handle which was unlocked and walked inside (assuming the younger girl was brushing her teeth and didn't hear her knock). As Alex stepped into the bathroom the warm steam hit her in the face fogging up her glasses. She quickly set the clothes and towels on the (closed) toilet seat lid and exited the room. Trying her hardest to keep her eyes away from the shower (where a naked Piper stood just a few feet away), she wanted to be respectful of the blonde's privacy. If it had of been any other girl, she would have stripped off her clothes and joined them in the shower, but Piper was different. But just the thought of a naked Piper was turning her on. 'Fuck, I'm gonna need a cold shower!' Alex thought to herself as she lay down on top of the bed.

* * *

Piper was showering (trying to wash away the embarrassment and alcohol from her pores), while wracking her brain trying to fill in the blanks from the previous night.

'Vodka… When was I drinking vodka? We were taking tequila shots during our game of Truth or Dare. The game… I got dared to kiss Alex. Alex got dared to kiss someone… Stella.' Suddenly a wave of nausea hit the blonde as she replayed the awful memory. After a few deep breaths, she calmed herself down.

'Alex kissed someone else… Infront of me. Then she came back and held my hand as if nothing had happened. It really hurt to see her with someone else. That's when… Oh fuck! The famous Chapman temper kicked in.' Piper thought to herself as she remembered storming off, the vodka and the fight with Alex.

'So much for not embarrassing myself… I shouldn't have stormed off. I overreacted. It's not like she's my girlfriend. Alex has the right to kiss anyone she wants. Or sleep with anyone she wants. Her and I aren't together. We're kinda dating, but nothing's official. I've made such a fool of myself. So, how did I end up here? On what seems to be good terms with Alex?' As the blonde thought this her knee suddenly started to throb (as if her body was trying to tell her something). Piper looked down to see her grazed knee and finally all the pieces of last night came together.

'Alex brought me up here, cleaned up my knee and gave me her clothes to sleep in. She wanted to talk then I threw up… Did we talk? Fuck… I can't remember!' Piper was lost in her thoughts as she stepped out of the shower. As the blonde stood there dripping wet, she realised she forgot to wait to get the towels from Alex. She glanced around the room and noticed the folded clothes and towels sitting on the closed toiled seat. 'Alex must have put them there while I was in the shower. That was sweet of her.' Piper thought as she began to dry herself off.

Fifteen minutes later, the blonde was dry, dressed and had her teeth brushed (feeling a lot more human than before). 'I need to talk to Alex. I need to apologise for my temper tantrum. Oh my God, she's gonna think I'm such an immature child. I've blew my chances with her now!' Piper thought as she took a few deep, steadying breath, preparing herself for the bad outcome. As she made her way back to the bedroom they shared (probably for the last time).

* * *

Alex lay on the bed waiting patiently for the blonde to finish her shower. As she waited, she contemplated how to broach the subject of last night with Piper. As if magic, the star of her thoughts appeared through the door.

''_Hey, kid.''_ Alex said with a warm smile.

''_Hey, Al.''_ Piper replied returning the smile as she sat down on the bed.

''_I see you found the clothes I left you.''_ Alex said as she gestured to the young girl's outfit.

''_I did, thanks. It was really sweet of you.''_ Piper answered with a friendly smile.

''_The door was unlocked; I didn't realise you were in the shower… Sorry. But I didn't peek, I swear.''_ Alex said with a hint of a blush as she nervously adjusted her (already perfect) glasses.

''_It's okay, Al. I didn't even hear you come in.''_ Piper replied with a reassuring smile.

''_I erm, I left you a pair of my boxers to wear… I mean, if you wanted to. I eh, wasn't sure if it was weird or not? But I figured it was better to have the option, right?''_ Alex asked nervously as her blush deepened.

''_You know, I never knew how comfy boxers were before.''_ Piper said as she leaned back, lowering her sweatpants a little to flash the waistband of her boxers. _''Calvin Klein's, nice taste.''_

''_Of course, only the best for me.''_ Alex replied with a smirk as she flashed the blonde a wink.

''_Oh, of course, Al.''_ Piper agreed as she seductively bit her bottom lip.

''_Is it weird I find it hot that you're wearing my boxers?''_ Alex asked in a low huskier voice than normal as she leaned in closer to the blonde.

''_Is it weird I find it hot that I'm wearing your boxers?''_ Piper asked as she leaned in closer, inches away from the brunette's lips.

Piper closed her eyes as she leaned closer, waiting to feel the older girl's lips on hers. But that feeling never came. The blonde opened her eyes to see a smirk on the brunette's face.

''_I gotta brush my teeth, kid. And grab a shower… A cold one.''_ Alex said with a wink as she gathered her clothes and towels. She leaned down to give the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek, as she turned to head to the bathroom.

''_Alex?''_ Piper called, in a higher pitch than usual.

''_Yeah, kid?''_ Alex asked as she spun around to look at the younger girl.

''_I uh, I think maybe we should talk… About last night?''_ Piper said nervously, in more of a question that a statement.

''_Yeah, sure. Do you, erm, want to talk now?''_ Alex asked as she nervously adjusted her (already perfectly placed) glasses.

''_No, it's okay. It can wait. Get your shower, Al.''_ Piper said as she (tried to) smile reassuringly.

''_Erm, okay. I'll be quick.''_ Alex replied as she returned the smile (the best she could) and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_**I ended on a slight cliff hanger, hopefully that will keep yous interested to read more. That's if you're still interested in this story? Sorry about the delay in updating. Life has just been filled with so much drama lately that I haven't had a chance. But I'll make more time to get updates posted. The next update won't be as long away as this was. Let me know what yous think and if you want more of this story. I know it wasn't as long as my normal posts, but I wanted to get it posted as soon as. So, please review and while you wait on my next update, maybe check out my new story 'Drunk Dial'. Until next time guys, take care and stay safe!**_


End file.
